Die Wahrheit hinter der Illusion
by Sohi
Summary: Es beginnt ganz normal, wie jedes neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts, dann aber geschehen Dinge, die sich keiner mehr so recht erklären kann. Ein wilder und aufreibender Kampf beginnt, in dem Harry seine wahre Abstammung erfährt.
1. Chapter 1

J.K. alles, mir nichts!

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte nichts, auch wenn es schade ist, bis auf eure Aufmerksamkeit.

**TITEL:Die Wahrheit hinter der Illusion**

**Kapitel: Der erste Tag des 7. Schuljahrs**

Das Licht fiel leicht durch die Fenster. Ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl suchte sich seinen Weg in das Zimmer und fand einen schlafenden schwarz Haarigen Jungen vor. Er schlief noch ruhig und fest. Der Strahl wanderte über die Stirn des Jungen und strich über die Narbe, die sich wie ein Blitz in ihn eingebrannt hatte, seit er als Baby angegriffen wurde. Doch das kümmerte den Strahl nicht weiter und er setzte seinen weg fort über die Augenlieder, die noch geschlossen waren und noch nicht die Absicht hatten sich zu öffnen. Das ärgerte den Strahl und er bewegte sich weiter zu der Nase des Jungen. Dort kitzelte er ihn in der Nase.

In dem Bett daneben regte sich plötzlich noch ein Junge. Dieser Junge schlief auch fest und sein feuerrotes längliches Haar bedeckte das helle Kissen. Die Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht ließen ihn kindlich wirken aber in Wahrheit war dieser Junge schon ein Mann. Durch ein lautes 'Hatschi' öffneten sich seine Augen mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit und ein Zucken ging durch seinen ganzen Körper. Nun war er wach.

Der Sonnenstrahl war mit sich selbst zufrieden. Er hatte den Jungen mit den schwarzen kurzen Haaren mit einem Niesen dazu gebracht aufzuwachen. Dieser saß nun kerzengerade im Bett und putzte sich die Nase.

„Morgen Harry...", sagte der rothaarige Junge noch vollkommen verschlafen zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Morgen Ron." antwortete Harry noch leicht verschnupft.

Ohne eine weitere Bemerkung oder darauf zu antworten stand Ron Weasley auf und ging schwankend und gähnend auf die Tür zu. Doch kurz bevor er sie öffnete fragte ihn Harry: „Schon komisch, dass es heute wieder losgeht."

Kurz und knapp antwortete Ron: „Ja, und worauf ich mich am Meisten freue, ist die Visage von diesem Schneckenfresser von Malfoy." Bei dieser Bemerkung verzog er das Gesicht zu einer Fratze und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Harry muste bei diesem Anblick sofort laut lachen und auch Ron lächelte leicht.

Dann öffnete er doch die Tür und wollte auf den Gang treten. Wollte trifft es irgendwie, denn kaum dass er einen Fuß auf den Gang gesetzt hatte rannte ein braunhaariges Mädchen direkt in ihn rein.

„Hermine! Pass doch auf! Musst du so durch die Gegend rennen!" entfuhr es ihm etwas leicht verärgert. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es ihm sehr gefiel, wie das Mädchen so in seinen Armen und direkt an seiner Brust lag.

„Entschuldige," antwortete Hermine mit einem schuldigen Blick, der jedes noch so steinerne Herz zum schmelzen gebracht hätte. So auch das von Ron und er wurde augenblicklich rot im Gesicht, wodurch seine Sommersprossen noch mehr zur Geltung kamen.

Hermine sah dies und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, doch unbeirrt fuhr sie fort: „aber ich bin so aufgeregt. Ich bin doch zur Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts ernannt worden."

„Deswegen läuft sie schon den ganzen Morgen wie von einer Hornisse gestochen durch das Haus." sagte ein weiteres Mädchen mit einem ziemlich genervten Ton, das jetzt langsam näher kam. Sie hatte, genau wie Ron, Sommersprossen im Gesicht, jedoch nicht so stark ausgeprägt wie die seinen und ihr langes feuerrotes Haar hing ihr tief in die Stirn.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Harry dazugesellt und als das Mädchen ihn erblickte rief sie ihm gut gelaunt ein „Guten Morgen Harry!" entgegen.

Mit einem lächeln antwortete der 'Junge, der lebt': „Guten Morgen, Ginny. Sagt mal, was treibt ihr zwei da unten eigentlich? Wollt ihr noch ewig da unten _so_ liegen bleiben?"

Beide bemerkten erst jetzt, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden _Arm in Arm _liegenSofort wurden sie knallrot und standen hektisch auf. Als sie das jedoch versuchten, verloren sie das Gleichgewicht und mit einem Aufschrei fiel Hermine auf Ron. Dabei waren sich ihre Gesichter so nah, dass sie sich fast küssten. Dennoch war die Situation, so ernst sie eigentlich sein sollte, doch irgendwie komisch und alle mussten auf einmal lautstark um die Wette lachen.

„Hej, was ist denn da oben los?" drang die Stimme einer Frau in den Gang.

„Nichts Mum," antwortete Ginny. „Hermine liegt nur gerade auf Ron und das sieht ..."

„... nur urkomisch aus!", vervollständigte Harry den Satz immer noch lachend.

„ Ach so..." kam die Antwort, doch leicht verwirrt.

Nachdem sie sich ausgelacht hatten befreiten sich Ron und Hermine aus dieser heiklen Situation. Die Mädchen gingen runter in die Küche zu Miss.Weasley. Die Jungs begaben sich ins Bad um dann 30 Minuten später mit gepackten Koffern und fertig angezogen am Frühstückstisch saßen.

Beim Frühstücken unterhielten sie sich noch alle über das, was in den Ferien passiert war und was wohl noch passieren wird in dem nächsten Schuljahr, welches für Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley wahrscheinlich das letzte war.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich alle auf zum King's Cross, um auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ in den Hogwarts Express zu steigen und zu ihrer Schule zu fahren.

Wie es das Schicksal nun einmal so will passte Ginny Weasley auf ihrem Weg zum Zug nicht auf und lief, wie es ihr schien, gegen eine Wand, an der sie auch direkt abprallte und auf den Boden fiel. „Entschuldigung, das tut mir leid." sagte sie daraufhin etwas beschämt.

„Das sollte es dir auch Weasley!", antwortete eine eiskalte Stimme. Das kann nicht sein, nein, ausgeschlossen, dachte sich Ginny. Nun blickte sie ganz langsam nach oben und sah in graue kalte Augen. Das waren eindeutig die Augen von Draco Malfoy, dessen langes blondes Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden war und mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf sie herab sah.

„Ich muss zugeben, wie du da liegst, gefällt mir das ganz besonders. Das solltest du immer machen, wenn du mich siehst." sagte er höhnisch zu Ginny.

Deren blaue Augen begannen nun vor Hass zu lodern. Sie wollte ihm gerade etwas gemeines an den Kopf schmeißen, als sie sich eines besseren besann und sagte: „Ja, das sollte ich vielleicht tun." Bei diesen Worte stand sie langsam auf und blickte in das verdutzte Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, der jetzt jeden Fluch und jede Beleidigung erwarte hatte. Er wollte etwas antworten, doch er war zu geschockt von dem, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, so begann in ihm der Respekt für dieses Mädchen zu wachsen, denn mit so einer Antwort hatte er bei Gott nicht gerechnet.

Mit einem lauten „Tse" und dem Befehl an Crabbe und Goyl in den Zug zu steigen, entfernte er sich von dem nun auch erstaunten Mädchen. 'Irgendwie hat er sich anders verhalten', spukte es plötzlich durch ihren Kopf. 'Irre ich mich, oder habe ich eben gerade einen Anflug von Respekt in seinen Augen gesehen?'. Durch einen Schrei wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen: „Ginny! Komm jetzt rein oder der Zug fährt ohne dich ab!" , schrie ihr ihr nerviger Bruder aus dem Zug zu.

„Jaha! Komme ja schon!", antwortete sie ihm und stieg in den Zug ein, und verlor vorerst keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an Malfoy und seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

Als Ginny an das Abteil kam, in dem Ron, Harry und Hermine es sich schon gemütlich gemacht hatten, öffnete sie leise die Tür und setzte sich neben Hermine, die komischer weise nicht neben Ron gegenüber von Harry saß.

Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt fuhr der Zug mit einem lauten Pfeifton vom Gleis ab. Kaum dass sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, fragte jemand: „Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?"

Alle vier drehten sich abrupt um und als sie das Mädchen mit den pechschwarzen kurzen Haaren erkannten riefen sie erstaunt, wie aus einem Munde: „Luna? Bist du das?"

„Ja." antwortete das Mädchen mit einem Lächeln.

„Na klar kannst du dich zu uns setzen." antwortete Hermine auf die Vorherige Frage. „Sag mal, trägst du Kontaktlinsen oder hast du dir deine Augen verzaubert?"

„Nein, wieso?" blickte Luna fragend zurück. „Ach, weil die so rot sind? Nun, um es genau zu machen, ist das meine eigentliche Augenfarbe. Die andere Augenfarbe hat mir mein Vater immer gezaubert. Aber, das will ich jetzt nicht mehr! Die Farbe gefällt mir jetzt irgendwie."

Während sie das sagte strich sie sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne über das Ohr und blickte nun unsicher in die Runde. Ihr Blick ruhte, wenn auch nur für fünf Sekunden, auf Harry, der sie nun bewundernd ansah. Aber sie blickte schnell weiter, bevor er das Bemerkt hätte.

Noch während Ron ihr ein Kompliment über ihr Outfit machen wollte, platze ein Junge mit dunkelbraunen Haaren in das Abteil.

„Habt ihr Trevor gesehen? Er ist mir schon wieder weg gelaufen." schrie der Junge fast panisch.

„Neville!" rief Ron ihm entgegen, etwas leicht verärgert fuhr er fort: „Nein, haben wir nicht! Und bitte pass doch mal besser auf deine Kröte auf! Es ist doch jedes Jahr das Gleiche!"

Nun mit hochrotem Kopf entschuldigte sich Neville für die Störung und ging weiter seine Kröte suchen.

Die weitere Zugfahrt verlief ohne weitere nennenswerte Zwischenfälle. Die fünf hatten viel Spaß, während sie auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei waren. Diese fünf und alle anderen im Zug waren nämlich Hexen und Zauberer.

Kurz bevor sie die Schule erreichten, sah Harry noch einmal aus dem Fenster, wobei er etwas erblickte, dass ihm sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Seine grünen Augen weiteten sich und zitternd sagte er den anderen, wenn auch kaum verständlich: „De-Dementoren..."

Auch wenn es leise gesprochen war, hatte jeder es gehört.

„WAS?" schrie Hermine laut auf und rannte zum Fenster. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

„Tatsache! Das sind Dementoren!" stellte Luna fest.

„Aber warum sind sie hier?" fing Hermine sofort an sich selbst zu Fragen.

„Die Antwort bekommen wir hoffentlich in der Schule. Seht ihr, sie schweben direkt auf die Schule zu. Ob wieder ein Verbrecher entkommen ist und sich hier versteckt?" stellte Ginny fest.

„Na, was Glotz ihr denn so? Ist da etwas so interessant, dass ihr direkt auf einender sitzen müsst?" rief ihnen Malfoy entgegen, der direkt in der Tür stand.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy!" schrien alle gleichzeitig.

„Und um auf deine Frage zu antworten," begann Ginny, „dort draußen sind Dementoren, die genau auf unsere Schule zu schweben."

Doch das interessierte ihn eigentlich nicht. Dennoch machte sich, Ginnys Einschätzung zu folge, ein leicht panischer und ängstlicher Ausdruck auf seinem sonst so steinernen Gesicht breit. Diese Gefühlsregung verschwand aber so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war.

„Sicher..." antwortete er darauf mit einer eiskalten Stimme und einem vernichtendem Blick. Daraufhin wand er sich ab und entfernte sich mit Crabbe und Goyl im Schlepptau.

„Nun kommt, wir sollten auch aussteigen." sagte Ginny nach dieser doch komischen Aktion von Malfoy. Normalerweise hätte er etwas beleidigendes sagen müssen. Sie beschlich langsam die Vermutung, dass er sich verändert hatte und dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste.

In der Großen Halle saßen sie dann an den Tischen ihrer Häuser und freuten sich über jeden Erstklässler, der in ihr Haus kam. Dieses Jahr waren es bei weitem nicht so viele, wie letztes Jahr. Die Zahl der Erstklässler nimmt seit vorletztem Jahr immer weiter ab. Kein Elter will sein Kind auf eine Schule schicken, die seit zwei Jahren von Voldemort bedroht wird.

Jetzt wo die Schüler in den Häusern untergebracht waren, hielt Dumbeldore seine Rede, wie jedes Jahr: „Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts. Auch in diesem Jahr werden wieder einige Schüler uns verlassen. Doch zuvor liegt ihnen, und euch anderen natürlich auch, ein interessantes neues Jahr bevor stehen. Doch bevor es jetzt ans Essen geht, möchte ich euch eure neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen. In diesem Jahr wird sich Professor Ina Inaer um euch kümmern."

Während des Applauses stand eine alte Frau auf, der ihre Jahre über all anzusehen waren. Ihre langen weißen Haare waren hinten zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Sie verbeugte sich und setzte sich wieder.

„Wetten, die hält es hier auch nicht länger als ein Jahr aus?" flüsterte Ron Harry leise zu, „Die sieht aus, als würde sie jeden Moment zusammenklappen und den Löffel abgeben."

Hermine musste bei dieser Bemerkung leise lachen, wobei Ron wieder rot anlief, da sie dies gar nicht hätte hören sollen.

Harry sagte dazu nichts, denn er bemerkte, das die Augen der neuen Lehrerin direkt auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er konnte sich dieses Gefühl nicht erklären, aber er dachte, dass mit dieser Frau etwas nicht stimmte. Er sah sie lange an und überlegte die ganze Zeit, was ihn stören könnte. Es fiel ihm aber nichts auf, was nur verdächtig sein konnte, so wand er seine Augen von ihr ab und hörte Dumbledore bei seiner weiteren Rede zu.

„Und noch etwas. Es befinden sich dieses Jahr wieder ein paar Dementoren in unserer Schule, weil das Ministerium vermutet, dass ein Flüchtling aus Askaban hier in der Schule einen Unterschlupf gefunden hat. Sie werden allerdings nur für ein paar Tage hier bleiben, aber ich bitte euch, stellt euch den Dementoren nicht in den Weg."

Nach dieser Ansage erschien das Essen auf den Tischen und alle begannen fröhlich zu speisen.

Ron und Hermine unterhielten sich über die merkwürdigsten Dinge und Beide mussten öfter lachen. Sie schienen ihre Umgebung vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Aus dem freudigen Lachen von ihnen wurde aber bald ein handfester Streit. Sie stritten sich über die aller kleinsten Kleinigkeiten.

Ginny aber hörte von alle dem nichts. Ihre Augen und Gedanken waren auf den Tisch der Slytherins gerichtet. Genauer gesagt auf Draco Malfoy, der ihr seit heute Morgen ein einziges Rätsel war. Sie sah ihn an und dachte über ihn nach. Er saß dort und aß, was auf seinem Teller lag. Doch plötzlich richtete er seine Augen auf sie. Er sah ihr direkt in die blauen aber dunklen Augen, in denen nichts weiter als Fragen waren. In seinen eisgrauen Augen sah sie nichts. Nicht ein Gefühl, nicht eine Regung, noch nicht einmal Finsternis. Einfach nur nichts. Das Nichts in den stumpfen aber doch gleichzeitig schönen Augen. Bei diesen Gedanken drehte sie sich sofort weg und mischte sich in den Streit von Ron und Hermine ein, an dem jetzt auch Neville und Seamus beteiligt waren.

Auch Harry machte am Anfang bei diesem Streit mit, doch nach einiger Zeit, merkte er, wie wieder zwei Augen ihn beobachteten. Er drehte sich um und suchte dieses Augenpaar, das ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Er fand es auch und wie das Schicksal so wollte, sah er direkt in die Augen der neuen Lehrerin. Als er sie sah, wendete sie ihre Augen nicht ab. Sie sahen sich lange so in die Augen. Er versuchte die ihren und sie die seinen Augen zu ergründen. Das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte beschlich ihn wieder. Die Zeit um ihn schien still zu stehen. Auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, fühlte er sich wohl und geborgen. Dieses Gefühl riss abrupt ab, als, durch den Streit von Hermine und Ron verursacht, der Kelch von Neville auf seinen Umhang fiel und ihn mit Kürbissaft bekleckerte. Sofort wendete sich Harry von Prof. Inaer ab und kümmerte sich um seinen Umhang. Der Zauber der Blicke war sofort verschwunden und als er wider in Richtung seiner Lehrerin sah, sah er, dass sie gerade auf stand um zu gehen. Sie war ihrem Alter entsprechend langsam. Doch bevor sie den Raum verließ sah sie ihn noch einmal an.

In diesem Moment hörte Harry plötzlich ein Flüstern: „Kagome, Kagome". Diese Stimme verschwand, als Prof. Inaer sich von ihm abwandte und langsam ihren Weg ging.

„Was sagst du denn dazu, Harry?" fragte ihn Ron, der ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Während er den Kopf leicht schüttelte antwortete Harry: „W-Was? 'Tschuldige, hab nicht zugehört."

„Also,..." Und schon war Harry auch in diesen Streit eingebunden.

So verging der erste Tag der Schüler und er endete damit, dass alle erschöpft von diesem Streit, der sich auf die ganze Schule ausgeweitet hatte, bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen wie Malfoy und andere Slytherins, immer noch streitend ins Bett und schliefen alle ein, voller Erwartungen an den nächsten Tag.

Dieser erste Tag war voller Merkwürdigkeiten, über die sie erst einmal schlafen mussten.

S, das war Kapitel 1. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich warte auf Reviws und bitte seit nicht so hart mit mir. Das ist mein 1, fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

ANKÜNDIGUNG: Ich werde versuchen an jedem Monats 20. mindestens ein Kapitel neu reinzustellen. Allerdings kann es mal aus unerklärlichen Gründen passieren, dass ich es nicht pünktlich schaffe. Dann wird es aber hoffentlich in darauf folgenden Tagen da sein. Ich bitte um euer Verständnis.

Zur Feier des Tages präsentiere ich euch sogar gleich zwei neue Kapitel.

Zu den Reviews:

sarah.easy : Ja, ich habe das fünfte Buch gelesen, was allerdings schon eine Ewigkeit her ist. Noch dazu auf Englisch und ich habe die Dumme Angewohnheit die Wörter die ich nicht kenne einfach zu überlesen. Somit fallen mir manchmal so kleine aber doch wichtige Details gar nicht auf. Man möge es mir nachsehen. Und ich werde versuchen nicht vorhersehbar zu schreiben, was mir aber bestimmt nicht gelingen wird. Und VIELEN DANK FÜR DIE KRITIK!-

Mmmel : Danke für das Kompliment. Das Paar, das wirklich entstehen wird, sind Hermine und Ron. Zuerst wollte ich noch, dass Ginny und Draco was haben, aber daraus wird wohl nichts (oder doch?). Du wirst es noch sehen.

**Kapitel: Die neue Lehrerin**

Draco erwachte unsanft aus seinem fast traumlosen Schlaf. Da war er wieder. Wieder in der Schule, einer der Orte, die er am meisten hasste. So sehr er diesen Ort auch hasste, so sehr liebte er ihn auch. Hier konnte er nicht so sein wie er wollte, hier konnte er sein Spiel spielen, hier konnten seine Wunden heilen, Wunden der Seele und des Körpers. Zu Hause konnte er zwar tun und lassen was er wollte, aber hier musste er nicht immer über alles möglich nachdenken.

So stand er noch etwas müde auf und sah auf seinen Stundenplan. Schon musste er die Augen verdrehen. Und das gleich nach dem Aufstehen...

„Och nee ne?" rief ein aufgebrachter Ron durch das Schlafzimmer von Harry, Seamus, Dean,Neville und sich selbst.

„Was ist denn los?" drang der verschlafene Satz aus dem Bett von Dean.

„Musst du so nen Lärm machen?" kam der nächste Satz aus den Kissen des Bettes von Seamus.

„Verzeihung," antwortete Ron mit einer gespielten Freundlichkeit, „aber wenn ihr das seht werdet ihr alle aus dem Bett fallen."

„Jetzt sag schon Ron!" kam die genervte Stimme aus den Federn der Decke von Harrys Bett. „Spann uns nicht auf die Folter!"

„Wir haben gleich, nachdem ich das treffen der Vertrauensschüler hinter mir haben und nach dem Frühstück..."

„KOMM AUF DEN PUNKT!" schrieen alle, bis auf Neville, der immer noch schlief, von diesem Geschrei jedoch aufwachte.

„... wobei ich bei beiden Veranstaltungen auf Hermine treffen werde," fuhr er ungehindert fort, „haben wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit den Slytherins!"

„WAS?" und es geschah genau das, was Ron prophezeit hatte. Alle vielen aus dem Bett und ein paar Schmerzensschreie bahnten sich ihren weg in Rons Ohr.

„Das heißt, dass wir die neue Lehrerin, Prof. Inaer, zusammen mit den Slytherins kennen lernen dürfen. Und das ist noch nicht alles. Auch die übrigen Stunden werden wir mit den Schneckenfressern verbringen müssen. Ergo: Die Idioten von Salazar werden wir heute einfach nicht los. Und so lange, wie ihr euch jetzt von diesem Schock erholt, werde ich mich bereits anziehen und zu dem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler gehen." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg.

Die vier anderen Jungs erholten sich erst noch von ihrem Schock, bevor sie sich langsam anzogen und sich fertig machten.

Ron verließ in dem Moment das Zimmer, in dem sich alle erholt hatten. Leise schloss er die Tür und rannte so weit und so schnell weg, wie er konnte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hielt er dann doch an und fing an laut zu lachen. Schon seit einem Jahr hatten sie keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht mehr mit einem Jahrgang der Slytherins. Nur mit vereinzelten Leuten, da sie ja verschiedene Prioritäten gewählt hatten. Es war einfach zu geil wie man die anderen doch noch hinters Licht führen konnte. Aber eines stimmte. Sie hatten in den ersten zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit dem Spinner von Malfoy zusammen.

In dem Moment kam Hermine um die Ecke.

„Was ist denn so lustig?" fragte sie neugierig.

Als er merkte, dass ausgerechnet sie diejenige sein würde, die er zuerst sehen wird, salutierte er vor ihr und rief in einem neutralen Ton: „Nichts, Mam. Alles in Ordnung."

„Lass den Scheiß!" sagte sie ihm verärgert und boxte ihm leicht in den Magen. Ron jedoch tat so, als hätte das unglaublich weh getan und fiel Rückwerts auf den Boden.

„AUA!" schrie er, „Musste das jetzt sein? Das tut verdammt noch mal weh!"

„Oh, tut mir leid!" sagte sie nun überaus besorgt und beugte sich zu ihm runter, damit sie ihm helfen konnte und reichte ihm ihre rechte Hand.

Er nahm sie mit einem dankendem Gesichtsausdruck an und mit einem Ruck war er wieder auf den Beinen. Doch nicht nur auf den Beinen. Der Ruck war so stark gewesen, dass Hermine jetzt, mal wieder, in seinen Armen lag.

Doch noch bevor beide dies genießen konnten, kam Ginny um die Ecke und die Beiden trennten sich schlagartig von einander.

„So, alle so weit zum Treffen?" fragte sie gut gelaunt.

So begaben sich die Gryffindors zu diesem Treffen.

Als Harry die Große Halle betrat, waren schon einige der Schüler und Lehrer fleißig am Frühstücken. Darunter auch seine drei Gryffindor-Freunde. Das Treffen war also schon vorbei.

So ging er schnell auf sie zu.

Als er ankam, knuffte er Ron erst einmal kräftig in die Seite, um sich für diesen Scherz am frühen Morgen zu rächen.

Alle drei informierten Harry über das, was sie bei dem Treffen besprochen hatten.

Ginny jedoch war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Sie stand auch schon nach einiger Zeit wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus. Während sie durch die Gänge lief achtete sie nicht auf den Weg und ging in Gedanken um die Ecke. Und da war es wieder. Es schien ihr als lief sie erneut gegen eine Wand. Und sie fand sich auf dem Boden wieder.

„Entsch..." begann sie, aber sie konnte diesen Satz nicht zu ende sprechen.

„Hach. Du schon wieder Weasley. Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?" antwortete ihr eine sehr bekannte kalte Stimme, die sie eindeutig als die von Malfoy identifizierte.

„Tja," antwortete sie schnippisch, „wie du siehst mache ich nur, was du vorgeschlagen hast. Hast du was dagegen?" Bei diesen Worten stand sie nun langsam auf und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Nein, sollte ich etwa etwas dagegen haben, dass eine Weasley auf dem Boden vor einem Malfoy liegt." antwortete er ihr ohne eine Miene dabei zu verziehen.

Normalerweise sollte sich Ginny jetzt darüber ärgern, aber irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht. Stattdessen antwortete sie, was sie durchaus selbst überraschte: „Naja, eigentlich ist diese Erniedrigung in deiner Nähe ganz angenehm."

Bei diesen Worten wusste Draco nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er fragte sich selber, ob sie das ernst gemeint hatte. Er hatte durchaus auch schon vor Jahren den leichten Touch der Finsternis in ihren Augen bemerkt. Aber, dass sie das jemals so offen zeigen würde, hätte er nie gedacht. Er konnte nur auf eine Art und weise antworten: „Pf. Mir ist in deiner Nähe überhaupt nicht wohl zu mute. Ihr Weasleys könnt einem voll auf die Nerven gehen."

„Gut, wenn ich dir so auf die Nerven gehe, dann lass uns alles heute klären. Heute Abend um 6 am See. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden, dann habe ich ja die perfekte Gelegenheit, um dich zu demütigen." sagte er mit seiner kältesten Stimme, die er zu bieten hatte. Daraufhin entfernte er sich von ihr und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Ginny wunderte sich immer noch über sich selbst. Dass sie ihn so direkt angesprochen hatte und ihn dann auch noch zu einer Verabredung gebracht hat. Das war unglaublich. Doch jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das richtig war. Doch darüber konnte sie sich später Gedanken machen. Damit machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

Im Raum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste warteten alle Schüler gespannt auf das, was kommen musste.

Die Tür, des Büros ihrer neuen Professorin Ina Inaer, schwang auf und mit weißen wehenden Haaren trat Prof. Inaer aus der Tür und ging die Treppe hinunter. Sie ging schneller, als die Schüler erwartet hatten. Während sie so ging, redete sie mit einer rauen Stimme: „Herzlich willkommen im neuen Jahr. Wie ich sehe, seit ihr der Teil der Abschlussklasse, der sich dieses Fach als 'Leistungskurs' ausgesucht haben. Erst einmal möchte ich mich selber vorstellen. Mein Name ist Ina Inaer und ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr das 'Professor' weg lasst und mich einfach Inaer nennt. Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich euch duze?" Da keine Gegenstimme kam, fuhr sie fort: „Gut, dann dürft ihr mich auch duzen. Das sorgt für eine bessere Zusammenarbeit." Mittlerweile war sie am Ende der Treppe angelangt und ihre schwarze Kleidung, die eng geschnitten war, ließ erahnen, dass ihr Körper auch in jungen Jahren fast perfekt war.

„Nun könnt ihr mir erst mal zeigen, was ihr so drauf habt und ob ihr wisst, was man bei diesen Wesen so zu tun hat._ Yurai_"

Zuerst wunderten sich alle, dass sie dieses Wort nicht kannten, aber noch bevor sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnten, merkten sie, was dieses Wort bedeutete.

„Geister!" schrie eine Ravenclaw und verfiel in Panik. Die Geister, die da auftauchten, waren ganz anders, als die, die sie sonst kannten. Sie waren böse. Richtig böse. Sie gingen auf die Schüler los und verursachten ihnen unglaubliche Schmerzen. Niemand wusste, wie er sich dagegen wehren konnte.

Harry sah auf seine Lehrerin. Seine Narbe schmerzte so stark, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Kurz bevor er auf den Boden sackte hörte er wieder dieses Flüstern und die Worte: „Kaga no naka no tori wa." Er wusste nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah. Er sah auf zu seiner Lehrerin, doch er sah nicht sie . Sein Umgebung war nun vollkommen schwarz und um ihn herum flogen Kirschblüten, rote Kirschblüten. Vor sich sah er einen Schemen. Es sah aus wie eine Person. Nun griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und ein Wort kam ihm in den Sinn. Er verstand die Bedeutung nicht, aber er wusste dass er dieses Wort nutzen musste. Er hob den Zauberstab und rief laut:_ Kieru!_

Sofort kam ein ungeheurer Blitz aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und alle Geister verschwanden. Zurück blieben nichts weiter als leuchtend blaue Kugeln.

„Das, was ihr jetzt sehen könnt sind Geisterlichter. Sie haben eine unglaublich heilende Wirkung. Fühlt selber."

Die Schüler berührten die Kugeln und auf der Stelle ging es ihnen besser. Die Kugeln fingen an ,mit ihnen zu spielen. Lautes Lachen war bald zu hören.

Der Einzige, der nicht lachte, war Harry, der jetzt langsam aus seinem Traum erwachte. Er sah sich um und als er das Lachen wahr nahm, wusste er, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er sah auf Malfoy, der ihn nun in Staunen versetzte. Auch er lachte aus ganzem Herzen und er sah irgendwie glücklich aus.

Hermine erhob sich lachend und versuchte ernst zu klingen, als sie sagte: „Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein? Wir hätten umkommen können!"

Inaer aber antwortete locker: „Ich hätte schon keinen von euch sterben lassen, Hermine. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob einer von euch Geister aufhalten kann. Und wie ich sehe hatte ich recht. Harry scheint wirklich so gut zu sein, wie ich gehört habe."

„Normalerweise ist Hermine diejenige, die immer alles kann." sagte nun Harry noch unter Schmerzen zu den Beiden, da er sah, dass Hermine kurz vor dem Explodieren war.

„Reg dich ab Herm. Ist doch alles noch mal gut gegangen." mischte sich nun auch Ron ein.

Die restliche Stunde verbrachten sie damit, sich mit guten und bösen Geistern zu beschäftigen. Harry aber konnte sich nicht so recht konzentrieren. Er musste ständig an das denken, was vorhin passiert war. Die ganze Zeit über dachte er darüber nach.

Nach diesen zwei Stunden rannte Hermine noch immer stock sauer auf die neue Lehrerin aus dem Raum.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr oder?" schrie sie laut im Gang und damit rein zufälliger weise Ron an, der zufällig neben ihr ging. „Uns alle so einer Gefahr auszusetzen! Das ist doch unmöglich. Die hat anscheinend keine Ahnung, wie man unterrichtet!"

„Herm, komm wieder runter von diesem Trip. Das ist doch alles nur halb so schlimm. Snape mit seinen Mordversuchen ist viel schlimmer, sie hätte schon im richtigen Moment etwas dagegen unternommen." sagte er in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Das ist ja das schlimme daran!" schrie sie ihm entgegen.

Jetzt verstand er gar nichts mehr. War sie nun sauer auf die Professorin oder auf ihn oder auf Snape oder was?

Nun liefen sie stumm nebeneinander her. Hermine qualmte aber immer noch vor Wut und so liefen sie Beide einfach weiter.

Hermine fragte sich bereits, wo das alles hinführen sollte. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal mehr, warum sie überhaupt so wütend war. Aber seit letztem Jahr wurde sie in Rons nähe immer so nervös. So nervös, dass sie all ihre Wut immer auf ihn projiziertet. Das tat ihr Leid. Aber sie konnte es nun einmal nicht ändern.

Ihre Wege trennten sich dann, als sie getrennte Kurse hatten.

Zur Mittagszeit trafen sie sich jedoch alle wieder am Tisch der Gryffindors. Harry war immer noch vollkommen verstört wegen dem, was in den ersten zwei stunden geschehen war. Er zerbrach sich immer noch darüber den Kopf, wer dieser Schemen sein könnte und was diese Stimmen zu bedeuten hatten. Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte sich nichts erklären. Er hörte schon jetzt nichts mehr Hermines und Rons Streitereien. Irgendwie hatte er auch keinen Hunger mehr. So stand er ohne etwas zu sagen auf und ging.

„Harry?" fragte ihn die besorgte Stimme von Ginny. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja."antwortete er knapp „Bin nur müde." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Ginny blickte ihm noch länger hinterher ihm her. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, als sie noch in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Vor etwa einem halben Jahr hatte diese Schwärmerei plötzlich aufgehört, als sie merkte, dass Harry wirklich nicht mehr von ihr wollte, als ihre Freundschaft. Das war, als Cho in seien Armen gestorben war. Er war so niedergeschlagen und Ginny wusste, dass sie nicht die Person war, um ihm über diesen Schmerz hinweg zu helfen. Irgendwie hatte er es aber geschafft zumindest Teilweise darüber hinweg zu kommen.

Und jetzt hatte sie ein 'Date' mit dem kompletten Gegenteil zu Harry Potter: Draco Malfoy. Wie sie jetzt dazu gekommen war, wusste sie nicht mehr.

Schon ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie zu dem Tisch der Slytherins sah und nach Draco suchte, ihn aber nicht fand. Seufzend stand auch sie jetzt auf und verließ die Große Halle.

Hermine und Ron waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass sie merken konnten, wie Ginny den Raum verließ.

Harry legte sich wirklich schlafen. Er war so müde und er wusste nicht woher. So legte er sich ohne sich umzuziehen einfach ins Bett. Sofort schlief er ein.

Er träumte. Es schien, als wenn er den Traum aus dem Schulzimmer fortsetzen würde. Alles um ihn herum war schwarz. Er hörte ein Flüstern, konnte die Worte aber nicht verstehen. So setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und ging so langsam in die nicht enden wollende Finsternis.

So, das war das zweite Kapitel. Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin ein totaler Japanisch-Freak, wie mich meine Freunde so treffend bezeichnet haben.

Zur Erklärung:

KIERU – heißt „verschwinden"

YURAI (wie könnte es anders sein) – heißt „Gespenst"

So viel zu den Wörtern. Wenn euch sonst etwas nicht klar ist, dann schreibt mir das einfach.

Es geht gleich weiter mit Kapitel drei.


	3. Chapter 3

Wie angekündigt: Es geht gleich weiter. MUHAHAHAHAAAA

**3.Kapitel: Ein Traum und ein Geständnis**

Die Finsternis wollte nicht enden. Er ging weiter, aber Harry sah kein Ende. Das Flüstern wurde immer lauter und verständlicher. Er hörte immer wieder Worte. Sie schienen aber vollkommen ohne Sinn zu sein. Vollkommen belanglos, sinnlos, ohne Bedeutung.

Plötzlich fielen wieder die Kirschblüten, diese rosa Kirschblüten. Er blieb stehen und sah sich mit seienen grünen Augen um. Er sah nur diese Kirschblüten. Keinen Baum, nur Blüten.

„Kagome, Kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa. Itsu itsu deyaru?" sang plötzlich eine weibliche kindliche Stimme hinter ihm.

So schnell er konnte drehte er sich um und sah wider diesen Schemen. Den Schatten von vor vier Stunden. Er kam näher. Er kam schnell näher, zu schnell. Doch dann war er verschwunden.

Er sah sich um, doch konnte er den Schatten nicht mehr sehen.

Dann sah er den Baum und er erschrak so sehr, dass er hinten über fiel. Das was er sah, war mehr als einfach nur ein Baum. An diesem Baum hangen Tote. Aber sie hangen nicht nur an Stricken, wie man denken könnte einige von ihnen waren von dem Baum regelrecht aufgespießt worden. Frauen, Männer, Kinder, Tiere, alles, was dieser Baum zu fassen bekam. Er war wie die Peitschende Weide. Nur grausamer und tödlicher.

Dann war der Baum wieder weg. Und ein kleines Mädchen saß neben ihm. Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare und Augen so dunkel wie die Nacht.

„Hast du sie gesehen?" fragte ihn das kleine Mädchen. „Hast du sie alle gesehen?"

„J-Ja." antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Was war das?" fragte er das Mädchen, doch sie war schon fort. Statt ihr saß nun eine Frau mit schwarzen langen Haaren und roten Augen, genau wie bei Luna, neben ihm.

„Du hast es also gesehen, das was ich versuche zu verstecken." sagte sie nun, während sie versucht ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Knien zu verstecken.

„Wieso musst du das verstecken? Was hast du damit zu tun?" fragte Harry nun, der gerne die Wahrheit wissen wollte.

„Es ist noch zu früh, um dir das zu sagen, Harry. Hab noch etwas Geduld."

Moment, dachte sich Harry, hat sie mich eben bei meinem Namen genannt?

„Ja, das habe ich."

Was, kann sie etwa Gedanken lesen?

„Ja, das kann ich. Du bist hier in meiner Welt. Es sind meine Gedanken, daher kann ich die deinen lesen. Du brauchst nicht mit mir zu reden. Auch die Bedeutung der Worte werde ich dir noch sagen, aber nicht heute. Für heute reicht es, dass du mich kennen gelernt hast. Du solltest jetzt wieder auf wachen."

Bei diesen Worten beugte sie sich langsam zu Harry rüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Somit wachte er wieder auf. Seine Narbe brannte wie wild. Es tat höllisch weh. So stark hatte sie nur geschmerzt, wenn Voldemort in der Nähe war. Aber das war völlig unmöglich. Seine Hand bewegte sich langsam zu seiner Stirn. Er massierte seine Narbe, als er plötzlich einen weiteren Schmerz spürte. Sein Arm tat plötzlich so weh.

Er sah auf den Arm herab und sah einen Handabdruck. Nun musste er nachdenken. Woher kam dieser Abdruck. Er wusste es nicht. Er dachte stark und scharf nach, kam aber zu keinem Schluss. Zufällig fiel sein blick auf die Uhr.

„Scheiße!" rief er erschrocken aus. Der Nachmittagsunterricht begann in 1 Minute und er hatte vollkommen verschlafen. Er zog sich schnell seien Umhang an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte.

Ein lauter Schrei fuhr durch den Wald. Draco war sichtlich unwohl. Das, was da auf ihn zu kam, war eines der gefährlichsten Geschöpfen dieser Welt. Das sich dieser Halbriese mit solchen Viechern angefreundetet hatte, war ihm schon irgendwie klar gewesen.

„Hallo meine Dame." sagte Hagrid zu dem wesen, dass noch im Schatten stand. Höflich fuhr er fort: „Hätten sie vielleicht die Güte, ein paar Schritte vor zu treten, damit meine Schüler sie erkennen können?"

Ein leises Gurren kam aus dem Schatten aber daraufhin war auch die süßliche Stimme einer Frau zu hören: „Wenn du mich schon so nett bittest Hagrid, tue ich dir den Gefallen." Bei diesen Worten begann sie langsam ins Licht zu treten. Ihre Beine waren lang und schlank. Der Körper war der einer perfekten Frau. Die langen schwarzen lockigen Haare fielen locker zu Boden und die lila farbigen Augen schienen jeden zu verzaubern. Im lieblichen Gesicht ein süßes Lächeln. Sie gurrte erneut. Und das war ihr einziger Fehler: Ihr Körper außer dem Gesicht war mit Federn bedeckt und an den Armen hatte sie große Federn. Wenn sie die Arme ausstreckte, hatte sie unglaublich große Schwingen. Statt Füßen, hatte sie Krallen und die Hände waren von Federn bedeckt.

„Das ist..." begann Hagrid, als er plötzlich von dem Wesen unterbrochen wurde.

„Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich mich gerne selber vorstellen." sagte sie ihre Augen direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Als Hagrid sie ansah, bekam er einen hoch roten Kopf und antwortete verlegen: „J-Ja. Wenn du möchtest..."

„Danke. Also, mein Name ist Aello. Ich bin eine der drei Anführerinnen der Hapyien. Wir Harpyien sind geflügelte Frauen und überwachen die Winde. Mein Name bedeutet übrigens Sturm. Ich bin die Hüterin der Stürme. Ich lebe nun schon so lange, wie die Welt existiert. Harpyien sind unsterblich, es sei denn, wir werden durch direkte Angriffe tödlich verletzt, wir sind ja keine Regeneratoren. Solange wir nicht verletzt oder angegriffen werden, können wir nicht sterben. Die meisten von uns arbeiten aber an der Seite des Todes. Wir helfen ihm und den Todesengeln die Seelen der Verstorbenen in die Unterwelt zu geleiten. Manchmal müssen wir sie aber auch wider zurück bringen, oder hier lassen, weil sie zu Geistern werden müssen oder es werden wollen. Wenn wir uns fortpflanzen wollen..."

„Das reicht jetzt aber Aello!" rief ihr ein aufgeregter Hagrid entgegen. „Ich denke, ihr könnt sie jetzt zeichnen und alles über sie aufschreiben."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wieso regt sich Hagrid so auf? Eigentlich kann es ihm ja auch egal sein. Da sah er Harry, der etwas verwirrt drein blickte. Er musste ihn jetzt einfach angreifen. Das Wiesel und das Schlammblut würden ihn auch nicht aufhalten können. So ging er schnurstracks, mit Crabbe und Goyl im Schlepptau, auf das Trio zu.

„Na, Potter. Macht dich diese Vogelscheuche so sehr an, dass du so verwirrt sein musst? Kriegst wohl nichts besseres ab!" sagte er hochnäsig, währen er auf ihn herab sah.

„DAS hätte ich an deiner Stelle jetzt nicht gesagt..." antworte dieser nur.

Draco fühlt neben seinem Kopf einen weiteren. Eine kalte Stimme, kälter als er je sein konnte, flüsterte direkt mit eiskaltem Atem in sein Ohr: „Wer ist hier eine Vogelscheuche?"

Und ehe er sich versah, hatte Aello ihn gepackt und flog mit ihm davon.

„Ich werde dich lehren eine wie mich so zu beleidigen!" schrie sie ihm wutentbrannt entgegen. Er hatte vergessen, dass Harpyien sehr gute Ohren haben und unglaublich eitel sind. Das würde er bestimmt nie vergessen.

Zum Abendessen saß er wieder an seinem Platz am Tisch der Slytherins. Er hatte von einem Berg im Himalaja gerettet werden müssen, nachdem Aello ihn dort aus leider Frust dort abgesetzt hatte. Sie hatte sich noch eine lange Predigt von Dumbledore und ihren zwei Schwestern Celeno und Ocypete anhören müssen.

Ginny sah sich Draco an. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie in knapp einer Stunde eine Verabredung mit ihm hatte. Sie aß schleunigst auf. Sie wollte so schnell und so früh wie möglich am See sein. Außerdem wollte sie von den Streitereien von Ron und Hermine so weit weg wie nur möglich, die mittlerweile nervig wurden. Sie hoffte, dass das ganz schnell vorbei sein würde. So stand sie auf und verließ schleunigst die Große Halle.

Ron viel nicht auf, dass seine Schwester gegangen war. Er war zu sehr mit dem Unterricht von Prof. Inaer und Hermine beschäftigt.

„Herm, ist gut! Ich weiß ja jetzt, dass du das unverantwortlich fandest uns so einer Gefahr auszusetzen. Aber hej, am Ende hat es doch Spaß gemacht."sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Hermine aber schrie ihm entgegen: „Du verstehst mich einfach nicht!" stand auf und rannte die Große Halle entlang, in Richtung Schlafsäle. Ron tat es ihr gleich. Er wusste, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte und lief ihr hinterher, um sich zu entschuldigen.

Als sie aus der Großen Halle verschwunden waren und durch die Korridore hasteten rief Ron Hermine hinterher: „Hermine! Warte! Bitte!"

Bei diesen Worten musste sie stutzen. Hatte er sie gerade gebeten zu warten? Das war doch etwas was er noch nie getan hatte. Sie lief weiter, aber die Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf ratterten so laut, dass sie dachte, dass ebenjene gleich jeder hören könnte. Sie achtete nicht mehr auf den Weg und promt war sie in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Sie stand jetzt auf einem der Balkone des Schlosses. Nun gab es kein entkommen mehr. Sie wollte vor ihm weglaufen, sie wollte das, was sie fühlte nicht wahrhaben. Und jetzt konnte sie dem nicht mehr entkommen. 'Es ist nichts. Es ist einfach nichts. Ich fühle das nicht.' das waren die Worte, die sie sich schon seit drei Jahren einhämmerte. Sie wollte das nicht, aber dennoch konnte sie nicht anders.

Ron stand nun direkt vor ihr. Sein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. Sie saß in der Falle. Er musste es ihr hier und jetzt sagen, sonst könnte alles zu spät sein. Sie sah ihn an. Beide waren vollkommen außer Atem, sie jedoch mehr als er. Hermine versuchte jetzt ihm zu entkommen, doch er reagierte so schnell, griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. Nun konnte sie wirklich nicht mehr weg.

„Es tut mir leid." hörte Hermine einen keuchenden Ron zu ihr sagen. Moment, war das wirklich der Ron den sie kannte? Zuerst bittet er sie und dann entschuldigt er sich auch noch für etwas, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, was das sein sollte. „Wenn ich dich irgendwie beleidigt habe," fuhr er ungehindert fort, „dann tut es mir Leid. Das wollte ich nicht."

„Du hast mich nicht beleidigt. Es wurde nur alles zu viel für mich." sagte sie in einem leisen Ton und mit gesenktem Blick. „Ich..." begann sie stockte dann doch wieder und konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Warum fiel es ihr so schwer? Ein Teil von ihr wollte es ihm sagen, ein anderer wusste, dass das nur Probleme bringen wird. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie nicht weiter wusste. Naja, das erste mal, wenn man das von vorhin bei Prof. Inaer übersah. Sie entschied sich für den leichten Weg. Und versuchte sich loszureißen und wieder weg zu laufen. Ron aber hielt sie fest und wollte sie auch nicht mehr loslassen. Noch bevor sie wusste, was gerade geschah zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Geschockt von dem, was gerade geschah ging sie ein Stück zurück und scheuerte ihm eine. Er wendete sein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht ab. Genau in diesem Moment tat es ihr schon Leid, dass sie das getan hatte.

Er sah sie traurig an, als wisse er, was das bedeutete. Er ließ ihre Hand los und wollte gehen.

„Warte." rief ihm Hermine nach, deren Verstand nun auf Hochtouren lief.

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Gekränkt sagte er zu ihr: „Was ist?"

„Dreh dich doch bitte um Ron, bitte!" sagte sie flehend zu ihm als er sich umdrehte und sie dieses gekränkte Gesicht sah konnte sie nicht anders. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küsste ihn.

Ron, der nun sichtlich überrascht war, wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Das verstand er nun wirklich nicht mehr. So drückte er sie von sich weg und fragte: „Was soll das? Zuerst schlägst du mich und dann das?" Er zeigte auf seine rote Wange.

„Das tut mir Leid. Ich war nur so überrascht, dass ich nicht anders konnte." antwortete sie traurig fuhr aber fort: „Es tut mir wirklich Leid Ron. Ich wollte diese Gefühle für dich eigentlich zurück halten aber das kann ich jetzt nicht mehr." Sie begann zu weinen und unter Tränen gestand sie ihm: „Ich liebe dich Ron. Ich liebe dich." Sie wollte aufhören zu weinen, konnte es aber nicht. Die Träne liefen ihr einfach die Wangen herunter. Sie senkte den Blick und schloss die Augen. 'Jetzt ist es raus' dachte sie 'aber jetzt ist es mit Sicherheit auch vorbei. Ich hätte ihm keine Scheuern dürfen!'

Jetzt wusste Ron erst recht nicht mehr weiter. Zuerst kriegt er ihre Hand im Gesicht ab, was immer noch pocht und schmerzt, und jetzt steht dieses Mädchen vor ihm und weint. Noch bevor er wusste, was er tat, wanderte seine rechte Hand an ihr Gesicht und hob es an. Tränen rannen nun auch über seine Hand und er sah in ihre traurigen und erwartungsvollen Augen. Er zog sie an sich ran und nahm sie in den Arm.

Fast wie ein flüstern sagte er zärtlich zu ihr: „Ich weiß. Komm, sieh mich an."

Hermine hob fast wie automatisch den Kopf und ah in seine blauen Augen, in denen sie nun zu ertrinken drohte.

Ron sah Hermine direkt in die verheulten kastanienbraunen Augen und musste sanft lächeln. Schon sagte er sanft: „Ich liebe dich auch Hermine. Ich liebe dich." Ihre Gesichter näherten sich nun langsam und beide erwiderten den Kuss des jeweils anderen.

Harry, der eigentlich allein sein wollte, kam gerade um die Ecke, als er sah, wie Hermine und Ron sich küssten. Im ersten Moment konnte er es nicht fassen, im zweiten war er froh, dass die beiden sich endlich gefunden hatten, im dritten aber, war er unglaublich traurig. Er musste wieder an seine erste große Liebe denken. An Cho Chang, die letztes Jahr zu einer guten Freundin von ihm geworden war und dann durch seine Schuld ums Leben gekommen war. Er hatte sie in Gefahr gebracht und das konnte er sich nicht verzeihen. Weil er so dumm war, hatte sie sterben müssen. Er hat sie nicht direkt getötet, aber weil er es zugelassen hat, dass sie mitgekommen war um gegen Voldemorts Handlanger anzutreten. Ihr Blut klebte an seinen Händen. Sie war in seinen Armen gestorben, genauso wie Cedric in seinem vierten Schuljahr, mit dem sie in diesem Jahr zusammen war. Dafür hasste er sich. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er niemanden schützen konnte, den er gerne hatte. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er das vertrauen in die anderen verlor. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr vertrauen konnte.

In diesem Moment war es gut, dass außer Ron und Hermine, die mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren und in den Sonnenuntergang blickten, niemand in der Nähe war. Denn hätte diese Person jetzt Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebte, derjenige, der wie besessen gegen Voldemort und die Dunkelheit kämpfte, gesehen, so hätte er ihn nicht für Harry Potter gehalten, denn sein Blick war so voller Finsternis und Schmerz.

Das war das erste Mal, dass Harry Potter sein wahres ICH zeigte. Das ICH, das er versuchte unter verschluss zu halten, das ICH, das seine Seele wiederspiegelte, das ICH, das niemand wahrhaben wollte, nicht einmal er selber. Niemand sollte dieses ICH jemals sehen. Niemand. Nicht einmal er selbst.

Ein finsteres schwarzes Loch hatte sich seit seienem ersten Schuljahr unter seinen Füßen ausgebreitet, das von Jahr zu Jahr größer wurde. Irgendwann würde er darin versinken.

Als er sich wieder größtenteils gefangen hatte, huschte ein dunkles lächeln über sein Gesicht, als er zu Hermine und Ron sah, die ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Leise entfernte er sich und ging direkt in die Schlafsäle, um sich schlafen zu legen. Er hoffte, dass er wieder von diesem Mädchen träumte, der es anscheinend so ging, wie ihm selber.

So, Ende Kapitel drei. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Kritik und Fragen sind gerne gesehen. Und die Japanischen Wörter werde ich im Laufe der Geschichte noch erklären, sonst mach das keinen Sinn.

Ach ja, BITTE: **REVIEWT!**

Bis dann zum nächsten 20. -...


	4. Chapter 4

Tadaaaaaaaaa! Es geht weiter -! Leider kommt es einen Tag später als geplant... Sorry

**4.Kapitel: Ein merkwürdiges Treffen **

Ginny wartete jetzt schon seit einer viertel Stunde am See. Sie war zu früh gewesen aber jetzt hatte sie Angst, dass er überhaupt nicht kommen würde. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie sich auf nichts wirklich konzentrieren konnte. So sah sie einfach auf den See. Die rote Sonne, die gerade unterging, spiegelte sich im Wasser. Da der See jedoch Wellen schlug verschwamm die Sonne und die Kugel wurde durch die Wellen verzerrt. Auf dem See flogen Mücken und Libellen, was dem See etwas beruhigendes gab.

Sie musste plötzlich unweigerlich lächeln und sie begann zu träumen. Plötzlich sprang ein Wassergeist aus dem See. Die wunderschöne kleine Nixe mit den Flügeln einer Libelle sprang kurz aus dem Wasser und blickte Ginny direkt an. Der blaue Körper und die blauen langen Haare glitzerten durch die Spiegelung des Wassers rötlich.

Als der Geist wieder in das Wasser eintauchte begann sie wieder zu träumen. Dabei fing sie an ein Lied aus ihrer Kindheit zu singen: „Singing all together. Singing just for joy. Singing all together. Every girl and boy. Everybody singing a song, everybody singing a song. Everybody sing all day long, everybody sing all day long."

So merkte sie nicht, dass ein Junge mit blondem langen Haar näher kam und dann während sie sang neben ihr stand.

„Was für ein gejaule. Kannst du nicht besser singen Weasley?"

Sie erschrak auf der Stelle und dachte, dass wäre der Schock ihres Lebens gewesen. Sie sah auf und blickte in das steinerne Gesicht des Jungen, den sie ganz dreist hierher zitiert hatte. Spöttisch sah er auf sie herab. Bei diesem Blick sprang sie auf und sagte ganz freundlich und als ob nichts gewesen wäre: „Oh, hallo."

Er sah sie verständnislos an: „Komm zum Punkt und sag endlich, was du willst."

„Naja," fing sie an. Sie wusste aber nicht, wie sie weiter machen sollte. So stellte sie eine der dümmsten Fragen, die ihr hätte einfallen können: „Warum kannst du mich, ich meine, meine Familie nicht leiden?"

„Und für diese Frage zitierst du mich hier her?" fragte er sie verständnislos. „Na, weil ihr Weasleys seid. Ihr seid das absolute Gegenteil zu uns Malfoys." sagte er dann mit einem kalten Ton in der Stimme. „Wars das dann?" fragte er ungeduldig und drehte sich schon um um zu gehen.

„Warte, da ist noch was, was ich dich fragen möchte." sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts davon erzählen musst, aber ich wollte wissen, ob..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein Gesang ließ sie stoppen. Eine wundersame Stimme drang in ihr Ohr und ließ sie erzittern und gleichzeitig träumen. Sie schloss die Augen und sah das Bild einer Frau. Die Frau saß auf einem Felsen im Meer. Aber alles war irgendwie grau. Sie sah, dass die Frau weinte, doch dann wurde alles schwarz.

Harry legte sich ins Bett und schloss die Augen.

Er schlief ein.

Und das, was er sich erhofft hatte, traf ein. Er war wieder von vollkommener Finsternis umgeben. Doch dieses Mal war das Flüstern nicht da.

Er war anscheinend allein. So ging er trotz allem weiter in die Finsternis. Es wurde immer dunkler und nach einiger Zeit war es so dunkel, dass er die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen konnte. Er fing langsam an zu fragen, ob das alles noch Sinn machte.

Da flammte in der Finsternis kurz ein kleines orangenes Licht auf. Zuerst dachte er, er hätte sich das alles nur eingebildet. Doch dann flackerte es wieder auf und er begann auf das Licht los zu rennen. Er rannte und rannte, doch es schien ihm, als käme er nicht an.

Dann stand er plötzlich vor einer Tür und wenn er weiter wollte, musste er die Tür auf machen. Er wollte es tun, doch daraus wurde erstmal nichts. Ein kleines Mädchen stand plötzlich vor ihm und blickte ihn aus kalten Augen an. Er erschrak so sehr, dass er einen Schritt nach hinten machen musste.

„Verräter!" sagte das Mädchen mit einer kühlen Stimme und verschwand.

Er wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber er wusste, dass er weiter musste. So öffnete er die Tür und was er erblickte, war genau das, was er erhofft hatte. Er sah die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren.

„Willkommen zurück." sagte sie mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich dachte du kommst nicht mehr." Sie stand vor einem hoch gewachsenen, wunderschönem Apfelbaum, der gerade blühte. Um diesen Baum herum waren kleine Stöcke mit roten Zetteln daran platziert. Der Raum um diesen Baum war eiskalt und ziemlich abgenutzt. Plötzlich hörte er Kinderlachen hinter seinem Rücken und drehte sich um. Doch wie er erwartet hatte, war da nichts, nichts außer der leere des Raumes.

„Möchtest du nicht einen Wunsch aufschreiben und ihn hier her stellen?" fragte ihn nun diese Frau.

Das waren also wünsche, schlussfolgerte er. Dennoch antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich habe das Wünschen schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegeben. Wünsche werden ja doch nicht erhört."

„Lügner. Das wünschen kann man nicht aufgeben. Man wünscht sich immer etwas. Außerdem musst du darauf achten, von wem du diesen Wunsch erfüllt haben willst. Richtest du deinen Wunsch an Gott, so kannst du davon ausgehen, dass er ihn nicht erhört. Richtest du ihn zum Beispiel an den Teufel, so wird er erhört. Allerdings musst du eine Gegenleistung darbringen, die der Größe des Wunsches angemessen ist. Man muss nun einmal für alles etwas geben. Das ist die einzige Bedingung. Das ist wie wenn du dir einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen willst. Um ihn zu erhalten musst du Geld bezahlen. Doch Wünsche bezahlt man nicht mit Geld, aber das wirst du dann noch sehen."

Nach dieser 'Predigt' sah sie ihn ziemlich lange an. Er dachte scharf nach.

Nach einiger Zeit nahm er dann doch einen Zettel und schrieb einen Wunsch auf.

„Willst du das wirklich?" fragte sie, als wäre sie nicht sicher, dass das so richtig wäre.

„Ja. Ich wünsche mir das hier." antwortete er bestimmt.

Er nahm eines der Röhrchen und steckte seinen Zettel darauf. Ein starker Wind fuhr um den Zettel und eine Stimme flüsterte: „Dein Wunsch sei dir gewährt."

Die Frau sah nun mehr als traurig aus. Dann sagte sie jedoch: „Nun musst du auch den Preis bezahlen."

Bei diesen Worten wurde alles um Harry rot. Aber kein warnendes Signalrot, sondern mehr ein blutiges rot, kalt und dunkel. Harry spürte plötzlich unendliche Schmerzen.

„Was...?" schrie er in das Rot. Doch als Antwort hörte er nur wieder dieses Singen, dieses unendlich gequälte Singen. „Kagome, Kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake to ban ni."

Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

„Harry! Harry! Wach auf Harry!" schrie ihm die aufgeregte Stimme von Ron entgegen, als er aufwachte.

„Gott sei dank!" sagte dann ein erleichterter Neville, der vollkommen erledigt und kerzengerade im Bett saß.

„Du hast geschrien wie verrückt." sagte dann Ron immer noch besorgt. „Ist es wieder deine Narbe?"

„Nein." antwortete Harry verwirrt. „Es war... Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe." sagte er dann doch energisch und heftiger als er eigentlich wollte. Bei diesen letzten Worten drehte er sich um.

„'Tschuldigung!" rief ihm dann ein hörbar eingeschnappter Ron entgegen, der sofort wieder schlafen ging.

Harry wollte und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Er hatte zu viel Angst. Das war fast lachhaft: Harry Potter hatte Angst vor dem einschlafen! Zum brüllen komisch. Er verspürte einen plötzlichen Schmerz an seinem Handgelenk. Der Handabdruck an seinem Arm, den er bandagiert hatte, war nun nicht mehr das einzige unnormale an seinem Arm: Eine Blume leuchtete direkt auf seinem Handgelenk. Es tat der Haut wohl nicht gut, denn die Blume begann zu pulsieren. Doch kaum hatte es begonnen schlimmer zu werden, dass er fast schreien musste, verschwand die Blume plötzlich.

'Was soll das denn bedeuten?' fragt er sich dann doch selber.

Auch wenn er jetzt schlafen wollte, wo alles wieder normal war, so konnte er es nicht, denn er dachte stark über diese Zeichen nach.

So stand er am Ende auf, nahm sich seinen Tarnumhang und ging ein bisschen durch das Haus. Da niemand ihn sehen konnte, machte er sich auch keine Sorgen, das jemand ihn sehen könnte. So ging er einfach durch die ganze Schule, bis ihn plötzlich jemand aufhielt.

Eine Hand lag auf seiner Schulter.

„Wo soll es denn so spät noch hingehen?" fragte eine raue Stimme.

Er drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht von Prof. Inaer.

„Professor, ich wollte nur..."

„Aha, also bist du das doch Harry. Dachte ich mir doch gleich." sagte sie daraufhin.

'Halt, stop. Das kann doch nicht, das ist doch, ' dachte sich Harry.

„Wie können sie mich sehen?" fragte er und nahm den Tarnumhang ab.

Sie dachte noch nicht daran zu antworten. Sie ging an ein Fenster und öffnete es. Lange, wie Harry es schien, sah sie in den sternenklaren Himmel. Dann sagte sie doch leise: „Ich brauche nichts zu sehen. Das was normale Zauberer und Hexen nicht sehen können, kann ich fühlen. Ich spüre es, wenn etwas da ist, das man nicht sehen kann. Das ist mein sechster Sinn." Als sie das sagte, blickte sie Harry nicht an. Sie sah immer nur in den Sternenhimmel.

Harry trat näher um ihr besser zuhören zu können.

Sie fuhr fort: „Jeder hat einen sechsten Sinn, doch nur eine Handvoll weiß von diesem und kann ihn nutzen. So wie ich und meine Schwester."

„Professor, habe ich auch diesen sechsten Sinn?" fragte Harry, als hätte er nicht zugehört.

„Bitte, nenn mich doch Inaer." sagte sie ihm mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen und fuhr fort, als er nickte: „Ja, auch du hast diesen Sinn. Nur deiner ist anders, als der meine. Du kannst nicht alles sehen, so wie ich." Bei diesen Worten sah Inaer direkt auf seinen Arm.

Er erschrak. Doch dann sagt er leise: „Du kannst es sehen?"

„Ja," sagte sie, „aber du musst nichts erzählen, ganz besonders nicht, woher du das hast. Du kannst, musst aber nicht. Verstehen werde ich dich eh nicht können. Aber darf ich es einmal genauer betrachten?"

Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht ab. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und sah sich sein Handgelenk an.

Plötzlich begann sein Handgelenk wieder stark zu pulsieren und die Blume erschien. Es schmerzte sehr und vor lauter Schmerz musste er ein Auge zukneifen. Sein Arm begann zu zittern.

„Eine Mohnblume." sagte sie feststellend und flüsternd. Sie sah ihm direkt in seine Augen. In ihren stumpfen, von alter gezeichneten hellblauen Augen sah er Mitgefühl und Trauer. Als hätte er es geahnt, sagte sie daraufhin: „Du tust mir leid. Aber bevor ich weiter gehe, darf ich fragen, ob du dir etwas gewünscht hast?"

Er antwortete: „Ja, habe ich."

„An wen hast du den Wunsch gerichtet?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe den Wunsch auf einen Zweig gesteckt und dann gab es einen Windsturm der sagte, dass mein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen wird."

„Dann hast du deinen Wunsch an Kamikaze gerichtet, der neuen Göttin des Windes. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was dein Wunsch war, aber so wie es aussieht, muss er ziemlich groß gewesen sein. Siehst du diese kleinen schwarzen Fäden, die sich langsam ausbreiten?" fragte sie und zeigte auf eben jene, „Sie werden immer länger und wenn sie deinen ganzen Körper bedecken, wirst du sterben."

Bei dem Wort 'sterben' verzog Harry nicht eine Miene. Schon lange hatte er sich damit abgefunden, vielleicht sogar gewünscht, dass er sterben wird und das bald. Da war er wieder, der Harry Potter, den niemand sehen sollte, der, dem alles egal war.

„Naja, 'sterben' ist ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Du wirst in den ewigen Schlaf fallen. Diese schwarzen Fäden weiten sich nur dann aus, wenn du schläfst. Aber der ewige Schlaf ist so ähnlich, wie sterben, denn du wirst nur noch träumen können und egal wie grausam dieser Traum ist, du wirst nicht aufwachen können. Nie mehr."

Auch bei diesen Worten verzog er nicht eine Miene. Aber er war froh. Froh, dass er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem er über alles reden konnte, was ihn bedrückte. Heute wollte er nicht mehr schlafen. So begann er Inaer alles zu erzählen. Wie sie bereits sagte, verstand sie ihn nicht, aber sie hörte ihm zu, ohne über ihn zu urteilen. In ihrere Nähe fühlte er sich irgendwie geborgen.

Als es fast Morgen wurde und die Beiden komischerweise nicht entdeckt wurden, verabschiedete sich Inaer und ließ ihn allein zurück. Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Schlafsaal.

Unterwegs kam er an einem Balkon vorbei. Er wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgend einem Grund betrat er den Balkon. Er ging bis zum Gerüst und sah hinab.

„Am Ende bist du doch allein."

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich. Das war einfach nicht möglich. Langsam blickte er zur Seite und sah das Mädchen aus seinen Träumen. Sie stand direkt auf der Brüstung und war sehr nah am Abgrund.

„Wie kommst du hierher?" fragte er überrascht.

„Dachtest du, ich würde nur in Träumen existieren? Ich bin ein lebender Mensch. Und ich bin hier in der Schule." dabei sah sie hinter sich. Harry sah hinterher. Dann sprang sie neben Harry.

Sie berührte sein Handgelenk und wieder schmerzte es höllisch.

„Warum hast du dir das gewünscht? Warum von all den Möglichkeiten die du hattest ausgerechnet das?" fragte sie mit einer traurigen Stimme, die ihm sehr bekannt vor kam.

„Naja, weil..." begann er. Sie jedoch hielt ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund.

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen." Sie kam dem seinen Gesicht bei diesen Worten immer näher. Jedoch wand sie sich statt des erwarteten Kusses von Harry an sein Ohr und flüsterte: „Finde mich!"

Und schon rannte sie in die Schule. Harry rannte dem Mädchen hinterher, doch als er die Schule betrat, war sie spurlos verschwunden.

So ging er leicht verstört durch alles, was gerade passiert war, zu seinem Schlafsaal, zog sich an und ging frühstücken.

Da ich noch ein Kapitel fertig habe, kommt der nächste Teil auch gleich hinterher ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**5.Kapitel: Was jetzt?**

Die nächste zwei Wochen verliefen ohne großes Aufsehen, außer dass Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy spurlos verschwunden waren und gesucht wurden. Es gab auch ein paar Zwischenfälle mit den Dementoren, die aber alle dank den Lehrern ohne große Schäden vorüber gingen. Harry war natürlich immer noch ihr Lieblingsopfer. Aber er konnte sich ja seit dem dritten Schuljahr vor ihnen schützen. Sein Patronus war noch stärker geworden, als er es eh schon war.

Hermine und Ron turtelten die ganze Zeit miteinander rum und nicht einem blieb verborgen, dass die Beiden jetzt ein Paar waren. Ron sorgte sich zwar sehr um Ginny, aber Hermine ging nun einmal vor. Außerdem schien auch er sich mittlerweile ein zweites ICH angeschafft zu haben.

Da Harry ja schlafen musste, hatten sich die schwarze Fäden schon über seinen ganzen Arm verteilt, der Handabdruck war komischerweise nicht bedeckt worden. Er traf in seinen Träumen immer noch diese Frau und auch außerhalb der Träume sah er sie immer öfter. Manchmal war nach den Träumen alles in Ordnung, manchmal hatte er Kopfschmerzen und manchmal brannte seine Narbe wie verrückt. Er fing langsam an zu glauben, dass er verrückt wurde, denn an jeder Ecke hörte er Stimmen die er nicht verstehen konnte und dieses Lied.

Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu Hagrid, weil der ihm unbedingt jemanden vorstellen musste. Harry hatte zwar keine Lust, aber er wollte sich irgendwie ablenken. So lief er gerade über den Rasen und er fühlte sich beobachtet. Er drehte sich um und sah auf das Schloss. Auf der Spitze des höchsten Turmes stand die Frau, die ihn schon seit zweieinhalb Wochen verfolgte. Und wieder hörte er diesen Ausruf, dem er schon seit zwei Wochen versuchte Folge zu leisten: „Finde mich, Harry, finde mich!" Er musste blinzeln und schon war sie wieder verschwunden, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. Er drehte sich einfach um und ging weiter zu Hagrids Hütte.

Er klopfte an die Tür.

„Ah, Harry, Harry. Komm doch rein. Ich muss sie dir unbedingt vorstellen." Hagrid riss die Tür geradezu auf und diese Worte sprudelten aus ihm heraus.

Harry betrat die Hütte die genau so aussah wie immer, außer, das eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren in einem von Hagrids Stühlen saß.

Harry kam näher und grüßte freundlich. Die Frau stand auf und grüßte zurück und schüttelte seine Hand: „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Harry. Mein Name ist Eriel."

Bei diesen Worten lächelte sie und ihre blauen Augen spiegelten diese Geste wieder. Das Lächeln war ehrlich gemeint.

„Setz dich Harry." sagte Hagrid auffordernd und Harry folgte: „Möchtest du auch etwas Tee?"

„Gerne."sagte Harry, der sich gerade setzte. Er dachte daran, dass er diesen Namen schon einmal irgendwo gehört hatte.

„Ich hätte auch gerne noch etwas."sagte Eriel darauf.

„Aber natürlich." sagte Hagrid aufgeregt. „Weißt du Harry, Eriel ist die Enkelin von Dumbledore ."

Während Hagrid den Tee einschenkte, fügte Eriel noch hinzu: „Ich habe vor sieben Jahren Hogwarts verlassen. Meine Schwester und ich waren die größten Streichespieler, die Hogwarts bis dahin gesehen hatte. Die Weasley-Zwillinge haben sich uns dann in ihrem ersten Schuljahr angeschlossen. Zusammen haben wir ziemlich große Dinger gedreht." Dabei musste sie lachen. „Sie haben unsere Streiche nach unserem verlassen weitergeführt und sind so zu einer Legende geworden."

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind," mischte Hagrid sich jetzt ein, „was ist der Grund deines Besuches?"

Sie blickte auf ihre Tasse herab. Dann antwortete sie traurig: „Ich suche meine Schwester. Wie du weißt ist sie aus Askaban ausgebrochen und nun will ich sie finden um ihr zu helfen. Ich weiß auch, dass sie zu unrecht in Askaban saß."

„Wofür war sie nach Askaban geschickt worden?" fragte Harry sie nun und er konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden. Es fiel ihm aber nicht ein, an wen.

„Sie ist dort hin geschickt worden, weil sie angeblich mehrere Zauberer und Muggel im Namen von Voldemort getötet haben soll." Harry bemerkte, dass sie den Namen Voldemort nicht scheute, genauso wie ihr Großvater.

Die drei unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die Schule und andere Sachen.

Als es dann aber doch ziemlich spät wurde, verabschiedete sich Harry und ging schlafen.

Ginny öffnete langsam die Augen. Ihr tat alles weh. Entfernt sah sie ein violettes Licht leicht und sanft scheinen. Sie lag anscheinend auf einem Steinboden. Unter großen Schmerzen brachte sie sich in eine aufrechte Position. Als sie den Kopf bewegte knackte ihr Nacken laut und deutlich. Ein leises „Au" sagte sie nur gequält dazu. Nun versuchte sie vorsichtig aufzustehen. Sie kam immer ein Stück hoch, viel dann aber wieder um und landete hart auf dem Boden. Irgendwann stand sie dann doch mehr schlecht als recht wackelig auf den Beinen. Sie versuchte zu laufen. Nach wenigen Metern lief sie aber gegen eine Wand, die eindeutig nicht da war. Ein heller Blitz ließ ihre Augen erblinden und ein kleiner Schock ließ sie wieder nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen.

„Vergiss es. Das wird nichts!" sagte ihr eine wohl bekannte Stimme. Malfoy war zwar schlecht zu sehen, aber man konnte erahnen, wo er saß.

„Meinst du?" antwortete sie schnippisch.

„Ja. Hab ich bereits zehn Mal versucht."

„Und was ist mit Magie?"

„Wir haben zwar unsere Zauberstäbe, aber alle Sprüche die ich kenne sind wirkungslos."

„Was machen wir dann?"

„Nichts."

„Wie jetzt?" rief sie ihm empört entgegen, „Was soll das heißen 'Nichts'? Wir müssen doch irgendwas tun."

„Und was? Wir wissen ja nicht mal wo wir hier sind."

„Das ist doch ein guter Anfang. Wir können herausfinden wo wir hier sind."

„Und wie? Hier ist nichts außer diesem komischen Licht und den Steinen."

„Sei doch nicht so pessimistisch. Sieh dir doch die Steine genauer an. Die sind ziemlich grün und ich finde, die sind auch irgendwie glitschig. Und die Luft ist ziemlich feucht, wenn man das so ausdrücken kann."

„Und jetzt sagst du, dass wir uns unter Wasser befinden."

Ginny sah Draco böse an und sagte, als hätte sie das nicht gehört: „Ergo, wir müssen unter Wasser sein."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. 'Wie kann man nur so stur und blöd sein?' dachte er sich.

„Das muss man doch ausnutzen können."

„Versuch es und du wirst scheitern." kam daraufhin eine desinteressierte Antwort.

Ginny zückte ihren Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Spruch sprechen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Zwei Männer betraten den Raum. Sie trugen Beide einen Dreizack und Rüstungen mit einem Wappen, das Ginny nicht kannte. Sie hatten schwarze kurze Haare und sahen sehr kräftig aus. Die Männer kamen im Gleichschritt auf die Gefangenen zu. Hinter ihnen kam eine weitere Person in den Raum, wie es schien eine Frau. Sie trug ein leichtes Kleid und hatte lange schwarze Haare. Sie ging auch auf die Gefangenen zu. Die Männer blieben stehen. Die Frau ging weiter und durch die Barriere in die Zelle von Ginny.

Als die Frau stehen blieb blickte Ginny in schlangenähnliche Augen. Erschrocken wich Ginny einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Zwei haben wir jetzt schon." sagte die Frau mit, wie es schien, drei Stimmen gleichzeitig. „Dich werden wir erst einmal mitnehmen und sehen, was sich da machen lässt."

Ginny verstand nun nichts mehr. Die Frau nahm sie an der Hand und zerrte sie hinter sich her.

Draco sah den Beiden nach. Ginny blickte zurück. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Beide sagten: Was nun?

Aber in den Blicken war keinerlei Emotion zu sehen, warum auch immer. Keiner von Beiden fühlte etwas spezielles. Und so ging Ginny mit der Frau und den Männern.

Harry schlief. Er träumte schon lange nicht mehr von der Finsternis. Er war von Anfang an an dem Kirschbaum. Er hörte wieder dieses Lied, das aus den Ästen der Bäume gesungen wurde.

„Kagome, Kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake to ban ni, tsuru to kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen dare?" so klang das Lied schon seit einigen tagen in seinem Ohr wider. Mittlerweile konnte er es auswendig. So summte er es gut gelaunt mit.

Er entfernte sich von dem Baum, der ihm nicht mehr unheimlich war und ging auf das Anwesen zu. Er öffnete die Eingangstür und ging zielstrebig auf das Wohnzimmer zu.

Das Feuer im Kamin brannte und die Frau saß auf einem Sofa. Alles war wie immer heruntergekommen.

„Setz dich. Ich habe dich schon erwartet." sagte sie zärtlich, während sie ihn ansah und lächelte.

Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit dich über dieses Lied aufzuklären." begann sie. „Dieses Lied hat mir meine Mutter immer vorgesungen als ich noch ganz klein war. Später hat sie mir beigebracht, wie man es spielt. Der Dämon sitzt in der Mitte und die anderen Kinder stehen im Kreis um ihn. Das Kind in der Mitte ist der Dämon und hält sich die Augen zu. Die anderen Kinder laufen um das Kind in der Mitte im Kreis umher und der Dämon muss das Lied singen. Wenn er das Lied gesungen hat muss er raten, wer hinter ihm steht. Wenn er es nicht errät, ist er noch einmal der Dämon. Dieses Spiel kommt ursprünglich aus Japan und das Lied ist daher auf Japanisch. Übersetzt heißt es so viel wie: „Käfigfrau, Käfigfrau. Wann wird der Vogel den Käfig verlassen? Bei Sonnenaufgang sind Kranich und Schildkröte ausgerutscht. Wer steht hinter dir?" Somit lässt sich auch verstehen, warum der Dämon erraten muss, wer hinter ihm steht."

Nach dieser Erklärung entstand eine lange Pause des Schweigens. Dann jedoch fragte Harry: „Was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?"

„Hm, das ist eine gute Frage. Aber du musst selbst drauf kommen. Das darf ich dir nicht sagen."

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Harry jetzt fordernd.

„Es ist nicht meine Bestimmung dir das zu sagen. Ich darf das nicht. Das würde die Zukunft ändern und ich bin nicht gewillt das zu tun." sagte sie bestimmt, aber es schien, als wenn es ihr leid tun würde.

So saßen sie noch einige Zeit nebeneinander ohne etwas zu sagen. Verlegen sah Harry manchmal zu ihr auf. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an Eriel und nun wusste er auch an wen sie ihn erinnert hatte. So fragte er leise: „Darf ich fragen ob du eine Schwester hast?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Seit ihrem ersten Treffen hatte er sie nichts persönliches mehr gefragt. So antwortete sie: „Ja, ihr Name ist Eriel. Ich weiß, dass sie gerade in der Schule ist. Aber sie wird nicht in der Lage sein mich zu finden. Nur du kannst das." Bei diesen Worten sah sie ihn an und Harry wurde plötzlich rot. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Und da wusste er, dass er in die unbekannte Frau verliebt war. Jetzt wusste er es mit Gewissheit. Die anderen Tage hatte er es nur geahnt. Aber auch sein Wunsch hatte bereits gezeigt, was er für sie empfand.

Sie sah ihn lange an. Harry konnte nicht anders. Er näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht. Er sah ihr lange noch in die Augen. Kurz bevor ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen schlossen Beide die Augen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und ein Blitz schoss durch Harrys Körper.

Genau in diesem Moment erwachte er aus seinem Traum. Wie jedes Mal durchzuckte ein Schmerz seinen Körper und die Fäden weiteten sich aus. Doch dieses Mal war es irgendwie anders. Die Fäden breiteten sich über seinen ganzen Oberkörper aus, was bis jetzt noch nie so vorgekommen war. Er musste sich vor Schmerzen im Bett winden, konnte aber nicht schreien. Als es dann endlich vorbei war lag er keuchend im Bett.

Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dachte er über das nach, was passiert war. Bei diesen Gedanken wurde er rot und er war froh, dass es dunkel war und ihn niemand sehen konnte, denn das wäre ihm sehr peinlich gewesen. Doch er besann sich sehr schnell und dachte über das nach, was die Frau gesagt hatte. 'Was hat es mit diesem Lied auf sich?' fragte er sich selber. 'Käfigfrau versteht man ja noch, aber was hat es mit dem Kranich und der Schildkröte auf sich?' So drehten sich seine Gedanken noch um dieses Thema, doch er kam zu keinem Schluss. Die Sonne ging bereits auf und er wusste nichts mehr. Die anderen würden gleich aufstehen, doch das war ihm jetzt egal. Er wusste nicht weiter und so fragte er sich: Was jetzt?

Er richtete sich im Bett auf und sah, wie Ron sich in seinem Bett aalte. Da fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen: Hermine. Die wusste doch auf alles eine Antwort. So fasste er den Beschluss sie gleich beim Frühstück zu fragen.

So und das wars auch jetzt. Ich muss sagen, dass das ganze langsam ausatet. Ich bin dabei mir irgendeinen Schwachsinn zusammen zu spinnen. Ich habe so ein paar Notizen und eine „Beziehungsskizzze" angelegt und ich verliere den Überblick!

Ach ja, noch etwas. Ich wünsche ein paar Reviews. So ein paar Sätze sind doch nicht zuviel verlangt, oder?


	6. Chapter 6

So, da bin ich wieder. Dieses Mal nur ein Kapitel, aber ich hoffe, das tuts auch.

sarah.easy: ich versuche mich zu bessern. Ich versuche keine Wiederholungen mehr zu machen, aber ich bezweifle, dass es mir gelingen wird. Aber ich werde mein möglichstes tun und Danke für den Hinweis!-

Aber jetzt geht's weiter mit meiner unglaublich verrückten Geschichte:

**6.Kapitel: Zukunft**

„Hermine, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Hermine sah erstaunt zu Harry auf und sagte überrascht: „Ja, aber darf ich vielleicht aufessen?"

So setzte sich Harry unruhig wieder hin.

Hermine bemerkte, dass es sehr dringend war und beeilte sich mit dem Essen. Als sie fertig war, rannte Harry regelrecht los. Sie musste fast rennen, um hinter ihm her zu kommen.

In der Bücherei angekommen, erzählte er ihr die Sache mit dem Lied, in der Hoffnung, sie wüsste vielleicht, was das alles bedeutete.

Aber auch Hermine dachte darüber nach und da sie nicht weiter wusste sagte sie ihm: „Ich werde darüber nachdenken und deswegen recherchieren. Treffen wir uns heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum? Dann werde ich dir alles sagen, was ich darüber in Erfahrung bringen konnte."

Sie war sichtlich von ihrem Ehrgeiz gepackt. So antwortete er: „Ist gut."

So begaben sich Beide in ihre verschiedenen Kurse. Hermine hatte jetzt Verwandlung und er Wahrsagerei.

So ging er in den Turm, um sich von Professor Trelawney den Tod vorhersagen zu lassen.

Im Turm angekommen setzte er sich neben Ron. Die Stimmung zwischen den Beiden war in den letzten Wochen immer kälter geworden und jetzt redeten sie kaum noch miteinander. Wie Harry nun auffiel hatte er sich von allen weiter entfernt und niemand redete mehr wirklich mit ihm. Nun fasste Harry einen Entschluss.

Er sprach Ron direkt an: „Ron, ich muss dringend mit dir reden."

Ron sah ihn verwirrt aber doch erleichtert an. Beide waren unglaubliche Sturköpfe, aber einer musste schließlich den ersten Schritt machen.

„Klar. Nach dem Unterricht?" fragte Ron daraufhin, dennoch mit einem hörbaren Unterton.

Harry antwortete: „Ja, geht kl..."

Er erschrak so sehr, dass er nicht weiter reden konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte ihn Ron.

Harry konnte nicht antworten. Neben Rons Kopf war ein weiterer Kopf. Der Kopf war vollkommen Blut überströmt und unzählige Wunden waren zu sehen. Augen waren nicht mehr vorhanden und eine eiskalte Stimme sagte: „Noch einen gefunden." Und schon war die 'Erscheinung' verschwunden.

„Harry!" schrie ihn Ron jetzt an, „Du machst mir Angst!"

„Äh, es ist alles in Ordnung." sagte Harry laut und zu Ron flüsterte er: „Das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich dir erklären muss."

„Nichts müssen sie erklären, Mr. Potter." flog die schrille Stimme von Professor Trelawney zu Harry herüber. „Ich habe es letzte Nacht geträumt. Vor ihnen liegt eine zerstörerische Zukunft. Und ein grausamer Tod wird sie erwarten!"

'Was denn sonst?', dachte sich Harry.

„Doch das war noch nicht alles." fuhr Professor Trelawney fort. „Bevor sie sterben, werden sie großes vollbracht haben. Die Welt wird sie nie vergessen. Nicht nur weil sie Sie-wissen-schon-wem widerstand leisten. Sie werden wohl die Welt retten."

'Oh, dieses Mal ging es weiter. Aber trotzdem ist das total verquer. Und ich sterbe trotzdem...' dachte sich Harry noch, bevor er zum normalen Unterricht wieder über ging.

Nachdem ihm Professor Trelawney noch mindestens drei Mal gesagt hatte, dass er sterben wird, war der Unterricht doch noch zu Ende gegangen. Harry stand auf und wollte gehen, als Ron ihn am Arm hielt und ihm sagte: „Du wolltest doch mit mir reden. Also, was ist?"

Neugierig sah Ron ihn an. Harry jedoch antwortete: „Nicht hier! Komm mit."

Harry begab sich auf den Weg. Ron, der etwas erstaunt war, ging ihm still hinter her. Es war schon ein komischer Anblick: Die zwei, die einmal die Besten Freunde waren, gingen jetzt still hintereinander, ohne auf den anderen zu achten. So lange war diese gute Freundschaft doch gar nicht her gewesen. Ron hatte sich schon öfters gefragt, warum sich das alles so entwickelt hatte, wie sie sich nur so auseinander leben konnten. Stumm lief er hinter Harry her und fragte sich die ganze Zeit, was dieser von ihm wollte. Er hoffte ja, dass Harry das Problem beseitigen wollte.

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und da Ron das nicht sofort bemerkte, lief er auf ihn auf.

„Kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen, wenn du anhältst?" schrie Ron Harry an, doch er merkte jetzt, dass sie auf einem der Balkone waren.

Harry ging auf das Geländer zu und drehte sich zu Ron um.

„Ron, es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich verärgert oder beleidigt habe. Aber seit zwei Wochen passieren komische Dinge mit mir, die ich nicht mehr verstehen kann." Das kam Harry sichtbar schwer über die Lippen.

„Und was willst du mir jetzt sagen?" fragte ihn Ron, der jetzt auf Harry zu kam und ihm gegenüber stand.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen will ist, dass ich plötzlich Dinge höre und sehe die nicht da sind. Genau das ist vorhin im Turm passiert ist. Ich habe neben deinem Gesicht noch ein weiteres gesehen. Eins, das alles andere als gut aussah. Und es sagte, dass es noch einen gefunden hätte."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Tja, wenn ich das wüsste. Aber um fortzufahren ..." Und somit erzählte er alles, was passiert war und was er geträumt hatte, Ron. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ron ihn verstehen würde und ihn nicht auslachte.

Und er schien recht zu behalten. Ron sah ihn verständnisvoll an und sagte, nachdem Harry fertig war: „Jetzt ist mir klar, warum du dich immer mehr von uns allen entfernt hast. Und wegen diesem Lied... Hast du Hermine schon gefragt, ob sie was darüber weiß?"

„Natürlich. Das habe ich gleich heute Morgen gemacht. Wir treffen uns heute Abend, dann erzählt sie mir alles, was sie herausfinden konnte."

„Ich will aber dabei sein!" sagte Ron mit einem etwas eifersüchtigen Ton. „Ich will auch wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat."

„Gut, aber nun lass uns essen gehen."

Und so gingen sie zusammen zum Mittagessen.

Am Abend saßen die beiden Jungs am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und warteten auf Hermine. Hermine war etwas später dran und so unterhielten sich die Jungs über alles mögliche, worüber sie in den letzten Wochen nicht gesprochen hatten. Manchmal sahen einige Gryffindors verwundert zu ihnen rüber, doch die zwei bemerkten das gar nicht.

Dann kam Hermine doch spät angerannt und begrüßte beide, Ron natürlich mit einem Kuss.

„Tschuldigung," keuchte Hermine dann hervor, „habe die Zeit vergesse, aber ich habe, was du wolltest."

Sie wollte schon anfangen zu reden, doch Ron schnitt ihr das Wort ab und sagte zu ihr: „Setzt dich erstmal hin."

Automatisch setzte sie sich hin fing aber dann sofort an zu reden.

„Also, ich habe ja zuerst angefangen in den alten Schriften zu suchen. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich das schon einmal gesehen hatte. So suchte ich weiter, fand aber in diesen nichts. Dann fiel mir auf, dass ich in der vollkommen falschen Abteilung gesucht habe. Also ging ich zu Professor MacGonagall und holte mir eine Erlaubnis um in der Verbotenen Abteilung suchen zu dürfen. So sah ich dann in den verbotenen Bücher nach, in denen ja so allerhand drinsteht. Ich suchte und suchte und kam dann am Ende auf ein Buch, das sich mit Kinderliedern der übelsten Sorte beschäftigt hat."

Sie wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu reden. So sagte Ron ihr gelangweilt und genervt entgegen: „Komm auf den Punkt Hermine!"

Nun war Hermine etwas beleidigt, erzählte dennoch weiter: „Gut, kommen wir auf den Punkt. Dieses Lied ist ein Kinderlied, das man in Japan singt. Ich habe auch eine Übersetzung dafür gefunden. Übersetzt lautet dieses Lied: _Käfigfrau, Käfigfrau. Wann wird der Vogel seinen Käfig verlassen? In der Nacht, beim Morgengrauen sind Kranich uns Schildkröte ausgerutscht. Wer steht hinter dir? _Wie du mir ja auch schon gesagt hattest. Mit anderen Worten, deine Übersetzung war richtig."

Harry und Ron sahen sich ratlos an. Jetzt waren Beide genau so schlau wie vorher. Dann fragte Harry: „Und was soll das Bedeuten?"

Hermine freute sich und sagte: „Nett, das du fragst. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach: Das Spiel ist aus der Edo-Zeit und für diesen Text gibt es eine schlüssige Interpretation: Die Käfigfrau ist eine Schwangere, der Vogel im Käfig das ungeborene Kind, das japanische Zeichen für Nacht ist ein Ersatz für das ähnlich lautende Zeichen für Wehen. Kranich und Schildkröte sind Glückssymbole – dass sie ausrutschen bedeutet Fehlgeburt oder auch Abtreibung. Wer steht hinter dir? ist zu verstehen als Wer steckt dahinter? . Folglich hat das Lied eigentlich den nicht ganz kindgerechten Inhalt: _Schwangere, Schwanger, wann kommt dein Kind zur Welt? Bei den Wehen im Morgengrauen hast du es verloren. Wer ist Schuld daran?_"

Verblüfft von dem, was Hermine ihnen gerade erzählt hatte, konnte keiner ein Wort rausbringen und starrten Hermine bewundernd an.

Auch wenn Harry jetzt wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte, so wusste er doch nicht, was das mit ihm zu tun hatte. Er fing schon wieder an zu grübeln und so bedankte er sich bei Hermine, verabschiedete sich von den Beiden und ging schlafen.

Doch er konnte natürlich nicht einfach nur träumen. Doch dieses Mal war es anders, als sonst. Er schwebte über einer Stadt und wenn er sich nicht irrte, so war diese Stadt London. Zuerst dachte er, er würde fallen, aber er schwebte wirklich in der Luft. Alles schien so normal, als wenn nichts anders wäre. Aber im Zentrum der Stadt war etwas merkwürdiges zu sehen: Eine dunkle Aura umgab diesen Ort. Die Finsternis suchte seinen Weg und der schien nach oben zu führen. Plötzlich fiel Harry ein Stück tiefer und konnte nun den Boden des Zentrums sehen. Dort standen fünf Personen um eine weitere Person. Um sie herum war alles voller Blut und toter Menschen. Die fünf Personen schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Die sechste Person stand stumm in der Mitte und schien abwesend zu sein. Harry kam diese Person irgendwie bekannt vor. Genau als er das dachte, hob diese Person den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Harry erschrak. Die Person, die er sah, war niemand anderes als Ron. Er grinste hämisch. In diesem Moment schien sich die ganze negative Energie zu entladen und eine gewaltige Explosion fand statt. Harry fühlte die Schmerzen, als die Energie seinen Körper berührte. Vor Angst und Schmerzen begann er zu schreien. Aus Verzweiflung, da er nicht wusste, was er machen sollte, schloss er die Augen und wartete auf sein Ende.

Doch es kam nicht. Stattdessen sagte eine Männerstimme: „Öffne die Augen. Es ist alles vorbei."

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Was er sah, erinnerte ihn an die Treffen mit der Frau: Alles war schwarz, nur rosa Kirschblütenblätter wehten und ein Kirschbaum war neben ihm. Auf diesem Baum saß ein Mann, der einen weißen mit Blumen verzierten Anzug trug. Harry ging auf diesen Mann zu. Seine schulterlangen, silbernen Haare wehten im Wind und er schien jung zu sein.

„Mein Name ist Kamiras." sprach ihn der Mann an. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Harry."

„Was war das eben?" fragte Harry neugierig, der sich schon nicht mehr wunderte, dass alle seinen Namen kannten.

„Das, was du gesehen hast, war eine mögliche Version der Zukunft, so wie sie sich vielleicht ereignen könnte. Das was du sahst, war eine von so vielen Möglichkeiten, aber momentan noch die Wahrscheinlichste." erklärte er Harry.

„Dann, was habe ich da gesehen?" fragte Harry erneut.

„Das Ende der Welt." war die Antwort. „Das Ende der Welt eingeleitet durch deinen Tod und den Tod von fünf weiteren Personen. Zwei dieser Personen sind bereits Tod. Du kanntest sie. Die eine war dein Patenonkel Sirius Black. Die andere war der Bruder deines besten Freundes, Fred Weasley."

Jetzt erinnerte sich Harry. Fred war im letzten Jahr gestorben, als er sich Voldemort in den Weg gestellt hatte. George war seit dem nicht mehr der Selbe. Er hatte sich vollkommen zurück gezogen und wollte mit niemandem mehr sprechen. Den Laden führte jetzt Eriel, wie er in dem Gespräch bei Hagrid erfahren konnte. Die Verbindung zwischen Zwillingen musste doch größer sein, als er dachte.

„Du und noch drei andere Personen halten diese Welt zusammen und im Gleichgewicht. Doch leider darf ich dir nicht sagen, wer diese Personen sind. Wir Traumseher dürfen nicht direkt in das Geschehen eingreifen. Wir können euch helfen in dem wir euch einen kleinen Blick in die Zukunft gewähren. Was ist das?" fragte er plötzlich und sah verwirrt aus. „Jemand ist hier, den ich nicht hereingelassen habe."

„Du kannst auch nicht verhindern, dass ich hier herein komme." sagte eine Frau. Harry wusste sofort an der Stimme, dass es die Frau war, die er sonst immer in den Träumen traf.

„Es stimmt nicht, dass Harry einer von ihnen ist, aber du hast dich verzählt. Es sind immer sieben. Warum nur? Und einer dieser sieben ist der Anführer der ganzen Truppe. Leider hat es bis jetzt nur auf einer Seiten bereits Verluste gegeben." Sie kam näher an Harry heran und als sie direkt neben ihm stand, lächelte sie ihn an und nah seine Hand. Harry wurde leicht rot und der Mann auf dem Baum sagte dazu: „Ach, jetzt verstehe ich. Du arbeitest selbst an deiner eigenen Version der Zukunft, die, die du dir wünschst. Eine Zukunft, die dir gefällt. Aber an der Version habe ich nichts auszusetzten." Er lächelte bei diesen Worten. Langsam glitt er vom Baum herunter. Er landete auf dem Boden, doch er konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten. Nun konnte Harry auch die Augen sehen. Er war blind. Jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass er nicht mit seiner Stimmer redete.

Sie schien es bemerkt zu haben und erklärte ihm: „Dafür, dass er die Zukunft sehen kann, musste er natürlich einen entsprechenden Preis bezahlen. Das war hier der Preis der Stimme, der Fähigkeit zu laufen und des Augenlichts. Kamiras kann dich in seinen Träumen sehen und mit dir über dein Herz kommunizieren. Brauchst dich nicht zu wundern, wie wir miteinander umgehen, denn wir kennen uns schon ziemlich lange."

Nun gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Kamiras lächelte als sie das tat.

„Du hast also doch dein Glück gefunden." bemerkte er dazu. „Aber Harry wird bald dem ewigen Schlaf anheim fallen, wenn nicht bald etwas geschieht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja." antwortete Harry. „Gibt es einen Weg dem zu entkommen?"

„Nein. Leider nicht." antwortet die Frau. „Du hast dir etwas gewünscht, und das ist der Preis, den du zahlen musst. So leid es mir tut, das kann nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden." sagte sie bedauernd. „Du solltest jetzt wieder gehen. Es wird Morgen." Nachdem sie diese Worte gesagt hatte, stellte sie sich vor Harry und küsste ihn. Es wurde noch ein langer Kuss. Sie lächelte, nachdem der Kuss beendet war und Harry wachte auf.

-----------

So, das wars mal wieder. Es rinnt mir alles durch die Finger. Alles verselbstständigt sich. Hilfe!

Freue mich übrigens über ALLE Kommentare. Kritik ist gerne gesehen!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, dass es etwas zu spät kommt. Dafür gibt es aber auch (auf Wunsch Lothans hin) gleich drei neue Kapitel.

Aber ich will keine langen Vorreden halten und nun lest mal schön!

**7.Kapitel: Auf Abwegen**

Ron wachte ziemlich früh auf. Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen, stand aber noch nicht hoch am Himmel. Er saß aufrecht im Bett, die Augen auf das Bett von Harry gerichtet. Er dachte nach. Er dachte an das, was ihm Harry im Vertrauen erzählt hatte. Solche Träume hatte er noch nie gehabt. Aber er hatte Träume von seiner Schwester. Schlimme Träume von seiner Schwester. In diesen Träumen wurde sie gequält und sie schien sich langsam aber sicher zu verändern. Er fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit, wo seine Schwester war. Er vermisste sie sehr. Langsam rannen leise Tränen über sein Gesicht, so sehr fehlte ihm seine Schwester und so sehr hatte er Angst um sie, dass er anfing zu weinen. Langsam vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

Dann stand er auf und zog sich an. Als er fertig war, ging er leise aus dem Zimmer und runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort saß bereits seine Freundin.

„Guten Morgen, Herm!" rief er ihr mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit entgegen.

„Guten Morgen!" begrüßte ihn Hermine. Natürlich blieb auch der Guten-Morgen-Kuss nicht aus.

Ron setzte sich neben sie und sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Ganz direkt sagte sie zu ihm: „Hör auf so gespielt fröhlich zu sein. Mir kannst du nichts vor machen. Du machst dir Sorgen um Ginny nicht wahr?"

Rons Geschichtsausdruck änderte sich Schlagartig und seine Stimme wurde leiser und bedrückter.

„Ja," sagte er daraufhin, „Ich frage mich wo sie steckt. Sie fehlt mir."

„Auch wenn sie fort ist, ihr geht es bestimmt gut."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber das glaube ich nicht. Ich bezweifle, dass es ihr gut geht."

Wenn er wüsste, wie recht er hatte.

Draco erwachte mal wieder auf diesem widerlichen, steinernen Boden. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen. Er blieb einfach liegen. Das war es, was er schon seit..., seit..., seit er wusste nicht wie lange er schon hier war. Ginny war vor einiger Zeit geholt worden. Er fragte sich schon, was mit ihr passiert war, aber am Meisten fragte er sich, was jetzt aus ihm werden würde, was jetzt mit ihm passieren würde.

Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er starrte, wie jedes Mal, an die Decke und dachte darüber nach, wie er hier raus kommen könnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich Mal wieder.

'Jetzt gibt's wieder was zu essen,' dachte sich Draco und setzte sich auf. Doch dieses Mal kamen die zwei Wachen und die Frau. Niemand brachte das Essen.

„Die Kleine ist erledigt. Jetzt kommst du dran. Mit ihrer Hilfe wird das Ganze sogar noch einfacher als bei ihr." Mit diesen Worten betrat die Frau die Zelle und riss ihn in die Luft und schmiss ihn in die Arme der Wachen.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder.

Draco sah das erste Mal durch die Tür durch und sah nichts weiter als Wasser. Die Weasley hatte also recht, sie waren unter Wasser. Doch nun begann er sich zu fragen, wie er durch das Wasser kommen sollte, zumal ihm jetzt auffiel, dass die Frau ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen hatte, er konnte ja nicht unter Wasser atmen. Die beiden Männer betraten das Wasser und promt veränderten sie sich. Ihre Haut wurde schuppig und ihre Beine wurden zu einem langen, flossen ähnlichen Schwanz. Sie nahmen die Gestalt einer Echse an, eines Levas, Abkömmlinge des Leviathan. Die Frau neben ihm murmelte ein paar merkwürdige Worte in einer Sprache, die er noch nie gehört hatte. Sie stieß ihn ins Wasser und als er dachte, er müsse ertrinken, stellte er fest, dass auch er atmen konnte.

Nun betrat auch die Frau das Wasser und sie verwandelte sich in eine Sirene. Nun wusste Draco auch, von wem der Gesang kam, der ihn so benebelt hatte.

Die Levas kamen, gleich nachdem sie an ihm vorbei geschwommen war, und packten ihn an den Armen und zogen ihn hinter sich her. Sie schwammen mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch das Wasser. Er sah alles rasend schnell an sich vorbei ziehen, nichts konnte er lange genug ins Auge fassen. So gab er es schlussendlich auf den Weg behalten zu können.

Sein Blick fiel dann auf eine art Schloss unter Wasser. Licht und schöne Gesänge kamen aus den Fenstern, den Türen, jeder einzelnen Ritze des Schlosses, sie waren einfach über all.

Sie schwammen durch das Eingangsportal, welches riesig war. Kaum waren sie durch das Portal geschritten, standen sie wieder auf trockenem Boden und sie verwandelten sich alle wieder in eine menschliche Gestalt.

Draco wunderte sich, dass er nicht klatschnass war. Er war wohl durch das halbe Meer geschleift worden, aber es war nicht ein Wassertropfen an ihm hängen geblieben.

Die zwei Männer drängten ihn hinter der Frau her zu gehen. Da er keinen anderen Weg sah, ging er hinter der Frau her.

Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang der von Kerzen erhellt wurde, ständig begleitet von den Gesängen. Das Schloss schien alt zu sein, dennoch schien es gleichzeitig so, als wäre es erst vor ein paar Tagen erbaut worden. Die Gardinen hingen in langen Fetzen an den Fenstern und der Boden war durchgelaufen und knarrte bei jedem Schritt. Er hatte fast Angst plötzlich durch den Boden zu brechen. Das Gemäuer war durchaus angsteinflößend aber als der Spross der Familie Malfoy konnte er seine Gefühle sehr gut verbergen und so ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es Draco vorkam, kamen sie dann vor einer Tür an, die durchaus neu aussah.

Die Frau klopfte an.

Automatisch sprang die Tür auf. Die Frau trat als erste ein, gefolgt von Draco und dann die zwei Wachen. Das Zimmer, das sie betraten, war in einem sehr dunklen Licht gehalten und über all hangen durchsichtige Tücher, wie es Draco schien, aus Seide. Im Raum standen sieben große Stühle oder Throne, alle aus einem anderen Material gemacht. Sie standen in einem Halbkreis zur Tür gerichtet und der Mittlere war auf einem Podest abgestellt. Das schien der Thron des Anführers zu sein. Auf einem der linken Throne saß eine Frau, die gerade etwas trank. Als sie ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte richtete sie ihr Wort an sie: „Ah, Koe. Was bringst du mir denn da schönes?"

Die Frau, die anscheinend Koe hieß, antwortet: „Ich bringe euch den anderen den wir gefangen hatten."

„Warum?" fragte die Frau gelangweilt.

„Er ist genau wie ihr, meine Dame." antwortete Koe voller Demut und, wie Draco hörte, Angst in der Stimme.

„Gut, dann habe ich ja wieder was zum spielen." war die einzige Reaktion darauf.

Koe ging langsam rückwärts zurück zur Tür. Sie verbeugte sich tief und schloss die Tür. Die Wachen waren geblieben.

Die Frau erhob sich von ihrem Thron.

„Ihr zwei habt nicht meine Erlaubnis hier zu bleiben." sagte die Frau kalt. Sofort schossen zwei Kristallkugeln auf die Wachen und die zwei wurden zerstochen und verschwanden. Draco drehte sich um und sah wie sie zugrunde gingen.

„Die gingen mir auf die Nerven." sagte sie eiskalt und hauchte über ihre Hand.

Jetzt sah Draco sie an und er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie so eine schöne Frau gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht konnte er zwar nicht sehen aber sie hatte lange dünne Beine, eine schlanke Taille und wohlgeformte Brüste. Sie hatte dünne, lange Finger und einen schlanken Hals. Alles wurde von einem hauch dünnen Kleid mit einem weiten Ausschnitt betont.

So verzaubert er auch war, so wissbegierig war er auch und fragte mutig: „Wer sind sie? Und was wollen sie von mir?"

Die Frau trat nun vollends ins schwache Licht und antwortete: „Du kennst mich doch und was ich von dir will ist doch wohl auch klar."

Jetzt verlor Draco wirklich die Fassung. 'Das kann nicht sein.' dachte er sich und kaum, dass er das gedacht hatte sagte er: „W-Weasley?"

Das Gesicht, das er sah, war das von Ginny Weasley. Sie hatte immer noch rote Haare doch sie waren noch nie so lang gewesen. Sie waren so lang, dass sie fast den Boden berührten. Die Sommersprossen waren verschwunden und die Augen waren immer noch blau. Doch diese Augen hatten nichts mehr mit der Ginny gemein, die er kannte. Die freudestrahlenden Augen waren eiskalten, fast toten Augen gewichen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass diese wunderschöne Frau die kleine Weasley sein sollte.

Sie kam langsam näher.

„Natürlich kennst du mich. Wir waren schon vor Ewigkeiten zusammen und wer ist Weasley? Falls du es vergessen hast, mein Name ist Luxuria." Von der ehemaligen Ginny war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Sie hatte sich vollkommen verändert. Sie war von ihrem Weg abgekommen. Doch er selbst hatte das Gefühl, das er auch bald auf Abwegen sein würde.

Sie stand bereits direkt vor ihm und sah zu ihm auf, direkt in die Augen. Er sah in ihren Augen ein Feuer der Leidenschaft aufflackern.

„Wenn du dich so nicht erinnern kannst," begann sie, wobei sie bereits seinen Umhang abstreifte und sein Hemd aufknöpfte, wobei ihm immer heißer wurde, „so muss ich deine Erinnerungen wohl anders wecken," fuhr sie fort. Sie strich über seine Haut und dort wo sie ihn berührt hatte, brannte die Haut und wollte nicht mehr auf hören. Dann legte sie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und zog ihn langsam zu sich runter. Kurz bevor sie seine Lippen berührte wand sie sich zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte einen Namen, der ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam: „Acedia."

Daraufhin küsste sie ihn und Draco fühlte ein Kribbeln, das von seinen Lippen sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er fühlte sich sehr wohl und wollte mehr. Seltsamerweise kam ihm dieses Gefühl unglaublich bekannt vor. Während sie ihn am Hals küsste fanden seine Hände ihren Weg über ihren Körper zu ihre Brüsten, die er verlangend begann zu massieren. Plötzlich schossen Erinnerungen wie Bilder durch seinen Kopf und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz und leer.

Luna wanderte durch die Gänge der Schule. Sie wusste nicht genau wo sie hin wollte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie an einen bestimmten Ort wollte. Sie selbst wusste nicht wo es hin ging, doch ihr Körper wusste es besser. Er lief vollkommen von alleine. Wie es schien war sie auf dem Weg zu den Klassenräumen.

Komischerweise liefen ihr keine Lehrer über den Weg, obwohl sie eigentlich patroullieren sollten. Noch nicht einmal Filch und Miss Norris sah sie auf ihrem Weg.

Dann blieben ihre Füße plötzlich stehen. Sie sah sich um und erkannte die Umgebung wieder: Sie stand direkt vor dem Raum für 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'.

Einen Moment wollte sie sich umdrehen und wieder gehen, doch dann hörte sie ein flüstern, das sie ermutigte einzutreten.

Sie öffnete die Tür, doch was sie da sah, war nicht das Klassenzimmer. Sie sah einen hell erleuchteten Raum, in dem sieben Throne im Halbkreis standen. Alle schienen aus unterschiedlichen aber hellen Materialien gemacht zu sein. In der Mitte war ein ganz weißer Thron etwas erhöhter als die anderen aufgestellt. Zwei der Throne waren allerdings verhangen, so dass sie sie nicht genau erkennen konnte.

Ihre Beine bewegten sich wieder, obwohl sie ihnen nicht den Befehl dazu gegeben hatte. Sie steuerten direkt auf einen hellen roten Thron zu. Als sie angekommen war, sah sie ihn sich genauer an und wollte ihn auch ausprobieren.

So setzte sie sich auf einen von ihnen und dann durchzuckte sie ein unglaublicher Schmerz. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an und sie fing an zu zittern. Bilder rauschten durch ihre Gedanken, genauso wie Worte und Töne. Es schienen Erinnerungen zu sein. Sie merkte auch, dass sich irgendetwas in ihr veränderte hatte. Als sie die Augen öffnete flüsterte sie einen Namen, der ihr sofort über die Lippen kam: „Justitia."

„Ja, der Name deiner Seele ist Justitia, so wie der Name meiner Seele Temperantia ist." sagte ihr eine Stimme. Sie sah sich um und sah am Ende des Raumes eine Frau stehen.

Luna kannte die Frau nicht, aber sie kam ihr bekannt vor. Ihre schwarzen Harre waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und rote Augen stachen ihr entgegen. Luna stand auf und ging langsam auf sie zu. Dabei kam sie an einem Spiegel vorbei. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht! Sie war nicht mehr sie selber. Ihr Haare waren jetzt lockig und golden, ihre Augen hatten ein dunkles Blau angenommen. Ihr restliches Erscheinungsbild war gleich geblieben, nur die Haare und die Augen hatten sich verändert.

„Temperantia?" fragte sie die Frau während sie sich langsam vom Spiegel weg riss. „Was ist mit mir passiert?"

„Deine Seele hat dir einen Teil der Erinnerungen aus früheren Leben überlassen. Aber nicht nur Erinnerungen, auch Gedanken und Gefühle. Dein Bewusstsein hat sich erweitert, ohne dein jetziges Bewusstsein zu überschreiben. Du weißt alles aus deinem jetzigen Leben, aber auch vieles aus den anderen Leben." war die Antwort auf diese Frage. „Und wegen deinem Aussehen brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Du kannst dein Aussehen kontrollieren. Aber, damit du alles noch besser verstehst, werde ich dir jetzt alles genau erklären." Mir diesen Worten nahm Temperantia Justitia an der Hand und führte sie herum, wobei sie alles erklärte.

Harry dachte beim Frühstück immer noch über das Lied nach. Er dachte daran, was das Lied mit ihm zu tun haben könnte. Er bemerkte kaum noch, was er sich in den Mund schob. Er dachte nach und da war alles andere unwichtig.

„Ich hoffe Ginny geht es gut." hörte er nun Ron gegenüber von ihm flüstern.

„Ron, ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass es ihr bestimmt gut geht. Wieso auch nicht?" antwortete Hermine bestimmt darauf und legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern, drückte ihn an sich und wollte ihn trösten. Er jedoch wehrte sich dagegen.

„Ich weiß, dass es ihr nicht gut geht." sagte Ron schnippisch zu ihr. „Sie ist meine Schwester. Sie ist ein Teil meiner Familie und daher weiß ich, dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie finden soll." Und schon war er wieder niedergeschlagen und deprimiert.

Plötzlich ging Harry ein Licht auf. Familie. Seine Familie. Nun wusste er, wonach er suchen musste. Aber er wusste nicht wo.

Ihm viel jetzt nur die Möglichkeit ein zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihn zu fragen. So stand er abrupt auf und rannte los.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.Kapitel: Familie**

Harry wollte zu dem Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Doch schon auf dem Weg dahin lief ihm Dumbledore über den Weg. So blieb er direkt vor ihm stehen und sagte außer Atem: „Professor – KEUCH- ich muss – KEUCH – mit ihnen-KEUCH- reden -PRUST."

Professor Dumbledore blieb erstaunt stehen und sagte gelassen: „Nun beruhige dich erst einmal Harry und dann kannst du mit mir reden."

Harry stützte sich mit den Armen auf den Oberschenkeln ab und keuchte erst einmal. Als er wieder besser Luft bekam, sagte er Dumbledore, was er wollte: „Ich muss sie etwas über meine Familie fragen."

Bei diesen Worten hob Albus dir Augenbrauen an und ging langsamen Schrittes los. Harry folgte ihm. Das war das Zeichen dafür, dass er ihm etwas erzählen wollte.

„Nun Harry, was möchtest du wissen?" fragte Albus der Form halber. Er dachte sich bereits, was Harry von ihm wollte.

„Ich möchte wissen, ob die Potters wirklich meine Eltern sind." fragte Harry mit Zweifeln in der Stimme, ob er das wirklich hätte fragen sollen.

„Das ist nicht ganz leicht zu erklären Harry." war Albus Antwort darauf. „James und Lilly sind nicht deine Eltern, und doch sind sie es."

Für Harry sprach er in Rätseln. Was wollte er damit sagen?

„Um es so auszudrücken," fuhr Albus fort, „Lilly war schwanger. Sie und James freuten sich sehr auf das Kind, das geboren werden sollte. Es sollte ein Mädchen werden. Die Beiden schwebten auf Wolke 7 vor lauter Vorfreude. Doch dann kam, was kommen musste: Lilly wurde von ein Paar Todessern angegriffen. Die Aufregung war zu groß und sie war zu schwach. James brachte sie noch ins Krankenhaus, aber es war schon zu spät. Das Baby war tot und es kam zu einer Fehlgeburt."

Er legte eine Pause ein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich und er wurde traurig. Das war ein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesichte, den man wirklich nicht häufig sah. Dann fuhr er fort: „So begab es sich, dass ein anderes Baby zur selben Zeit halb tot in einem verlassenen Haus gefunden wurde. Das Kind wurde auch ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Deine Eltern sahen das Kind und fassten einen Entschluss: Da ihr eigenes Kind tot war und dieses Kind keine Familie hatte, adoptierten sie es. Dieses Kind warst du Harry."

Das erstaunte Harry. Alle sagte ihm immer, welche Ähnlichkeit er mit seinen Eltern, ähm, Lilly und James hatte. Das konnte er wieder nicht nachvollziehen. Er war also adoptiert. Etwas, was er nicht erwartet hatte. Aber nun verstand er, was dieses Lied mit ihm zu tun hatte. Aber um sicher zu gehen fragte er nach: „Hat Lilly ihr Kind im Morgengrauen verloren?"

„Ja, warum? Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen und als sie es verlor, war die Sonne blutrot, als wenn sie das gewusst hätte."

Harry antwortete nicht. Die Schwangere in dem Lied war also seine Mutter, die das Kind verloren hat.

„Eines war doch merkwürdig." sagte Dumbledore, mehr in Gedanken, „Du hattest von Anfang an unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit deinen Eltern. Das hätte nicht der Fall sein dürfen, da du ja ein Findelkind warst. Das war schon seltsam. Und daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert."

Harry bedankte sich und macht sich auf den Weg. Er hatte seine Antworten und er wusste jetzt, was er wissen wollte. Er war eigentlich kein Potter und jetzt stellte sich die Frage, wer er war? Wo kam er her und wohin sollte er gehen.

Er rannte Richtung Schlafsaal und kam dabei an dem Balkon vorbei, auf dem er die Frau getroffen hatte. Und es war verwunderlich, dass er in dem Moment wieder einen Schemen sah. Die Frau stand da und sah in den Himmel. Als sich Harry in diesem Moment näherte drehte sie sich abrupt um und er sah in ein Gesicht, das von Tränen überlaufen war. Sie weinte.

Harry ging auf sie zu und wollte frage, was los sei, als sie plötzlich verschwand und abrupt ein Dementor vor ihm stand.

Er war zu überrascht, als dass er sich noch hätte wehren können. Die Kälte fing wieder an ihn zu umfangen. Schmerzhafte und schlimme Erinnerungen kamen wieder in ihm hoch. Die Mohnblume auf seinem Arm reagierte darauf. Doch sie brachte ihm keine Schmerzen, im Gegenteil, sie half ihm. Die Schwarzen Fäden lösten sich von seinem Körper und verteidigten ihn vor dem Dementor.

Doch das alles bekam Harry nur noch schwach mit. Er war langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

George lag im Bett und rief mit schwacher Stimme: „Ja bitte?"

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und ein kleiner Lichtstrahl fiel durch die Tür Man konnte den vielen Staub sehen, denn George war seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer gekommen.

In der Tür stand Eriel.

„Ich schließe jetzt ab, ja?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Ist gut."kam die schlappe Antwort.

„Du solltest mal wieder vor die Tür gehen George. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du die ganze Zeit hier bleibst."

Sie kam ihm wie seine Mutter vor. Also antworte er, wie er es auch immer bei seiner Mutter getan hatte: „Ja mache ich." Doch die Idee fand er gar nicht so schlecht, also war diese Antwort ehrlich gemeint.

Die Tür schloss sich gerade und Eriel wollte gehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel und die Tür schnell wide aufriss.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Kuro möchte dich Mal wieder sehen. Das wünscht er sich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit. Er hat dich schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Du fehlst ihm."

Dann schloss sie die Tür und George konnte hören wie sie das Haus verließ.

Er richtete sich auf und dachte Nach. Es stimmte schon, dass er sich total zurück gezogen hatte. Eriels und Sirius Sohn Kuro hatte er immer sehr gerne gehabt. So weit er sich erinnern konnte hatten er und sein Bruder den Kleinen immer zum Lachen gebracht. Und dieses lachende Gesicht ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es hatte ihm und seinem Bruder unheimlichen Spass gemacht den Kleinen zu unterhalten und ihm zu helfen, wo immer sie konnten.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Georges Gesicht. Doch es wurde schon wieder von diesen dunklen Gedanken zurück gedrängt.

Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, das er dringend Bewegung brauchte und so stand er auf, zog sich etwas an und ging vor die Tür.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die Winkelgasse war verlassen. Nicht ein Licht schien. Nur die Sterne am Himmel und der Vollmond schienen auf ihn herab.

Er ging die Straßen entlang und musste wieder an Fred denken, seinen Zwillingsbruder. Dieser war vor einem Jahr gestorben.

Fred war nicht einfach so gestorben, nein, es war Freds eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Und seine eigene Entscheidung.

Es war ein Kampf gegen etwas, was er nicht kannte, seinem Bruder aber Angst einflößte. Sie Kämpften mit all den Mitteln, die sie zur Verfügung hatten. Dennoch wurden sie immer schwächer und wussten bald nicht mehr, was sie noch tun sollten. Das, gegen das sie kämpften, war keiner von Voldemorts Anhängern, soviel hatte er verstanden.

Sie kämpften gegen etwas ohne richtige Form, ohne Gestalt, nur gegen Gedanken und Wolken, wenn man es so nennen konnte.

Sie waren in einem verlassenen Haus in einem Wald gewesen. Beide lagen am Boden und wussten nicht mehr weiter, denn nichts hatte gewirkt. Sie waren müde und erschöpft. Doch sie standen langsam wieder auf. Als sie standen sah er in das Gesicht seines Bruders und sah ein hämisches Grinsen und etwas in seinen Augen, das George beunruhigte. Was war das? Resignation? Gewissheit? Hoffnung?

„Es tut mir Leid." sagte Fred wie ein Flüstern und stieß seinen Bruder durch die Tür. George, der hart auf dem Boden aufschlug wollte gerade wieder aufstehen, als er seinen Bruder sah und die Tür sich langsam schloss.

In Freds Gesicht lag soviel wärme und Hoffnung aber in seinen Augen war zu sehen, dass er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Es war wie ein Abschied.

George richtete sich so schnell auf, wie er konnte, aber es war bereits zu spät. Die Tür war zu und er versuchte alles um sie zu öffnen, doch umsonst. Sie bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter. Nun begann er mit der Faust gegen die Tür zu hämmern. Er hörte in dem Raum die Geräusche des Kampfes. Er hämmerte weiter gegen die Tür. Seine Hand wurde bereits blutig, aber er bemerkte es nicht. Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen ihm die Wangen herab. Ständig schrie er Freds Namen, in der Hoffnung, dass dadurch etwas geschah aber die Verzweiflung war bereits über ihn gekommen. So sank er erschöpft auf seine Knie herab und hämmerte nur noch schwach gegen die Tür. Seinen Kopf lehnte er an die Tür an und er schluchzte nur noch, wohl wissend, was darin geschah und das er nichts ändern konnte.

Plötzlich war alles in dem Raum still. Vorher hatte er seinen Bruder noch ein Wort schreien hören, das er nicht kannte: Spes.

Die Tür öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand und George sah seinen Bruder, wie er auf den Beinen zusammengesackt stand.

Überrascht und froh, das sein Bruder noch lebte, sprang er auf und rannte zu ihm hin. In diesem Moment kippte Fred hintenüber und George konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen.

„Fred, du lebst." rief er aus lauter Heiterkeit. Er war so erleichtert.

Fred jedoch war schwer verwundet. Überall auf seinem Körper hatte er Schnittwunden und an manche Stelln waren ihm regelrecht ganze Fleischstücke weggerissen worden. Aber er lebte und er hätte auch überlebt, wenn er nicht das gesagt hätte, was George in seinem Inneren für immer prägen würde, und was er nicht nachvollziehen konnte: „George, ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt aber, bitte, töte mich."

„Wa-Warum sollte ich das tun Fred? Du wirst wieder gesund, wir können da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben." war seine geschockte Reaktion darauf, denn er konnte nicht verstehen, warum seine Bruder ihn um so etwas bittete.

„George, ich weiß es ist viel verlangt," sagte Fred langsam und kraftlos, „ich könnte überleben, aber das wäre nicht gut. Sieh mich an. Ich müsste längst tot sein, aber ich bin es nicht. Dieses Wesen ist in meinem Körper und hält mich am Leben. Es will mei-meinen Körper dazu benutzen-HUST,HUST- um sein Werk zu vollenden. Bitte George, tu, was ich von dir verlange, töte mich, bitte."

George wusste nicht, ob er das wollte. Zum einen war da sein Bruder, der ihn darum bat ihn zu töten und der einfach nur zu leiden schien, zum anderen war er SEIN Bruder und George wusste nicht, wie das ohne ihn gehen sollte. Er saß in einer Zwickmühle.

Fred ergriff noch einmal das Wort: „Was ist dir lieber? Das ich noch ein paar Tage dein Bruder bin und dann die Welt zerstöre und nicht länger dein Bruder bin oder, dass ich als dein Bruder sterbe, getötet von dem Menschen, der mir am Meisten bedeutet?"

George hatte sich nach diesen Worten schweren Herzens entschieden. So antwortete er leise und traurig: „Na gut, ich werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen. Wenn es dich glücklich macht."

Fred lächelte und er sah unendlich dankbar aus.

George zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf seinen Bruder.

„Leb wohl Fred." sagte er zum Abschied und Tränen liefen ihm wieder die Wangen herab.

„Leb wohl, George. Und vergiss nicht: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt."

Er lachte und schweren Herzens rief George: _„Avada Kedavra"_

Grüner Nebel umschloss Fred und als sich der Nebel verzogen hatte, war er tot. Wie ein Kind lag er da, so unschuldig und rein schien er zu sein.

George weinte die ganze Zeit und ein Schrei befreite ihn von seinen Schmerzen teilweise und es war leichter Fred jetzt fort zu bringen.

Er wurde beerdigt, an dem Ort, der sein liebster gewesen war, der Ort an dem er seine Liebe kennen gelernt hatte. Alle waren da. Freunde, Verwandte und Leute, die George noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Nach der Feier fragte er Eriel, ob sie nicht den Laden mit ihm betreiben würde. Als sie 'ja' sagte, viel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Seit diesem Tag schloss er sich in seinem Zimmer ein und hing seinen Erinnerungen nach. Alle versuchten ihn wieder an dem Leben teilhaben zu lassen, aber es war umsonst. Er saß lieber in dem Zimmer und dachte an vergangene Zeiten. Eriel kümmerte sich um ihn und ab und zu befolgte er ihre Ratschläge.

Nun stand er auf der schwach beleuchteten Brücke und sah in die Themse hinab. Plötzlich stieg ein Zorn in ihm auf und eine unbändige Wut, die er irgendwo ablassen musste. Er wusste, dass er selbst an allem schuld war. Aber seine Wut richtete sich nicht gegen ihn selber, sondern gegen alle anderen. Alles, bis auf ein paar winzige Ausnahmen, war daran schuld, dass sein Bruder tot war. Dieses Leben wollte er nicht mehr führen. Er sah in den nun sternenlosen Himmel. Der Vollmond sah aus, als würde er über ihn lachen, sich über ihn lustig machen.

George sprang auf die Brüstung ohne Nachzudenken und wünschte sich nichts weiter als nun dahin zu gehen, wo sein Bruder auch war, der durch seine Schuld tot war.

Die Wut auf die Welt in ihm wuchs immer weiter und er konnte das nicht mehr kontrollieren. Er sprang einfach, das schien ihm der beste Ausweg. Noch im Flug schossen ihm Bilder durch den Kopf, die nicht seine Erinnerungen waren. Ein Wort wurde im Fall immer klarer. Es zeichnete sich in seinen Gedanken ab: Ira.

Als er in das Wasser eintauchte geschah aber nicht das, was er erhofft hatte. Er hatte noch einen langen Leidensweg vor sich, das wusste er in diesem Moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.Kapitel: Der Tod kann jeden treffen**

Eriel schloss an nächsten Morgen das Geschäft wieder auf. Sie ahnte nichts böses, als sie hoch ging um nach George zu sehen.

Auf dem Flur aber wusste sie schon das etwas nicht so war, wie immer.

Die Tür seines Zimmer stand offen. Das wunderte sie schon.

Sie ging auf die Tür zu und sah hinein.

„Guten Mor..." setzte sie an, aber das Zimmer war leer. Niemand war da.

Sie stutzte.

'Eigenartig.' dachte sie sich. ' Ob er hier wohl irgendwo ist?'

Und so rief sie Georges Namen durch das ganze Haus, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Nach zehn Minuten gab sie es allerdings auf ihn zu suchen. Vielleich hatte er ja endlich seine Trauer überwunden und war gerade unterwegs um etwas zu erledigen oder ein bisschen Spass zu haben. Daran glaubte sie selbst nicht, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass George, so wie sie ihn kannte, nicht mehr existierte.

So ging sie an die Arbeit und machte sich fürs erste keine neuen Gedanken darüber.

Hermine sah diesen Morgen sehr fertig aus. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, denn jetzt waren schon wieder Schüler spurlos verschwunden. In den letzten fünf Tagen waren insgesamt vier Schüler spurlos aus dem Schloss verschwunden. Zuerst verschwanden Ginny und Malfoy an ein und dem selben Tag. Seit gestern Abend war Pavati unauffindbar und seit heute Morgen wurde Goyle vermisst.

Heute Nacht war ein Treffen mit den Lehrern und Dumbledore zu genau diesem Thema und man hatte auch schon wieder die Überlegung angestellt, ob man die Schule nicht schließen wolle. Hermine hatte sich dagegen ausgesprochen aber fast alle Lehrer waren sich einig, das man die Schule schließen sollte, wenn das noch einmal vorkommen sollte.

Hermine schleppte sich schlapp zum Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen. Du siehst ja schlimm aus." hörte sie Harry sagen, der auch nicht sehr ausgeschlafen aussah. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, da er extra ein Stück zur Seite rutschte um Platz zu machen.

„Danke für das Kompliment." antwortete sie schnippisch. „Du siehst ja auch so viel besser aus."

„Verzeihung." Harry hob schützend die Hände, als würde sie ihm gleich an den Hals springen. „Ich schlaf in letzter Zeit nicht so gut." Und das war nichts als die reine Wahrheit. Das Zeichen hatte sich fast auf seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er eingeschlafen war nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Seine Träume wurden zunehmend merkwürdiger und er konnte nicht mehr richtig schlafen.

Harry und Hermine saßen nun schweigend nebeneinander und aßen ihr Frühstück, dass Harry nicht mehr schmecken konnte. Er hatte bereits seinen Tastsinn, seinen Riechsinn und seinen Schmecksinn verloren. Und das schon vor Tagen. Doch keiner hatte das bemerkt.

Hermine seufzte bald laut auf und legte die Gabel nieder, mit der sie die ganze Zeit in ihrem Obstsalat gestochert hatte, und fragte Harry: „Sag mal, wo ist Ron? Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen."

„Keine Ahnung." war die Antwort. „Als ich heute Morgen aufgestanden bin, war er nicht mehr im Zimmer."

'Oh nein.' dachte sich Hermine. Sie hatte plötzlich Angst, dass Ron auch entführt worden ist.

Sie sprang von ihrem Platz auf und rannte in Richtung Schlafsäle.

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte. Unterwegs fragte sie alle möglichen Leute, ob sie Ron gesehen hätten, aber niemand konnte ihr weiter helfen. So rannte sie durch die ganze Schule und kam dabei auch wieder an der Großen Halle vorbei, in der noch einige Schüler hektisch frühstückten. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf die Decke. Draußen hatte sich ein Gewitter zusammengezogen, denn der Himmel war stockfinster.

Doch sie rannte weiter und irgendwann verließ sie die Schule durch einen Hinterausgang. Sie wusste, dass das gefährlich war. Aber das kümmerte sie im Moment nicht.

In ihrem Wahn und in ihrer Angst kam sie auch am See vorbei. Dort hielt sie erst einmal inne um zu verschnaufen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und schwer. Sie erschrak, als ein Blitz direkt über ihr, gefolgt von einem lauten Donnerschlag, zischte. Sie schloss die Augen vor Angst. Sie wusste, wenn sie Ron nicht finden würde, würde sie hier draußen in Panik ausbrechen.

Sie zwang sich dazu die Augen wieder zu öffnen. In diesem Moment zuckte noch ein Blitz vom Himmel herab. In dem Lichtschein erkannte sie einen Schemen, der auf einer Anhöhe stand.

Hoffnung flackerte in ihr auf. Sie hoffte, dass diese Person Ron war. So fing sie wieder an zu laufen. Die Hoffnung in ihr wuchs immer weiter und um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen schrie sie in einen Donner so laut wie sie konnte: „Roooon!"

Die Person drehte sich um und sie war so erleichtert. Es war Ron. Ron war hier, hier draußen. Er war nicht verschwunden. Er war hier.

Sie lief weiter und hielt erst an, als sie in seinen Armen lag. Aus reiner Erleichterung fing sie an zu weinen. So machte sie sich wieder Luft. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht." schluchzte sie in seinen Umhang.

Er sagte nichts. Er stand nur da. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, doch er legte weder einen Arm um sie, noch sagte er etwas dazu. Er stand einfach da.

Das bemerkte sie jetzt auch. Sie sah zu ihm auf und fragte besorgt: „Ron, was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie erschrak so sehr, dass sie sich von ihm wegdrückte. Denn als sie in Rons Gesicht gesehen hatte, hatte sie nicht in die blauen Augen geblickt, die sie sonst kannte. Sie sah in glühende, rote Augen. Sie sah auch dieses hämische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das sonst immer nur Malfoy trug. Aber das war noch nicht alles. In einem der Blitze, konnte sie einen besseren Blick auf ihn seiner Gesamtheit werfen. Seine Kleidung war mit Blut bespritzt. Und seine rechte Hand vollkommen in Blut getaucht.

Verzweifelt und aus reiner Angst fragte sie jetzt: „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

Ron, oder wer immer das war, kam jetzt auf sie zu und sagte mit einer eiskalten Stimme, dir nicht Ron gehörte: „Ich habe uns nur ein paar Probleme aus dem Weg geräumt."

Er packte sie am Handgelenk und zerrte sie hinter sich her.

„Siehst du?" sagte er zu dem, was sie erblickte. „Ist es nicht wunderschön?"

Hermine war schlecht. Das was sie hinter dem Berg sah konnte sie nicht so einfach verkraften. Es war ganz und gar nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte.

Sie blickte in ein Tal, ein totes Tal. Sie sah tote Bäume und an diesen Bäumen waren grausam vier Männer und Frauen aufgehängt worden. Die Zweige der Bäume hatten ihren Weg durch ihre Körper gefunden und das Blut floss an ihren Körpern und den Ästen der Bäume herab und sammelte sich am Boden zu einem See an.

Hermine musste einen Schrei unterdrücken, als sie herab sah. Vor ihren Füssen lag jemand, der schon stark verletzt war, sich aber immer noch regte. Bei näherer Betrachtung sah sie, dass diese Person auch die Schuluniform von Hogwarts trug und als sie noch genauer hinsah erkannte sie auch sein Gesicht. Es war Neville. Neville Longbotten lag vor ihr, der sich eisern an das bisschen Leben klammerte, das er noch hatte.

Ron ließ ihr Handgelenk los, neigte sich herab und zog Neville an seinem Kragen hoch.

„Von dir muss ich mich nicht befreien. Ich habe die Opfer, die ich brauchte erledigt. Dich brauche ich nicht zu töten aber ich glaube, ich tu's trotzdem. Bin gerade so in Tötungslaune." Bei diesen Worten drückte er immer wieder auf irgendwelche Wunden.

Hermine stand daneben. Nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Wenn sie es gewollt hätte, hätte sie Ron aufhalten können, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie verstand das alles nicht. In ihr war ein reiner Denkstop zustande gekommen. Sie dachte nicht mehr. Sie starrte nur noch auf Ron und den todgeweihten Neville unfähig sich nur irgendwie zu bewegen. Doch als Ron zu einem Schlag ausholte glomm etwas in ihr auf und sie Packte seine rechte Hand, mit der er zuschlagen wollte, und hielt ihn zurück. Sie stemmte sich mit allem dagegen, was sie hatte.

Doch das brachte nicht viel. Ron riss seine Hand blitzschnell los und Hermine wurde von einer unbekannten Macht nach hinten gezogen. Sie hörte ein Flüstern in ihrem Ohr: „Nicht. Du darfst das nicht verhindern. Es muss so geschehen."

Sie landete unsanft auf ihrem Hintern und sah zu Ron und Neville auf.

Hermine schrie, als Rons Hand auf Neville zu schnellte ein lautes 'NEIN!' aber das konnte nichts mehr ändern. Rons Hand durchbohrte Nevilles Körper an der Stelle, wo sein Herz saß. Blut tropfte auf den Boden Nevilles Blut begann sich mit dem Blut der anderen zu vermischen. Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da eben gesehen hatte. Ron hatte einen seiner Freunde ohne zu zögern getötet.

Sie rappelte sich noch einmal auf und schrie ihn verzweifelt an: „Warum? Sag mir, WARUM? Warum hast du ihn umgebracht? Warum hast du das alles getan?" Dabei deutete sie auf die anderen Menschen.

Ron ließ den leblosen Körper von Neville fallen und kam nun langsamen schrittes auf sie zu. Als er vor ihr stand fragte er sie direkt: „Wer ist Ron? Woher nimmst du die Gewissheit, dass mein Name Ron ist?"

Noch etwas, was sie nicht wirklich erwartet hatte aber in sich hatte sie es von Anfang an gewusst, seit sie in seine Augen gesehen hatte: Das war nicht mehr Ron Weasley, der Ron, den sie liebte.

Sie hing diesen Gedanken nach.

Der Mann kam ihr bedrohlich nahe und sagte zu ihr und sagte gehässig und ernst: „Heute lasse ich dich noch am Leben, aber ich werde wieder kommen und dich töten. Das ist ein Versprechen. Und mein Name, falls es dich interessiert, ist Superbia."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich von ihr ab und ging ein Stück auf die Bäume zu. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und rief ihr zuletzt noch etwas entgegen. Sie traute ihren Ohren nicht, denn es war Rons Stimme, die zu ihr sprach: „Übrigens, die vier Schüler aus eurer Schule sind tot. Genau so wie Ron Weasley nun nicht mehr existiert und ich kann nur sagen, dass ich die kardinalischen, zu denen du gehörst, noch mehr verabscheue als die theologischen. _Wir_ sind komplett, wobei bei euch die einen oder anderen fehlen. Wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Sie sah wieder dieses hämische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er drehte sich wieder um und alles verschwamm, so wie das Land verschwimmt, wenn es heiß ist und die Sonne vom Himmel scheint.

Er verschwand mit dieser Landschaft. Sie aber blieb mit dem leblosen Körper von Neville zurück. Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah.

Nun fing sie wieder an zu weinen und der Regen setzte zeitgleich mit ihrer ersten Träne ein. Der Regen fiel über ihr herab und ihre Knie wurden weich. Sie sank in sich zusammen. Zu sehr war sie geschockt von dem, was sie gesehen hatte und was passiert war. Zu sehr tat ihr das Herz weh. Zu sehr fühlte sie sich betrogen und hintergangen.

Sie spürte nur noch den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Herzen. Wenn sie jetzt jemand gesehen hätte, so hätter er nicht glauben können, dass das die Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts war, Hermine Granger, die intelligenteste Schülerin, die Hogwarts seit langem gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen wurden langsam Trüb und kalt. Keinerlei Emotion spiegelte sich mehr in ihnen. Sie waren leer. Vollkommen leer.

Ihr Blick schweifte rüber zu Nevilles Körper. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten.

Sie krabbelte Kraftlos aber bestimmt auf ihn zu, kniete sich neben ihn und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Nun war die Wunde, die ihm Ron beigefügt hatte, zu erkennen. Sie ging wirklich direkt durch sein Herz. Teile der Lunge waren zu erkennen und sie zwang sich dort nicht mehr hin zu sehen. Sie legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß.

Seine Augen waren komischerweise geschlossen und wenn man ihn so sah könnte man ihn für einen schlafenden Engel halten, so fein waren seine Gesichtszüge nun. Hermine fing an auf und ab zu wippen. Der Regen hatte ihre Kleidung vollkommen durchnässt, doch das spürte sie nicht mehr und ohne zu wissen warum sagte sie Neville die Worte, die ihr als erstes einfielen. Sie klangen gequält und von Schluchzern erfüllt. Sie wiederholte diese Worte immer wieder: „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid."

Dann, irgendwann, umfing sie vollkommene Schwärze und sie fiel erschöpft zu Boden.

Langsam öffnete Hermine die Augen und dachte, dass sie erwachen würde, doch sie war weder auf der Wiese noch im Krankenzimmer von Hogwarts. Sie befand sich in einem wunderschönen Zimmer, das hell beleuchtet war. Sie erhob sich und öffnete die Tür.

Diese Tür führte nach draußen.

Draußen sah sie einen hoch gewachsenen, blühenden Apfelbaum, um den über all kleine Stöcke mit roten Zetteln standen. Der Raum schien heruntergekommen und dunkel. Der Raum, in dem sie sich gerade befand sah viel freundlicher aus. Sie sah auf den Boden um sich zu vergewissern, dass dort keine Stufe war und erblickte einen Zettel.

Sie hob ihn auf und las was darauf stand:

_Wünsch dir was und es wird wahr._

_Doch tue dies deutlich und klar._

_Schreib ihn auf den Zettel dort_

_und an das Stöckchen an diesem Ort._

_Aber alles hat seinen Preis,_

_den du zu zahlen hast,_

_denn auch Wünsche_

_sind nicht umsonst._

_Dato_

Sie hatte sofort verstanden, was damit gemeint war. Wenn sie sich etwas wünschte, müsse sie mit etwas von sich selbst bezahlen. Sie wusste schon, was sie sich wünschen wollte.

Bevor sie den Raum überhaupt betreten konnte sagte jemand hinter ihr: „Das musst du nicht tun."

Sie drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht von Kamiras.

„Warum sollte ich das nicht tun?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir wünschen willst, dass Ron Weasley wieder zu dir zurück kommt. Aber das ist in deinem Falle nicht so einfach, wie du denkst. Es ist alles viel komplizierter. Wenn du dir das wünscht, könntest du die Zukunft ernsthaft gefährden. Sie weiß das und doch gibt sie dir die Möglichkeit das zu tun. Ich kann sie nicht verstehen."

„Ja, sie haben recht. Das möchte ich mir wünschen. Aber ich möchte erst einmal wissen, wer_ sie_ ist und wer sie sind." antwortete sie fordernd.

Lachend antwortete er: „Typisch Prudertia. Will immer alles wissen. Also_ sie_ wird gleich hier sein, so wie ich sie kenne. Und ich? Nun du kennst mich eigentlich ganz gut und du wirst dich noch früh genug an mich erinnern." Er lächelte.

Hermine drehte sich enttäuscht um und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Baum. Doch das konnte Kamiras nicht gut heißen: „Warte!" rief er ihr hinterher. „Das darfst du nicht tun. Bitte. Tu das nicht."

Hermine hörte aber nicht auf ihn. Sie schrieb ihren Wunsch auf einen der roten Zettel.

„Nein, bitte. Nicht! Wenn du das tust must du mit den Konsequenzen leben. Bitte, Hermine. NICHT!"

Hermine hatte sich entschieden. Und wie schlimm konnten die Konsequenzen schon sein? Langsam ging sie auf einen der leeren Stöcke zu. Kurz bevor sie den Zettel daran heftete zuckte sie zusammen.

'Kann es doch schlimme Konsequenzen geben? Aber schlimmer kann es eh nicht mehr werden. Das ist das, was ich mir momentan am Meisten wünsche.'

Sie schloss ihre Augen mit einem Seufzer und heftete den Zettel an einen Stock.

Sofort wehte ein Wind durch den Raum und es schien ihr, als würde jemand lesen, was auf dem Zettel steht. Dann hörte sie, wie Harry zuvor, dieses Flüstern: „Dein Wunsch sei dir erfüllt."

„Also hast du dir das doch gewünscht und hast ihn hier zur Verzweiflung getrieben." Eine Frau mit schwarzen langen Haaren deutete auf den Mann, der nun verzweifelt auf dem Boden zusammengekauert lag. Von ihm ging ein Schluchzen aus.

„Leider musst du auch den Preis bezahlen, in dem Moment, in dem der Wunsch erfüllt wird. Was das für einer ist, das wirst du schon noch sehen. Aber bevor ich dir weitere Dinge erzähle stelle ich uns erst einmal vor: Ich bin Temperantia und das Häufchen Elend da ist Kamiras. Und dein wahrer Name ist nicht Hermine. Der Name deiner Seele ist Prudertia."

Das letzte Wort hallte in Hermines Kopf wieder und wieder. Es schien etwas wichtiges zu bedeuten. Und da waren plötzlich diese Bilder und Gefühle, die sie nicht kannte. Erinnerungen einer anderen Person schlussfolgerte sie.

„Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, dann frag einfach." wurde Prudertia nun angeboten. Und das nahm sie sofort an: „Warum hat Ron sich so verändert?"

Es schien, als würde Temperantia kurz überlegen, ob sie diese Frage beantworten sollte oder nicht. Doch sie rang sich zu einer Antwort durch: „Er ist nicht mehr Ron."

Enttäuscht antwortete Prudertia darauf: „Das hat er mir auch schon gesagt. Ich will wissen, was mit ihm passiert ist."

Die Frau seufzte und schien sich geschlagen zu geben. „Nun gut, ich erzähle dir alles. Aber erst einmal möchte ich an einen anderen Ort."

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen veränderte sich die Umgebung. Nun glich sie einem Park. Temperantia winkte Prudertia zu sich, damit sie sich auf die Bank setzt.

Das tat sie dann auch und Temperantia begann: „Nun, mit ihm ist das selbe passiert, wie mit dir eben. Du hattest plötzlich Erinnerungen, die nicht deine waren. Deine Seele hat dir die Erinnerungen von Prudertia, der Personifikation der Klugheit, übermittelt. Dabei sind diese Bilder dazu gefügt worden. Bei Ron war das etwas anders. Er hatte auch diese Bilder und Gedanken aber er hat dabei sein eigenes Ich verloren. Es ist verdrängt worden. In Computersprache ausgedrückt: Die Daten seiner Person sind von den Daten der Person von Superbia, der Personifikation des Hochmutes, überschrieben worden. Er ist jetzt nur noch Superbia wohingegen du sowohl Hermine als auch Prudertia sein kannst."

Hermine war jetzt etwas verwirrt. Aber dann würde ihr Wunsch Ron vielleicht wirklich zurück bringen. Sie hoffte. Dann fragte sie aber verwundert: „Wenn ich zwei Gesichter habe, wie ist es dann mit dir?"

Nicht überrascht von der Frage kam die Antwort: „Ich bin sowohl Temperantia als auch eine andere Person, die du auch kennst. Sie ist in deiner Nähe. So wie die anderen auch alle in deiner Nähe sind, auch Ron. Und Neville."

Da wurde Hermine hell hörig. Woher wusste sie das von Neville?

„Tja, ich weiß davon, weil ich es gesehen habe."

Kann sie Gedanken lesen?

„Ja, das kann ich. Aber nur hier. Keine Sorge. Und wegen Neville. Es war das Schicksal, das ihn ausgesucht hatte um zu sterben. Es hätte genau so gut jeder andere mit seinen Veranlagungen sein können. Zerbrich dir deswegen nicht den Kopf. Der Tod kann jeden immer und überall treffen. Auch ich könnte im nächsten Moment einfach tot umkippen."

Hermine fragte Geistesgegenwärtig: „Was versuchst du zu verstecken?" Dabei sprang sie auf und wurde bei jedem Wort etwas lauter.

Temperantia fing an zu lachen. „Also wirklich, diese Ähnlichkeit." sagte sie nur erheitert und lachend dazu. „Du stellst fast genau die selben Fragen wie Harry bei unserem ersten Treffen."

Hermine stutzte. Harry? Hatte sie wirklich gerade Harry gesagt?

„Ja, das habe ich gesagt und ich meine den selben Harry wie du. Aber für heute ist es genug. Du kannst Harry ja auf der Suche nach mir behilflich sein. Euch bleiben noch zwei Tage."

Das letzte was Hermine sah war das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war echt und ehrlich. Nicht so wie viele der Lächeln, die sie tagtäglich sah.

Sie öffnete die Augen auf ein neues.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.Kapitel: Die Rückkehr**

Harry rannte aufgeregt zum Krankenflügel. Er hatte heute Nacht von der Frau erfahren, dass Hermine wieder aufwachen würde. Sie schlief bereits seit drei Tagen.

Nur zu verständlich.

Als sie gefunden wurde, sah sie aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Sie schien so schwach und fast wie tot. Neben ihr waren lauter Blutflecken im Gras zu sehen und das Wasser des Sees war leicht rosa geworden. Doch woher dieses Blut kam war ungewiss.

Seit diesem Tag war Ron verschwunden. Und Neville. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass Hermines Zustand mit Ron zu tun hatte.

Er klopfte an der Tür zum Krankenzimmer an und als er keine Antwort hörte, trat er einfach ein. Der Anblick, den er sah, war so unglaublich schön. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne schien fein in das Zimmer. An einem der Fenster stand Hermine. Das Licht umspielte sanft ihre Gesichtszüge. Sie sah starr hinaus, hinaus in das Licht und Harry schien es fast, als wenn ihr Haar eine andere Farbe hätte und sich im Wind bewegte, obwohl alle Fenster geschlossen waren. Auch aus dieser Entfernung konnte er sehen, dass sie sehr traurig aussah. Doch jetzt verstand Harry was Ron so sehr an ihr mochte und warum er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Als hätte sie ihn bemerkt wischte sie kurz mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm und sagte leise und schwach, aber immer noch so laut das man es hören konnte: „Ich muss mit dir reden Harry!"

So kam er ihr langsam näher und sie setzten sich auf eines der Betten. Ein langes Schweigen brach aus und niemand schien es brechen zu wollen. Beiden war anscheinend etwas sehr peinlich, nur wussten beide nicht, was es war.

So brach Harry das Schweigen: „Du siehst sehr traurig aus. Möchtest du mir erzählen, was passiert ist und was dich so traurig macht?"

Sie sah ihn an, als hätte sie gehofft, dass er das fragt.

Und so begann sie alles zu erzählen. Alles, was passiert war. Alles, bis auf den Traum. Während sie erzählte wurde sie zunehmend leiser und immer trauriger. Am Ende war es dann wieder so weit, dass sie anfing zu weinen. Sie war plötzlich nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. Doch Harry sah in ihr plötzlich nur noch die Frau, die sie war. Nicht mehr die Hermine Granger, die sie seit dem ersten Tag ihrer Freundschaft war. Sie war einfach nur noch eine Frau, die dringend Halt suchte.

Noch bevor er es hätte stoppen können, nahm er sie in den Arm und tröstete sie.

So saßen sie bestimmt mehrere Minuten da. Hermine weinte sich in seiner Schulter aus und er hatte Recht gehabt. Ron war an diesem Zustand schuld.

Als sich Hermine wieder gefangen hatte fragte sie: „Hast du in deinen Träumen auch so eine komische Frau getroffen?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht und stutzte. Woher wusste sie das mit der Frau?

„Du kannst es nicht verschweigen. Temperantia hat es mir gesagt." sagte sie fordernd.

„Bitte wer?" fragte Harry verstört.

„Na, die Frau mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und den roten Augen. Hat sie dir nie ihren Namen genannt?"

„Nein. Aber es ist genau diese Frau..."

Und beide unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit über ihre Träume und Harry offenbarte ihr, dass er nicht mehr lange unter ihnen bleiben wird und dass er sich in diese Frau verliebt hatte.

Dann jedoch warf Madam Pomfrey ihn aus dem Krankenzimmer, damit Hermine sich noch ausruhen konnte. Außerdem begann der Unterricht.

Harry verabschiedete sich und beide trennten sich sichtbar erleichtert, da jetzt nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stand. Sie hatten sich alles gesagt, all ihre Ängste und Geheimnisse. Sie waren wieder ein Stückchen näher gerückt.

Harry rannte los, um noch pünktlich zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu kommen.

Er kam fünfzehn Minuten zu spät und das war bei Professor Inaer unverzeihlich. Fünf Minuten zu spät, OK, das war noch in Ordnung. Zehn Minuten zu spät ließ sie gerade noch mal so durchgehen aber fünfzehn Minuten zu spät, war unverzeihlich und dein Todesurteil. Sie zog Gryffindor gleich 30 Punkte ab und verdonnerte ihn zum Nachsitzen.

Der Unterricht an sich war gut und lustig, wie immer.

Allerdings wunderte er sich, dass die Schule nicht schon geschlossen worden war. Zu viel war passiert, als dass sie hätte geöffnet bleiben können.

Doch beim Mittagessen geschah etwas, womit keiner gerechnet hatte. Alle vermissten waren wieder zurück. Sie standen plötzlich in dem Eingangsportal zur Großen Halle.

Hermine war so verwundert Neville lebend zu sehen, dass sie ihm direkt um den Hals fiel und er nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Ron nahm sie in den Arm und Ginny setzte sich wieder zu ihnen, so wie früher.

Alles schien wieder so, wie es einmal war.

Aber Harry und Hermine spürten, dass dem nicht so war.

Neville benahm sich genau so wie immer. Die anderen aber schienen irgend eine unperfekte Rolle zu spielen. Ron benahm sich Hermine und allen anderen gegenüber viel kälter als sonst. Ginny sah sich sehr genau um und nahm die männlichen Wesen anscheinend genau in Augenschein, doch ihre Blicke ruhten meistens auf Malfoy, welcher entweder Ginny anstarrte oder ohne wirklich jede Emotion (das hatte er früher nie ganz geschafft) auf seinen Teller sah. Pavati sah ständig neidisch durch die Gegend und Goyle war gefrässiger als sonst. Er wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu essen. Mit ihnen zusammen war George aufgetaucht, der anscheinend niemandem traute und sich zurück gezogen hatte.

Harry schien es so, als wäre etwas passiert, was er nicht erklären konnte. Die anderen waren alle zurück und alle stellten Fragen, die mit ihrem verschwinden zu tun hatten, aber keiner von ihnen antwortete auf diese Fragen, bis auf Ron, der fast vor Eitelkeit und Stolz zu platzen begann.

Diese Gefühle konnte Harry sich nicht mehr erklären. Sein Gehör wurde von Stunde zu Stunde immer schlechter und er befürchtete, dass er Morgen nichts mehr hören konnte.

Die, die verschwunden waren, waren wieder aufgetaucht und er fand es komisch, dass ihm das egal war. Es kümmere ihn nicht im geringsten. Es war, als ob er langsam die Fähigkeit etwas zu empfinden verlor und ihm plötzlich alles egal wurde.

Alle redeten durcheinander und das ging Harry auf die Nerven. So konnte er sich im Endeffekt nicht mehr zurück halten. Er stand abrupt auf und schrie durch die ganze Halle: „RUHE! Haltet alle die Klappe. Und ihr," er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die, die zurückgekehrt waren, außer Neville, „hört auf diese Schmierenkomödie zu spielen. Das ist doch alles Mist!" Bei diesen Worten warf er seinen Becher um und die ganze Halle sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Übel gelaunt stapfte er aus der Halle und fünf Augenpaare folgten ihm misstrauisch und hasserfüllt, was aber niemand bemerkte, bis auf Hermine, die ihre Augen und Ohren nun immer sehr weit offen hielt. In dem Moment wusste sie, das sich ihr Wunsch noch nicht erfüllt hatte und Ron immer noch Superbia war.

Auch sie erhob sich und ging hinter Harry her. Harry stampfte gerade zu davon. Ungeschickterweise lief er an Peeves vorbei.

„Hallo Pooooooooooooootter." rief dieser Harry zu. Doch Harry schien das nicht zu interessieren. Er stampfte einfach weiter.

Der Poltergeist konnte sich doch so eine Ignorierung nicht gefallen lassen und so schnappte er sich die erst besten Sachen, was rein zufälligerweise Steine waren, die irgendjemand in eine Ecke des Schlosses gelegt hatte, aus welchem Grund auch immer, und ließ sie direkt über Harry nieder prasseln.

Peeves war sehr enttäuscht, dass das nicht die gewünschte Wirkung hatte. In der Tat schien es ihm so, als ob Harry nichts davon gespürt hatte.

Dem war auch so. Harry hatte das ganze überhaupt nicht gespürt. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass etwas passiert war, bis zu dem Moment, als Blut ihm über die Stirn lief und von seinem Auge tropfte. Er fasste sich verwundert an die Stirn und zog die Hand zurück und besah sie sich. Wirklich, voller Blut. Er fragte sich, warum er das nicht gemerkt hatte, und da viel ihm ein, dass er dabei ist _jegliches_ Gefühl zu verlieren. Das hatte er also schon nicht mehr gespürt. Er wusste, dass es bald so weit sein musste.

Hermine, die ihm in einigem Abstand gefolgt war, hatte ihn nun eingeholt.

„Harry, ich..." begann sie. Als sie dann Harrys Gesicht sah, war sie außer sich vor Sorge: „Harry, was ist passiert? Das sieht ja schlimm aus. Du musst sofort in den Krankenflügel!"

„Nein!" Diese Antwort kam leise, aber bestimmt und ernst. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Denk nicht so viel an andere. Denk bitte mal an dich selbst."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging. Er ließ eine verblüffte Hermine zurück.

„Aber.." war das einzige, was sie noch raus brachte. Dann dachte sie nach und kam zu dem Schluss: Er hat ja recht. Ich sollte mich um mich selber kümmern. Wenn ich anderen helfen will, muss ich erst einmal mit meinen Problemen fertig werden.

Sie sah durch das Fenster. Sie sah einen Mond, der komischerweise von Oben abnahm. Da musste sie unweigerlich an Ron denken und leise Tränen rannen ihr wieder über das Gesicht. Mit gesenktem Kopf begab sie sich nun zu den Schlafsälen.

Harry beeilte sich nicht wirklich um pünktlich zu sein. Er musste noch zu seiner Nachsitzstunde bei Professor Inaer.

Als er dann doch hoffnungslos verspätet ankam war der Raum dunkel und leer. Im hinteren Bereich des Raumes konnte er eine Person wahr nehmen. Da saß jemand auf dem Lehrerpult. Er wusste nicht wer es war, aber er hatte die Ahnung, dass es Temperantia war.

So ging er langsam auf das Pult zu. Er versuchte sie auszumachen, aber es war schwer. Er konnte kaum noch was sehen.

„Wie ich sehe hast du mich jetzt gefunden. Und dein Wunsch geht langsam aber sicher in Erfüllung. Das sehe ich dir an."

Sie verließ das Pult und kam langsamen und federleichten Schrittes auf ihn zu. Bei ihm angekommen berührte sie seine Stirn. Bei dieser Berührung fühlte Harry tatsächlich ihre Hand und ihre Wirkung.

„So ist es schon besser, oder?" fragte sie ihn lächelnd.

Harry war sehr erstaunt. Nicht nur, dass er sie fühlen konnte, er konnte plötzlich auch wieder richtig sehen und schmecken, hören. Das war wie ein Wunder.

„Wie hast du..?" wollte er Fragen, sie antwortete aber schon bevor er diese Frage ausgesprochen hatte.

„Das war meine eigene Magie. Leider kann sie nicht lange gegen die Macht der Wünsche durchhalten. Im Gegensatz zu der Macht der Wünsche und der Worte bin ich schwach." Sie drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Es ist bald soweit, oder?" fragte Harry bedrückt.

„Ja. Du hast nicht mehr lange. Vielleicht wirst du aus dieser Nacht noch erwachen, aber bei der darauf ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich..." Ihre Antwort kam so bedrückt, wie er die Frage gestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihm nicht in die Augen gesehen. Auch jetzt konnte sie es nicht, da sie wusste...

„Wieso habe ich dich jetzt gefunden? Ich bin einfach zu spät zum Nachsitzen gekommen und dann warst du hier. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit über?" fragte er sie, damit keine peinliche Stille eintrat.

Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, sah ihm aber nicht in die Augen.

„Warum fragst du das? Du weißt es doch, oder? Ich muss mich noch verstecken."

Sie sah auf den Boden. Harry kam näher. Seine Hände legten sich um ihr Gesicht. Er trug ihr Gesicht nun auf den Händen, er hob sie an und sah etwas, das er von ihr nie vermutet hatte: Sie weinte. Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht entlang und Trauer stand in ihren Augen.

„Wieso weinst du?"

„Weil ich das nicht will."

„Was willst du nicht?"

„Dass du durch meine Schuld schläfst."

„Wieso 'durch deine Schuld'?"

„Weil dein Wunsch für mich war."

„Nein, er war für mich."

„Was?"

„Weil ich mit dir schon damals zusammen sein wollte."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dich lieb."

Jetzt war es raus. Er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte es ihr wirklich gesagt. Nun fuhr er aber fort: „Damals wusste ich es noch nicht so genau."

„Wieso dann?"

„Weil du da auch schon etwas besonderes für mich warst. Ich hatte einen Einblick bekommen, den sonst niemand gesehen hatte und da dachte ich, du hättest das verdient."

Bei diesen Worten warf sie sich in seine Arme und weinte hämmungslos. Sie schluchzte und weinte.

„Hättest du dir das nur nicht gewünscht."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich das nicht will. Du bist ein zu guter Mensch!"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber... Empfindest du etwa etwas für mich? Mehr als Freundschaft? Darf ich hoffen?"

Sie drückte sich von ihm weg und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Natürlich! Auch wenn der erste Kuss von dir aus kam, ich würde nie jemanden küssen wenn es mir nicht ernst wäre."

In dem Moment war Harry so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ehrlich gesagt, war er noch nie so glücklich gewesen.

Sie sahen sich an. Unwillkürlich senkte Harry seinen Kopf und beide schlossen die Augen. Es kam zu einem langen und innigen Kuss.

Dann nahm sie seine Hand und sagte ihm: „Folge mir."

Das wollte Harry gerne tun, doch davor wollte er noch etwas wissen: „Warte!"

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an.

„Wie ist dein Name? Ich kenne ihn immer noch nicht..."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Sie antwortete: „Inaer. Inaer Dumbledore."


	11. Chapter 11

Womit wir auch schon bei Kapitel 11 wären...

**11.Kapitel: Verschwunden**

Neville erwachte aus einem traumlosen Schlaf.

Schwach drangen einige Fetzten von Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster. Der Raum war nicht sehr beleuchtet. Als er sich jedoch umsah, erblickte er Harrys leeres Bett.

Das rüttelte ihn sofort wach. Er stand so schnell er konnte auf. Das Harry vor ihm aufgestanden war, war mehr als seltsam. Er war sonst immer einer der letzten, die es überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen aufzustehen.

Sein Bett war unberührt.

Neville begann sich sorgen zu machen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es jetzt 5 : 50 Uhr war, viel zu früh zum aufstehen!

Dennoch zog er sich so schnell wie möglich an und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry. Als er die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter rannte, sah er Harry, wie dieser gemütlich auf dem Sofa saß und in die Flammen des Kamins starrte.

„Harry! Wie gut das du hier bist. Ich dachte, dir sei sonst was passiert, da du nicht in deinem Bett geschlafen hattest." Mit diesen Worten lief er auf Harry zu.

Harry zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen.

Neville setzte sich nun neben ihn und fragte, warum er denn nicht im Bett geschlafen hätte. Auch darauf reagierte Harry nicht.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Harry starrte gar nicht in das Feuer. Er schlief.

Neville stand dann so behutsam auf, wie er konnte um ihn nicht zu wecken, doch es war bereits zu spät.

„Guten Morgen Neville. Warum bist du schon so früh auf?" fragte Harry verschlafen den zu Tode erschrockenen Neville, da er damit nicht gerechnet hatte.

Als Neville sich beruhigt hatte, fragte er nochmal: „Warum hast du nicht in deinem Bett geschlafen?"

„Naja, sagen wir es so: Ich hatte heute die beste Nacht meines Lebens!" Danach musste Harry gähnen. Neville sah ihn verständnislos an.

Harry stand auf.

„Na, ist auch egal. Ist zwar noch ein bisschen früh, aber wollen wir schon mal Frühstücken gehen?"

So machten sich beide auf den Weg, um in aller Herrgottsfrühe das Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Unterwegs sprachen sie kaum ein Wort, nur das nötigste.

Kurz vor der Großen Halle hörten sie, wie Professor MacGonagall aufgeregt mit einem der Lehrer sprach: „Das ist das erste Mal, dass er verschwunden ist, ohne auch nur etwas zu sagen. Und sein Büro sah auch nicht gerade so aus, als hätte er es freiwillig verlassen."

Der andere Lehrer, den man an der Stimme als Professor Flittwick erkennen konnte, meinte genau so aufgeregt zurück: „Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir können den Schülern ja schlecht sagen, dass ihr Schulleiter spurlos verschwunden ist."

„Was?" flüsterte Neville überrascht und ängstlich zugleich zu Harry. „Professor Dumbledore ist verschwunden?"

„Anscheinend." flüsterte Harry in aller Seelenruhe zurück. „Aber komm, wir sollten das eigentlich nicht gehört haben. Lass uns weiter gehen."

So gingen sie weiter, aber in eine andere Richtung und suchten einen neuen Weg um zur Großen Halle zu gelangen.

Am Morgen hatte sich die Nachricht, dass Professor Dumbledore verschwunden war,schon im ganzen Schloss verbreitet.

Nach dem Mittagessen stand Hermine auf und wollte sich in die Bücherei begeben. Langsam schlich sie die Gänge entlang immer noch bedrückt von der Sache mit Ron.

Auf dem Weg lief ihr ganz unvorbereitet ein alter Bekannter über den Weg.

„Huch," sagte sie, als sie fast in ihn gelaufen wäre, „Percy! Was machst du denn hier?"

Percy, der etwas abwesend schien sagte nur: „Ich wollte einfach nur mal nach meinem kleinen Bruder und nach meiner Schwester sehen."

„Ich glaube, das ist keine so gute Idee. Die Beiden sind seit einigen Tagen total verändert." meinte Hermine traurig, wobei ihr Herz wieder anfing zu schmerzen, da sie an _ihren _Ron denken musste.

„Das glaube ich nicht." Er ging einfach an ihr vorbei. „Ich glaube eher, dass du es nicht wert bist."

Diese Worte kamen so abfällig und der Blick, den sie erhaschte, war so nieder schmetternd. Das hatte sie noch nie bei Percy gesehen. Sofort begannen ihre Zahnräder an zu rattern und zu arbeiten: Könnte es sein, dass...

Aber diesen Gedanken konnte sie nicht zu Ende denken. Plötzlich bekam sie keinerlei Luft mehr. Irgendetwas schnürte ihr den Hals zu. Sie griff zu ihrem Hals und bemerkte ein Band, das ihren Hals zuschnürte. Sie fühlte, wie sie langsam Luft brauchte. Entfernt vernahm sie Percy's Stimme: „Na, wie fühlt es sich an wenn einem die Luft zum Leben wegbleibt?"

Sie hatte schmerzen. Ihre Lunge verlangte nach Sauerstoff. Geschwächt sank sie zu Boden. Sie versuchte ständig nach Luft zu schnappen, konnte aber das, was es unbegrenzt gab, nicht erhalten.

'Ich will nicht sterben!' waren ihre Gedanken. 'Ich darf nicht sterben! Noch nicht! Nein. Bitte! Nein. Nein!NEIN!'

Plötzlich löste sich in ihr eine Sperre, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt existierte. Irgendetwas veränderte sich in ihr. Sie fühlte plötzlich eine Kraft, die sie noch nie zuvor vernommen hatte. Eine reine Energie ging durch ihren Körper.

Plötzlich bekam sie wieder Luft und sie fühlte sich stärker denn je.

Sie richtete sich auf und sah Percy an welcher am Boden lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie das jetzt sagte, sie tat es einfach: „Lass deine Hände bei dir, Avaratia. Diese Waffe solltest du nicht leichtsinnig gegen mich richten."

Sie richtete ihre Hand auf ihn und komischerweise fing er an in der Luft zu schweben. Eine schnelle Handbewegung warf ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Schnell drehte sich Hermine um und ging weiter. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass da, wo sie gestanden hatte, nun lauter Rissen im Boden, der Wand und der Decke waren.

An einer anderen Stelle des Schlosses ging ein rothaariges Mädchen an den See, an dem sie damals verschwunden war. Ginny setzte sich an den selben Platz, an dem sie das letzte Mal gesessen hatte. Stumm sah sie auf den See hinaus.

Dann lächelte sie und sagte ohne sich umzudrehen: „Hör auf dich zu verstecken Acedia. Ich weiß das du da hinten stehst."

Tatsächlich näherte sich Draco, dessen Blick immer noch so kalt und leer war, wie beim Essen gestern. Er setzte sich direkt neben sie.

„Ich mag diese Umgebung nicht. Sie ist mir zu warm, zu freundlich, zu ... menschlich."

„Da hast du recht. Wir können das ja später korrigieren. Aber jetzt noch nicht. Noch müssen wir warten."

„Warum? Alle sind da. Warum dann jetzt nicht alles beginnen lassen?"

Luxuria lachte laut auf: „Ha! Bevor wir das können muss _er_ noch beseitigt werden."

„Morgen ist er beseitigt! Dann können wir doch..."

„Nein!" schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Das haben wir nicht zu entscheiden. Wir müssen uns nach ihm richten!"

„Nun gut. Ich will mich wirklich nicht mit ihm anlegen."

Luxuria neigte sich zu ihm rüber und küsste Acedia.

„Dein Herz ist so kalt. In niemandes Gegenwart zeigst du auch nur ein Gefühl. Du hast keines entwickelt. Nur zu mir hast du eine besondere Beziehung aufgebaut, denn ich gebe dir das, was du willst, verlange dafür aber nichts von dir."

„Warum machst du es dann?"

„Ganz einfach: Jeder Mann verfällt mir, wenn ich das will. Nur du kannst mir keine Zuneigung geben, dich nicht in mich verlieben. Das fasziniert mich."

Langsam kam sie ihm näher. Sie küsste ihn ein weiteres mal, doch er ließ es einfach so geschehen. Es interessierte ihn einfach nicht, was da passierte. Es war ihm egal, so egal, wie einem etwas nur egal sein konnte.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?" schrie da ein Mädchen hinter den Beiden.

Luxuria drehte sich langsam um und sagte: „Ach, Pansy. Wieso? Was meinst du?"

Pansy schien sie vollkommen zu ignorieren: „Draco, was machst du da mit diesem etwas? Was soll das?"

Acedia stand auf und ging einfach an ihr vorbei. Dabei sagte er zu ihr: „Was ich wann und wie und wo mit wem mache, kann dir ganz egal sein, so wie du mir egal bist."

„So wie alles andere übrigens auch." Kam der Zusatz von Luxuria, die sich erhob um Draco zu folgen.

An diesem Abend stand Inaer in ihrer wahren Form in ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete den runden Mond durch ihr Fenster. Traurig sah sie den Wolken nach.

Dass die Welt um sie sich veränderte kümmerte sie wenig.

Das Fenster verschwand und sie schien in der Luft zu schweben. Direkt im Himmel, in der unendlichen Dunkelheit, nur erleuchtet durch den Mond und einzelne Sterne.

„Du wusstest das es so enden würde. Du wusstest es und hast dich trotzdem darauf eingelassen und dein Herz geöffnet." sagte ihr Kamiras, der hinter ihr schwebte, mit einer traurigen Stimme. „Du hattest dein Glück."

„Ja. Und das war auch gut so. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es schlimme Konsequenzen haben würde, würde ich seinen Wunsch rückgängig wünschen."

„Und was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich weiß es nicht! Ich kann keine klare Version der Zukunft mehr sehen. Alles ist so verschwommen."

„Du hast recht. Auch ich kann sie nicht mehr klar sehen. Aber eines steht fest: Heute Nacht wird sich sein Wunsch vollkommen erfüllen."

Kurz nach dem Kamiras das gesagt hatte, begann Inaer sich zu verändern. Ein Licht umgab sie und es drang in ihren Körper ein.

Entfernt hörte man die Glocke acht Uhr schlagen.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid..."

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er unterhielt sich kaum mit denen um ihn herum. Er konnte sie auch kaum noch hören. Vor etwa einer Stunde hatte er aufgehört etwas zu fühlen und vor zwei Stunden hatte er das Essen, das er gegessen hatte, nicht mehr geschmeckt. Von Minute zu Minute konnte er schlechter hören und schlechter sehen. Diese Sinne schwanden auch immer schneller.

„Hey, Harry." Hörte er Nevilles quietschige Stimme in seinem Ohr wieder hallen. „Bist du auf das Spiel in zwei Tagen vorbereitet? Du bist schon lange nicht mehr beim Training gewesen."

Stimmt ja, das Quidditschspiel übermorgen. Das hatte er total vergessen. Aber er hatte auch etwas besseres zu tun gehabt. So antwortete er: „Ja, darauf bin ich vorbereitet. Aber ich bezweifle, dass ich an dem Spiel teilnehmen kann."

„Wieso? Was ist denn los?" fragte Hermine, die neben ihm saß und ihre Hausaufgaben erledigte.

Ach ja, Hermine gab es ja auch noch. Die tapfere Hermine, die sich zusammen nahm und sich nichts anmerken ließ. Es tat ihm irgendwie Leid, dass er nur an sich gedacht hatte und sie nun so alleine zurück lassen musste. Ja, es tat ihm wirklich Leid.

„Mir geht es nicht so gut."antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich fühle mich so leer und ohne jede Kraft." Ja, so ging es ihm gerade wirklich. Er fühlte sich wirklich nicht gut. Das er sich so fühlte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass es bald so weit sein musste.

Dann schüttelte ihn Hermine und er sah, dass sich ihre Lippen bewegten, aber er konnte sie nicht hören. Jetzt hatte er auch noch sein Gehör verloren. Er war wohl wirklich nah dran. Das würde aber bedeuten, dass sich sein Wunsch erfüllt.

Irgendwie machte ihn diese Tatsache glücklich.

Er lehnte sich zurück in das Sofa.

Er wusste, dass seine Augen geöffnet waren, aber sehen konnte er auch nicht mehr.

Leise sagte er zu Hermine und Neville: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es musste so kommen. Aber es tut mir Leid..."

Dann fielen ihm die Augen zu und er glitt in einen ruhigen Schlaf und eine Welt, die er als seine eigene ausmachen konnte.

Er war eingeschlafen. Er war in den „Ewigen Schlaf" gefallen. Und das war gut so.

Hermine schüttelte ihn so stark, wie sie konnte. Aber Harry wachte nicht auf.

Eine allgemeine Panik entstand, als Harry unter keinen Umständen die Augen öffnete.

Doch Harry bekam davon nichts mehr mit. Er schlief und träumte einen Traum.

In den Schreien und dem Tohuwabohu konnte man entfernt eine Glocke acht Mal schlagen hören.

**Habe ich schon mal irgendwann erwähnt, wie wenig ich mich doch auf das Abi freu?**

**Sogar in den Ferien hat man Stress.**

**Ich hoffe ihr hattet frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.**

**Bis demnächst (vielleicht dann mal pünktlich)**


	12. Chapter 12

So, es geht endlich weiter. Leider konnte ich in den letzten Monaten nichts hoch laden, da ich ein paar tage im Krankenhaus zugebracht habe und es sich danach als schwierig erwiesen hat, an den PC mit der Internetverbindung zu kommen. Nach einer Kreuzbandfersatzplastik und einem neu angenähten Meniskus, kann man sich so was ja denken. Dafür habe ich aber diese Story zuende geschrieben . Abi leb wohl, ich mach dich nächstes Jahr! Sport ist Mord!

Nun geht's aber weiter mit der Geschichte...

**12.Kapitel: Allein **

Harry wachte trotz aller Bemühungen nicht auf. Sie hatten wirklich alles versucht, vom schwersten und stärksten Zauber, bis hin zum einfachen Hausmittel. Er wachte einfach nicht auf.

Alle waren Ratlos, sogar die Lehrer. So brachten sie ihn kurzerhand in den Krankenflügel, doch auch dort konnte man nicht helfen. Er schlief einfach.

Er schlief und wollte, oder besser gesagt konnte, nicht anders.

Hermine saß, als alle gegangen waren, an seinem Bett. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr eine Sondererlaubnis gegeben.

Sie hielt seine Hand. Jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Die Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herab und nichts konnte sie stoppen.

„Warum nur?" fragte Hermine, mehr sich selbst, als den schlafenden Harry.

„Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Ich fühle mich so allein, Harry, so allein. Zuerst das mit Ron und jetzt fällst du auch noch in diesen „Ewigen Schlaf". Wie könnt ihr mir das nur antun?"

Die Verzweiflung hielt sie in eisernem Griff gefangen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich daraus befreien sollte. In ihrem Bewusstsein kämpfte sie dagegen an, doch mit jedem vermeidlichen kleinen Sieg, fasste die Hand nur noch fester zu.

Da hörte sie eine Stimme aus der Finsternis.

„Wir können das tun, weil es unsere Bestimmung ist."

Sie konnte sich vor Schreck nicht mehr rühren. Aber antworten konnte sie: „Was meinst du damit?"

Aus der Finsternis des Raumes kam die Antwort: „Das das passierte war vorherbestimmt. Es war unausweichlich. Es musste geschehen. Genau so, wie das, was in den nächsten Tagen geschehen wird schon seit unserer Geburt fest stand. Wir wussten es nur noch nicht."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Du brauchst nicht zu glauben. Du weißt es doch bereits. Du weißt es bereits seit dem Tag, an dem du mich töten gesehen hast, Prudertia."

Langsam trat er ins Licht. Er kam ihr langsam immer näher. Sie traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen.

„Weißt du, was schade ist?" fragte er sie spöttisch.

„Was denn?" war ihre matte Gegenfrage.

Von hinter griff er ihr an ihren Unterkiefer und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten, so dass sie in sein Gesicht sah. Gelbe Augen blitzten sie an.

„Dass du wieder auf der Falschen Seit stehst. Es tut mir jetzt schon Leid, dass ich so ein schönes Wesen wie dich töten werde. Aber du hast mich töten sehen. Das kann ich dir nicht durchgehen lassen."

Das wollte sie sogar und das wusste er. Ihr Unterbewusstsein schrie nach dem Tod.

„Warum tust du es dann nicht einfach, Ira?" provozierte sie den veränderten George.

„Weil es noch nicht an der Zeit ist." Dabei ließ er von ihr ab und wich ein Stück zurück.

„Noch dazu hat _er_ es mir verboten. Du bist_ seine_ Beute und mit _ihm_ möchte ich mich nicht anlegen."

Schweigen trat ein. Keiner von Beiden sagte etwas.

Dann jedoch ergriff Ira das Wort: „Es ist eigentlich schade. Harry war so ein guter Freund. Es ist komisch. Allem gegenüber empfinde ich nur Zorn und Hass. Nur nicht auf ihn. Und auf meinen Bruder, auf euch sieben im Allgemeinen."

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das sagte, aber sie tat es einfach: „Ich fühle mich so allein." Wieder liefen die Tränen in Strömen.

„Sagen wir es Mal so: Wenn man so ist wie wir, dann kann man nur alleine sein. Ein normaler Mensch würde, wenn wir ihm unsere Aufmerksamkeit widmen, an uns zerbrechen. Wir würden ihn zerstören. Uns sieben kann das ja egal sein, aber ihr sieben zieht euch aus Sorge um die Menschen zurück und wählt freiwillig die Einsamkeit. Merkwürdig ist aber, dass auch wir eben jenes tun. Auch wir ziehen uns meistens zurück und pflegen keinen Kontakt zu den Menschen und geben uns nur mit unseres gleichen ab. Aber nicht aus Angst oder Vorsicht, eher aus Ekel. Menschen sind so Ekel erregend Geschöpfe, die sich selbst töten und denken, dass sie über jeden erhaben sind. Sie sind so eingebildet und von sich selbst überzeugt. Der springende Punkt aber ist, dass du im Prinzip immer alleine bist. Egal, wie glücklich du bist oder mit wie vielen Menschen du dich umgibst: Bei deiner Geburt bist du allein, während deines gesamten Lebens bist du allein und bei dem Eintritt deines Todes bist du ebenfalls allein. Immer bist du allein, aber du merkst es nicht immer."

Er schwieg.

Prudertia allerdings fuhr resignierend fort: „Ich weiß. Aber Zwillinge sind eine Ausnahme. Sie tragen halbe Seelen in sich. Eigentlich haben sie nur eine Seele, die gespalten wurde. Sie waren einmal eins. Sie sind nie alleine. Sie wissen, wo ihre andere Hälfte ist. Das müsstest du doch eigentlich am Besten wissen, oder?"

„Ja. Aber wie unser Beispiel zeigt: Sie können nicht immer zusammen sein. Und meine Seele ist immer noch eine Hälfte. Und ich fühle mich einsamer, als ich mich jemals zuvor fühlte."

Sie lachte leise. „Nur zu verständlich."

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Und sie sah ihn so an, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie lächelte und ein warmer Blick streifte ihn. Für einem Moment war der ganze Hass aus seinem Innersten verschwunden, der Zorn war verflogen. Die Tränen liefen immer noch über ihre Wangen. Sie sah aus wie ein weinender Engel.

Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber plötzlich sah er seinen Bruder vor sich sitzen, der ihn anlächelte und ihm versuchte etwas zu sagen. Seine Lippen schienen die selben Worte zu formen, die er als letztes, kurz vor seinem Tod gesagt hatte: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen riss sich George los und drehte sich geschwind um, um wieder in den Schatten zu verschwinden.

„Dieses Gespräch hat nie statt gefunden." flüsterte er. Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Bevor sie jetzt Harry verließ sagte sie noch ganz leise: „Du bist zu beneiden."

Sie verließ diesen Ort, doch sie konnte noch nicht schlafen.

So schlich sie sich aus der Schule und ging an den See. Dort suchte sie sich einen Baum aus, auf den sie kletterte. Sie war dem Mond so nahe.

In ihr stieg ein Lied auf, das sie zuerst nur summte, dann aber laut sang:

„_Ich kann den Schmerz nicht überwinden, sehe nur die nächste Wand. _

_Tausend Träume die verschwinden, denn mein Herz hast du verbannt._

_Und die Tränen meiner Seele spiegeln Wasser nur für dich._

_Alles was ich noch empfinde ist der Schmerz der mich zerbricht."_

„Welch ein Gejaule!" wurde Hermine bei ihrem Gesang unterbrochen.

Unter ihr sah sie eine Person, die ihr sehr bekannt vor kam.

Die Person sprang ganz einfach auf den Baum neben Hermine und fuhr fort: „Aber so viel Wahrheit ist in ihr enthalten."

„Seufz, Luxuria. Diese Art von Aufmunterung brauche ich gerade noch." sagte Hermine ihr niedergeschlagen und sarkastisch.

„Oh doch. Das muss ich jetzt machen. Du bist jetzt vollkommen allein. Keiner deiner guten 'Freunde' ist noch bei dir. Dein ach so sehr geliebter Ron ist dein Gegner und dein Harry ist eingeschlafen. Tja, was machst du jetzt nur? Wirst du dir neue Freund suchen?" war die abfällige Bemerkung Luxurias in einem spöttischen Ton.

Das war Hermine zu viel. Sie sprang kurzer Hand vom Baum und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Doch Luxuria ließ nicht Locker und schrie ihr nach: „Du kannst nicht länger vor der Realität davon laufen! Sie ist dabei dich einzuholen. Deine Wahrheit wird erschüttert werden."

Leise fügte sie noch hinzu: „Du wirst schon sehen, was wir tun können."

Im Krankenflügel schlich sich Inaer schnell ein.

Sie ließ ihre Verkleidung fallen und setzte sich neben denjenigen, dem sie ihr Glück aber auch ihr Leid zu verdanken hat.

„Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal sagen, dass es mir Leid tut." sagte sie leise und resignierend.

Es kam, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, keine Reaktion. Er lag einfach da und schlief. Und sie konnte nichts machen. Das machte ihr am Meisten zu schaffen. Sie war so Mächtig, aber all ihre Macht, all ihre Fähigkeiten, all ihre Kraft konnten ihm nicht helfen. Es würde nichts ändern.

Traurig sah sie auf ihn herab und sagt: „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass sich dein Wunsch erfüllt hat. Ich habe diese schrecklichen Dinge vergessen. Ich kann sie mir einfach nicht mehr ins Gedächtnis rufen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass sie schrecklich gewesen sein müssen, denn das war mir klar. Du hast mich von fast all meinem Leid erlöst. Und du hattest mich gefunden. Dein Wunsch ist wahr geworden."

Sie stand auf und sah auf ihn herab. Ihr Blick war leer und emotionslos.

„Und doch war es umsonst."

Ihr Kopf senkte sich dem Boden entgegen.

„Das was ich noch tun werde wird sich in mir einbrennen und dein Leben hast du so vollkommen umsonst geopfert. Vielleicht wirst du das ja auch spüren, sogar bis in deinen Schlaf hinein. Ich und meine Zwillingsschwester... wir werden es tun müssen."

Damit verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer und die schlafende Nacht hielt endlich Einzug.

Der nächste Tag sollte qualvoller und entscheidender für alles werden, was es je auf der Erde gegeben hatte.

An diesem einen entscheidenden Tag war die Stimmung im ganzen Schloss mehr als bedrückend und eigenartig. Man konnte förmlich spüren, dass sich etwas anbahnte, dass etwas wichtiges Geschehen würde.

Die Gryffindors waren fast alle wegen Harry besorgt. Doch noch mehr Sorgen machten sich einige um Hermine, die seit gestern Abend noch schlimmer aus sah als sonst. Sie redete kaum, noch nicht mal, wenn jemand etwas sagte und sie es eigentlich hätte besser wissen können. Sie sah selten etwas anderes an als den Boden und am Frühstückstisch machte sie sich merkwürdig klein und aß kaum etwas, gerade mal ein halbes Brot ohne irgendwas. Hermine war sichtbar angeschlagen.

Aber nicht nur Hermine ging es so. Auch Inaer, die in ihrer gewohnten Verkleidung am Tisch der Lehrer saß, sah sehr betroffen aus und stillschweigend saß sie da. Einmal sah sie durch den Saal und die Blicke der Beiden Leidenden trafen sich. Hermine fand, dass ihr Blick so aussah, als wüsste sie etwas.

Als Hermine gerade aufstehen wollte um zu gehen wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen.

„Keiner rührt sich von der Stelle!" wurde in den Saal geschrien.

Keiner rührte sich und nach und nach betraten mehrere Hexen und Zauberer die Halle gefolgt von einigen Dementoren.

„Wir sind vom Zauberer- Ministerium und wir haben ziemlich gute Informationen, dass sich die Gesucht Inaer Dumbledore hier in dieser Schule befindet!"

Die Schüler und Lehrer sahen sich fragend an, nur Inaer regte sich nicht. Sie sah nur zum Boden.

„Los!" rief der (anscheinend) Anführer den Dementoren zu. „Durchsucht alles und jeden. Jeder könnte diese Mörderin sein."

Die Dementoren machten sich auf den Weg zu den ersten Schülern und Angst und Panik lagen in der Luft. In diesem Moment traf Inaer eine Entscheidung: „Wartet! Das wird nicht nötig sein!"

Sie stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Alle Blicke folgten ihr.

„Was soll das heißen? Ihr seid zu alt für die Gesuchte!" rief ihr der Anführer entgegen und lachte sich dabei scheckig.

Inaer hatte sich mittlerweile vor der Mitte des Lehrertisches positioniert.

„Und so was wie ihr will ein magisches Wesen sein. Ihr könnt ja noch nicht einmal einen einfachen Verwandlungszauber durchschauen. Aber ich habe nichts anderes von euch erwartet."

Der angesprochene Zauberer wurde rot vor Wut und rief ihr entgegen: „Unsere Dementoren hätten dich jetzt schon ge..."

„Eure Dementoren hatten mich letztes Mal schon nicht gefunden," fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Sie hätten es auch dieses Mal nicht geschafft."

„Und wieso zeigst du dich dann jetzt? Sofern du es überhaupt bist."

„Ich zeige mich jetzt, weil es manche Dinge gibt, die jetzt getan werden müssen." Nun ließ sie die Hülle fallen. Sie zog das Haarband aus den Haaren und der Zauber löste sich auf. Aus dem alten, schrumpligen, in die Jahre gekommenen Weib wurde eine schöne, anmutige, junge Frau.

Als die Zauberer und Hexen sie wirklich erkannten und aus der Starre der Bezauberung und Verwunderung befreiten gaben sie den Befehl, fast alle gleichzeitig: „Ergreift sie!"

Die Dementoren wandten sich zu ihr um und schwebten schnell auf sie zu.

Inaer aber machte keine Anstalten zu fliehen. Sie hob ihre Arme so, dass ihr Körper ein Kreuz bildete und begann Worte zu sagen, die keiner verstand. Dann ging ein helles Licht von ihr aus, das nach den Dementoren griff. Sie schreckten zurück, aber keiner konnte sich dem mehr entziehen.

Qualvolle Schreie gaben sie von sich und ein Licht kam aus ihrem Inneren. Ihre Körper zersprangen und zurück blieb eine geisterhafte Erscheinung. Sie kehrten in den Himmel ein, wo sie, seit ihrer Wandlung, hin wollten.

Dankende Blicke wurden Inaer zugeworfen und Inaer antwortete mit einem lieblichen und warmen: „Gern geschehen!"

Die Lichter umgaben sie noch kurz, wodurch sie wie ein Engel wirkte, und verschwanden dann Richtung Himmel.

„Was zum...?" war die erstaunte Frage der Angreifer.

„Ich habe die Finsternis von ihnen genommen und ihnen die wohlverdiente Ruhe gegeben. Im Gegensatz zu euch brauche ich keinen Zauberstab um zu zaubern. Die Worte und die Position genügen," war die Antwort darauf. Doch sie fuhr noch fort: „Es ist erst Morgen und die ersten Weichen für die Zukunft sind gestellt. Aber noch hat es nicht begonnen."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte eine der Hexen.

Doch Inaer konnte ihren Wissensdurst nicht mehr stillen. Die Hexen und Zauberer brachen plötzlich von einem grünen Blitz getroffen zusammen und fielen tot zu Boden.

Keiner konnte sich vor Schreck rühren, als sie sahen, wer da plötzlich durch das Portal trat.

„Das war ja einfacher als einem Baby den Schnuller weg zu nehmen." sagte der wohl gefürchtetste Zauberer der Welt kühl, als er über die Leichen stieg. Voldemort hatte es nach Hogwarts geschafft.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.Kapitel: Ein Anfang**

Voldemort stand nun in der Halle und alle sahen ihn gebannt vor Angst an.

„Das ich nun endlich, wo er tot ist, wieder diese Hallen betreten kann. Es ist wie ein Traum." sagte Voldemort mit einem leichten Unterton.

„Man sollte nicht zu viel träumen." war die Paroli von Inaer, die immer noch unberührt am selben Fleck stand, wie zuvor. „Wie sagt man so schön? Träume sind Schäume!"

Als Voldemort sich auf einen Schüler zu bewegte sprangen die Lehrer auf und Professor MacGonagall schrie erzürnt: „Wie können sie es wagen hier einzudringen?"

„Der Einzige, der mich hätte aufhalten können, Professor Albus Dumbledore, ihr Großvater, hätte mich aufhalten können. Aber der ist jetzt ja tot. Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy trat herein und er warf den toten Körper Dumbledores auf den Boden zu den anderen. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen hatte er viel Wunden am Körper, an denen er zweifels ohne gestorben war.

„Großvater!" rief Inaer entsetzt durch den Saal und wollte schon auf ihn zu rennen, doch Voldemort ergriff erneut das Wort: „Nein. Du bleibst wo du bist. Auch wenn du mächtiger bist als die meisten hier anwesenden, so wirst du doch nichts tun können, denn wir haben die Kinder in der Hand. Und sonst kann euch niemand helfen!"

„Wenn du meinst..." kam ein desinteressierter Laut von dem Tisch der Slytherins.

Lucius Malfoy erstarrte zu Eis, als er erkannte, wessen Stimme das gewesen war.

Voldemort blickte wütend zu dem Tisch und fragte zischend: „Wer war das?"

„Ich." kam die direkte Antwort. Draco tat sogar noch mehr: Er stand auf und sah dem Dunklen Lord ins Gesicht.

Voldemorts Blick wanderte von dem Jungen zu Malfoy und wieder zurück. Giftig sah er sich um.

„Du hast also die Frechheit dich gegen mich zu stellen? Nun, du sollst die Konsequenzen tragen: Avada ..."

„Halt!" schrie ihm Ginny entgegen, die aufgesprungen war. „DAS würde ich an deiner Stelle unterlassen!"

„Du wagst es mir Einhalt gebieten zu wollen, dummes Gör?"

„Sie ist kein _dummes Gör_." mischte sich nun auch Percy ein, „Sie ist das, was du verlangst."

„Was ich verlange? Pah! Das kannst du vergessen Weasley Junior. Ich werde mich erstmal dieses Störenfrieds entledigen und dann kommt ihr alle dran!"

Voldemort drehte sich wieder zu Draco um und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn. Er begann den Selben Fluch auszusprechen, wie zuvor: „Avada ..."

„Nun, wir hatten dich gewarnt..." war Rons Kommentar dazu.

„... Kedavra!"

Ein grünes etwas waberte auf Draco zu. Der Dunkelste aller Flüche ist für ihn ausgesprochen worden.

Draco richtete nur seinen Arm auf und der Fluch schien zu erfrieren. Er wurde immer langsamer und fiel dann am Ende sogar zu Boden und zersprang in kleine Einzelteile.

„Nichts kann meinem Eis der Trägheit wiederstehen." war sein einziger Satz dazu.

Voldemort konnte sich vor Schreck kaum rühren. In ihm stieg langsam ein Gefühl auf, das er schon vergessen geglaubt hatte: Angst. Er spürte die Angst in sein Herz eindringen und ihn langsam erfrieren. Einen Schritt nach dem Anderen ging er zurück um sich von diesem _Monster_ zu entfernen.

„Ich denke, deine Zeit ist vorüber." sagte Ron, als er aufstand und auf ihn zu ging. „Du hast uns gute Dienste geleistet. Du hast Angst und Schrecken über die Welt gebracht und Finsternis gesät von der wir uns ernährt haben. Wir können dir nur dankbar sein."

„Und was machen wir dann mit ihm?" ergriff Goyle das erste Mal das Wort.

„Ich würde ihn so gerne zu Tode quälen. Aber ich glaube, du hast andere Pläne, oder Superbia?" antwortete Pavati, die sich mit Goyle zusammen das erste Mal zeigte.

„Ja. Ich denke, wir lassen ihn erst mal zusehen, wie seine Anhängerschaft stirbt. Und dann schenken wir ihm aus Dankbarkeit einen schnellen Tod."

Die Sieben hatten sich mittlerweile alle aufgerichtet und waren zu Superbia rüber gegangen. Man hörte Knochen knacken und leises Lachen und Giggeln.

„Fangt an!" lautete sein Befehl. Zu Goyle gewandt sagte er: „Sichere ihn, so dass er nicht weglaufen kann, Gula."

Gula hob seine Hand und die Erde schlang sich um die Beine von Voldemort. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, aber es war zu spät: Er konnte nicht mehr entkommen.

Jeder der verschiedenen Kämpfer knöpfte sich eine gewisse Anzahl von Todessern vor:

Ira (George) schleuderte verschiedenste Arten von Blitzen auf seine Opfer. Die Opfer wurden getroffen und die Blitze zuckten so stark durch ihre Körper, dass es nicht zu einem einfachen Herzinfarkt kam. Ihre Adern begannen zu platzen und das Blut spritzte nur so aus ihren Körpern. Als die Blitze sie nicht mehr schockten lagen sie noch einige Zeit, sich quälend, am Boden und mussten warten, bis sie verblutet waren.

Avaratias (Percy) Körper wandelte sich selbst in eine Waffe um und zwar zu allem, was es nur so gab: Schwerter, Fäden, Schusswaffen und noch so manches anderes. Damit tötete auch er seine Opfer nicht sofort. Er fügte ihnen unendlich viele Schnittwunden zu oder befestigte sie an der Wand, an der dann das Blut herunter lief.

Invidia (Pavati) und Gula (Goyle) riefen die Natur zu Hilfe. Invidia umschlang ihre Opfer mithilfe der Pflanzen und zerquetschte sie, erwürgte sie oder Ließ sie erstechen. Gula jedoch erschlug sie mit der Macht der Erde oder ließ sie mit Steinspeeren aufspießen.

Luxuria (Ginny) formte den reinen Kristall zu ihrer Lieblingswaffe: Einem Stab. Damit schlug sie einfach auf ihre Opfer ein und freute sich, wenn sie litten. Doch direkt töten tat sie sie nicht.

Acedia (Draco) schritt langsam auf seinen Vater zu. Der wich zurück und versuchte den Angriffen der anderen auszuweichen, so gut er konnte.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen Vater." sagte Acedia, der jetzt direkt vor seinem Vater stand. „Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet. Etwas hast du aber nicht geschafft: Du hattest es nicht geschafft aus mir ein komplett gefühlloses Wesen zu machen, so viel weiß ich noch. Aber jetzt bin ich vollkommen emotionslos." Damit griff er mit seiner rechten Hand an die Kehle seines Vaters. Ein kalter Zug fegte über Lucius hinweg und von dem Ort, an dem sein Sohn ihn berührte breitete sich Eis aus, das sich langsam aber sich über seine ganz Haut bewegte. Plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr atmen und eine eisige Hand schloss sich um sein Herz. In seinem letzten Moment sah er seinen Sohn und dachte nur an ihn. Er hatte das Bedürfnis sich zu entschuldigen, denn das, was gerade geschah, hätte er sich nie für seinen Sohn gewünscht. Doch diesen Gedanken konnte er ihm nicht mehr mitteilen, er war bereits tot.

An dem Massaker beteiligte sich Superbia (Ron) nicht. Er stand im Prinzip nur da und sah zu Voldemort hinüber.

„Warum tötest du mich nicht einfach?" fragte Voldemort herausfordernd.

Superbia reagierte zuerst nicht darauf, doch dann antwortete er: „Weil ich dich leiden sehen will."

„Aber ihr wolltet..."

„Auch, wenn du es selbst gerade nicht bemerkst: Du leidest stark unter deiner Unterlegenheit. Das sehe ich in deinen Augen. Aber, das ist nun Mal die Wahrheit. Nein, für dich ist es eher Realität. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dich schon schnell sterben lassen."

„Das hoffe ich auch."

„Sterben ja, aber nach dem Tod ist eine Seele noch angreifbarer als wenn der Körper noch lebt. Nach deinem Tod werde ich dich noch besser quälen können, bis in alle Ewigkeit wird dich die Finsternis gefangen halten."

Die anderen versammelten sich um Voldemort.

Superbia sah ihn durchdringend an und plötzlich begann sich etwas schwarzes hinter Voldemort zu bilden, das langsam aber sicher menschliche Züge annahm. Aber wirklich nur annahm. Dieses Wesen griff von hinten an seinen Kopf und zog ihn nach hinten, mit der anderen Hand griff es von hinten in den Körper rein und umfasste sein Herz.

Voldemort schrie. Das war sogar noch schlimmer als sein erster Tod.

„Nimm ihn mit in die Finsternis!" lautete der Befehl Superbias.

Das Wesen nickte und zog seine Hand aus dem Körper zurück. Mit ihm gingen die Umrisse von Voldemorts Seele, die immer noch schrie und zog sie in seinen 'Körper'.

„Leb wohl, Tom. Und noch Mal: Danke!" sagte Superbia abfällig dazu.

„Kommt, lasst uns gehen." fuhr er fort.

„Wieso?" schrie ihm Luxuria entrüstet entgegen. „Wir könnten jetzt damit anfangen. Warum nicht direkt hier?"

„Weil ich meine Gründe habe, Luxuria. Und wenn du mich noch einmal so in Frage stellst, dann kannst du dir ja denken, was dann passiert."drohte er ihr, woraufhin Luxuria zurückschreckte und ihren Mund hielt.

Superbia ging auf Hermine zu und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Bis bald, mein süßer Gegenpart."

Er küsste sie auf die Wange und gab dann den Befehl zu gehen. Die Sieben verschwanden auf der Stelle und ließen ein Blutbad zurück.

„Was soll das heißen? 'Mein süßer Gegenpart'? Hermine, was hat das zu bedeuten?" rief Hermine eine Gryffindor zu, die direkt neben ihr saß.

Sofort ging, obwohl sie gerade Zeugen unzähliger Morde geworden waren, ein Raunen durch die ganze Halle. Hermine selbst richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darauf antworten sollte, doch das erledigte ein Anderer für sie: „Das heißt, dass sie sein Gegenteil ist. Die Einzige, die ihm etwas anhaben kann."

Alle Blicke richtete sich auf die Tür der Halle. Dort saß ein Mann in einem Rollstuhl, den wir bereits als Kamiras kennen gelernt hatten. Er wurde von Eriel in die Halle geschoben, die sehr erfreut schien.

„Inaer?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Kannst du hier bitte kurz sauber machen?"

„Natürlich liebste Schwester." Und mit einer Handbewegung waren die Leichen und das Blut verschwunden.

Nun erhob sich Luna: „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir euch einiges erklären."

„Nicht nur erklären. Ich denke, wir sollten euch auch auf alles vorbereiten." Dieser Satz kam zur Überraschung (fast) aller von Crab, der sich erhoben hatte und sich nun auf Kamiras zu bewegte.

„Ah, Fortitudo. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Es freut mich dich wieder zu sehen."

„Mich freut es eben so Kamiras. Die Umstände sind aber alles andere als erfreulich."

„Da hast du leider Recht." sagte Hermine dazu und stand ebenso auf und ging auf die anderen zu.

Verwirrt und erstaunt sahen die übrigen Schüler und die Lehrer zu den fünf Leuten herüber, die sich um Kamiras gescharrt hatten.

„Wollt ihr es erzählen oder soll ich es tun?" fragte Kamiras die Umstehenden. Keiner antwortete, so verstand er es als Einverständnis, dass er es erzählen sollte. So 'rief' er laut in die Halle: „Ihr seid soeben Zeugen der ersten gemeinsamen Handlung der Todsünden geworden."

Alle sahen sich um und ein raunen ging durch die Halle. Alle fragte sich, was das mit den Todsünden zu bedeuten hatte.

„Es ist ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das gewesen, was noch kommen wird. Dort, wo die sieben auftauchen, wird es unzählige Tote geben. Zum ersten Mal seit Zweitausend Jahren sind die sieben Todsünden wieder zusammen und trachten danach ihr eigene Welt zu errichten, eine neue Ordnung zu erschaffen, in der für Gott keinen Platz mehr ist, in der sie selbst Götter sind. Das heißt, sie wollen die ausgeglichene Welt, so wie wir sie kennen, vernichten."

Danach machte Kamiras eine lange Pause, damit sich die Anwesenden dieses Verinnerlichen konnten.

„Aber es gibt noch Hoffnung, auch wenn der Träger lange schon verloren gegangen ist. Ihnen gegenüber wurden die sieben Tugenden gestellt, die sich hier hinter mir befinden. Sie sind diejenigen, die diese Welt aufrecht erhalten wollen. Leider sind zwei von ihnen bereits dem Tod anheim gefallen."

Nun ergriff Inaer das Wort: „Um es verständlicher zu machen: Ein Krieg zwischen ihnen und uns steht bevor. Opfer werden wohl nicht zu vermeiden sein."

„Aber ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben." mischte sich Hermine ein. „Hogwarts ist auf einer alten heiligen Stätte errichtet worden. Der Herr hält seine schützende Hand über diesen Ort. Jetzt, wo sie einmal geflohen sind, können sie den Bankreis, der diesen Ort umgibt nicht mehr durchdringen. Hogwarts ist und bleibt der sicherste Ort."

„Wir versprechen euch, dass wir unser bestes geben werden um euch und die Welt zu beschützen." fügte Crab noch hinzu. Bei diesen Worten sahen sich Inaer und Eriel an und senkten schnell den Blick.

„Eine Frage muss ich dir noch stellen Kamiras: Du kannst die Zukunft sehen. Was erwartet uns? Werden wir siegreich sein?" fragte Luna.

„Ich... weiß es nicht." antwortete Kamiras leise. „Aber ihr werdet großes Leid erfahren. Ihr seid nur noch zu fünft. Eure Vollkommenheit ist zerstört. Aber ihr werdet es schaffen, auch wenn ich kein klares Bild der Zukunft habe, so glaube ich um so fester an euch." Er lächelte.

Die anderen begannen auch zu lächeln. Das Lächeln von Inaer und Eriel verstummte aber sehr rasch wieder. Sie sahen sich beide traurig an. Dann drehten sie sich um und wollten gehen, doch sie wurden von Kamiras aufgehalten. Er rief zu ihnen: „Meint ihr, dass **_das _**wirklich nötig ist?"

„Ja!" antwortete beide gleichzeitig und Eriel fuhr fort: „Wenn wir siegreich sein wollen, dann haben wir keine andere Wahl."

Eriel nahm Inaer an der Hand und zusammen verließen sie die Halle. Die anderen blickten ihnen nach.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.Kapitel : Träume **

Das ganz Hogwarts von der Panik befallen wurde, davon bekam Harry, wie von so vielem anderen auch, nichts mit. Er träumte. Und in seinem Traum fand er und sah er ständig Dinge, von denen er nie etwas hätte erfahren dürfen.

Schnell nachdem er eingeschlafen war hatte er heraus finden können, dass er in seinen Träumen antworten auf all seine Fragen finden konnte. Er träumte nämlich nicht nur Dinge aus seinem Leben, er konnte plötzlich die gesamte Vergangenheit erträumen. Er konnte alles sehen und alles erfahren, was ihm früher versagt gewesen war.

Zeit gab es in dieser Welt nicht. Sie war auch voll kommen überflüssig, ganz besonders dann, wenn man in der Zeit umherreisen konnte, wie man wollte.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er noch lebte und immer noch schlief, oder ob er schon tot war. Es war ihm auch gleichgültig geworden.

Aber trotz alledem vermisste er Inaer.

Hier in diese Welt konnte sie nicht eindringen, ihn nicht treffen. Das schmerzte sehr. Und noch etwas war unverständlicherweise nicht möglich: Alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte konnte er nicht aufrufen.

Vieles von dem, was er sah, kam auch einfach so über ihn. Langsam fing er aber an zu verstehen, was es mit diesem Krieg auf sich hatte.

Gerade zwang sich ihm eine weitere Vision auf:

Harry befand sich in einer Halle, einer großen Halle. Sie hatte große Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Innenraum einer gotischen Hallenkirche. Die Fenster, die er sah, erzählten eine eigene Geschichte, zumeist Bibelgeschichten, wie der Brudermord von Kain und Abel, der Sündenfall, die Kreuzigung Jesu und, was ihm ganz besonders auffiel, viele Bilder, die dem Buch der Offenbarung entsprangen, die Apokalyptischen Reiter, die Sieben geöffneten Siegel und ihr Folgen, die Frau mit dem Kind und der Drache mit den sieben Köpfen, zehn Hörnern und sieben Diademen. Alle Fensterbilder waren die dunkelsten Szenen, die sich in der Bibel befinden. Wenn dies eine Kirche war, so war es keine normale Kirche.

Nachdem Harry sich die Fenster angesehen hatte fiel sein Blick auf den Altar der Kirche. Um ihn standen sieben Personen. Da er zu weit entfernt war, um zu erkennen, wer das sei, ging er näher ran.

Mit jedem Schritt, der er näher kam, weiteten sich seine Augen immer weiter. Alle Personen, die dort standen kannte er.

Aber je näher er kam, um so mehr veränderten sie sich. Sie sahen nicht mehr so aus wie die, die er kennen gelernt hatte. Niemand, nicht einmal ihr eigenen Eltern hätten sie wiedererkannt und als er das Siegel hinter ihnen sah, wusste er, dass er den sieben Todsünden gegenüber stand.

Plötzlich wurde er aus dieser Welt heraus gerissen und landete in einer art Höhle. Es war sehr düster und sah schon älter aus. Am Ende der Höhle sah er so etwas wie einen Altar. Er ging auf diesen Altar zu und besah ihn sich genauer.

Der Altar sah aus wie ein Schrank mit einem Dach und war schon sehr heruntergekommen und vier alte, heilige und geweihte Stricke hingen von ihm herab. Da er hier keine feste Form hatte, sondern mehr wie ein Geist war, konnte er die Tür des alten Altars nicht öffnen, auch wenn es ihn sehr interessiert hätte.

Er sah sich weiter in der Höhle um. Direkt über dem Eingang sah er eine Wandmalerei. Darauf konnte er einen Menschen sehen, der irgendwie zweigeteilt war: Die eine Seite war dunkel, die andere hell, so als hätte diese Person zwei Seiten.

Durch den Eingang konnte er jemanden kommen hören. Harry staunte aber nicht schlecht als er sah, dass es zwei Personen waren. Noch mehr überrascht war er, als er erkannte, wer das war: Es waren Eriel und Inaer. Harry wurde rot als er Inaer erblickte, doch er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Eriel und Inaer gingen auf diesen Altar zu und blieben davor stehen.

Inaer begann: „Sollen wir das wirklich machen?"

Eriel antwortete: „Ja. Oder fällt dir eine bessere Lösung ein?"

„Nein, aber muss es jetzt sein? Jetzt, wo wir uns gerade wiedergesehen haben?"

„Naja, wir können es ja erst Mal mitnehmen und dann benutzen, wenn wir wirklich keine andere Wahl mehr haben."

„Manchmal könnte ich denken, dass du die dunkle Seite bist Schwester."

Beide drehten sich zu der Wandmalerei um.

„Zwillinge haben eine Seele die gespalten wurde." sagte Eriel zu dem Bild.

„Aber nur wenige der Seelen werden in gut und böse aufgeteilt, so wie wir." fügte Inaer hinzu und lächelte ihre Schwester an.

Nun verstand Harry was mit der Trennung auf der Malerei gemeint war. Sie stand also für Zwillinge, deren Seele zu gut und böse gespalten wurde. Anscheinend wurde sie hier wieder zu einer Seele zusammen geführt. Dies war also ein Ort, an dem die Zwillinge wieder vereint wurden. Doch da stellte er sich die Frage, wie sie das bewerkstelligten.

Nun beobachte er wieder die Zwillinge. Er sah sie sich genauer an. Da bemerkte er, dass er schon hätte früher darauf kommen können: Inaers Haare, so schwarz wie die Nacht, tief wie die Finsternis und Eriels Haare, so hell wie der Tag, strahlend wie das Licht, unterschieden sich wie sonst nichts in der Welt.

Inaer und Eriel gingen nun auf den Altar zu.

„Wir müssen ihn gemeinsam öffnen." sprach Inaer leise und traurig, als wolle sie das nicht tun.

Beide griffen gleichzeitig an den Knauf und öffneten die Türen.

Harry, der das alles sehen wollte, kam aus einem unerfindlichen Grund nicht näher an sie heran. Er konnte sie nur noch von hinten sehen.

Inaer fasste in den Altar hinein und zog etwas heraus. Was es aber war konnte er nicht erkennen.

Inaer presste dieses etwas an ihr Herz und sagte bedrückt: „Ich bin die ältere von uns beiden. Aber, ich will das nicht tun."

„Ich hoffe auch, dass wir das nicht brauchen werden, aber für den Fall der Fälle." Eriel redete beruhigend auf ihre Schwester ein, nahm ihre Hand und fuhr fort: „Wir haben uns als kleine Kinder einmal versprochen, dass wir immer zusammen sein werden. Vor sieben Jahren ist mir klar geworden, dass wir so unser Versprechen nicht halten können. Nicht, wenn wir zwei Individuen sind."

„Du hast Recht, wie schon so oft, Eriel. Wenn wir es tun können wir für Immer und Immer zusammen bleiben. Wir können wieder eins werden."

'WAS?' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. 'Wie meinen sie das mit EINS werden? Etwa so, wie auf dem Bild?'

„Lass uns dennoch versuchen alles ohne es zu beenden. Ich träume zwar seit dem Tag unserer Geburt davon, aber es muss ja nicht sein."

„Ich habe auch davon geträumt, aber ich will das nicht tun. Ich will das niemals tun. Ich will nicht!"

Harry verspürte wieder eine enorm starke Druckwelle, die ihn aus dieser Welt hinaus bugsierte und ihn auf einen schneebedeckten Berg brachte.

Es war kalt, der Schnee fiel und der Wind heulte. Er konnte das alles spüren, doch er wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich wieder die Fähigkeit hatte zu fühlen.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Berge und direkt vor sich konnte er durch den tanzenden Schnee eine Gestalt ausmachen, die reglos da stand.

Von seiner Neugierde gepackt ging er direkt auf diese Person zu. Er schüttelte sich dabei vor Kälte und das Vorankommen war sehr mühsam, da er durch tiefen Schnee waten musste. Je näher er der Person kam, um so deutlicher konnte er ihre Umrisse erkennen. Ihm wurde kälter, als er erkannte, dass die Person nur spärlich bekleidet war und anscheinend eine Frau. Ein leichtes Gewand in schwarz und weiß war zu erkennen, wie das einer Königin. Schuhe trug sie keine und stand direkt auf dem Schnee, sie versank nicht darin wie Harry. Sie hatte langes Haar, mit dem der Wind spielte und das silbern im Licht der Sonne glänzte. Obwohl sie anscheinend schon lange dort stand war ihre Haut so bleich wie der Mond.

Harry kam immer näher und sah ein Schwert, das sie vor sich aufgestellt hatte, das so reich beschmückt und lang war, dass es das Schwert eines Königs hätte sein können. Es sah aus wie eine der alten Runenklingen, denen geheime Mächte innen wohnten.

Er wusste nicht so recht, was er hier sollte, ansprechen konnte er sie ja doch nicht.

Da drehte sie sich um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er blickte in tief graue Augen. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass niemand ihn sehen konnte, hätte er wirklich gedacht, dass sie ihn ansah. Aber das war nicht möglich.

Doch dann richtete sie das Wort an ihn: „Wie schön, dass du endlich meinem Ruf gefolgt bist und nun doch in meinem Reich angekommen bist."

Er erschrak so sehr, dass wenn er der Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte, nach hinten über gefallen wäre. Das geschah aber nicht, da er mittlerweile zu tief in dem Schnee steckte.

Vollkommen entgeistert rief er gegen den Wind an: „Was? Du kannst mich sehen?"

Ihre Antwort kam trocken, als wenn das selbstverständlich wäre: „Natürlich. Ich habe dich schließlich hier her gerufen und dich materialisiert, damit ich dir sagen kann, was du wissen musst."

Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Aber erstmal sollten wir dich aus dem Schnee holen. Im Gegensatz zu mir spürst du nämlich die Kälte des Schnees."

Harry nahm die Hand dankend an, bezweifelte aber, dass dieses schwach wirkende Mädchen ihn da raus ziehen könnte. Doch er musste sich wieder einmal eines besseren belehren lassen. Ihm wurde fast schwindelig, bei der Geschwindigkeit mit der sie ihn aus dem Schnee zog. Und nun konnte er auf dem Schnee stehen.

„Danke." war seine Reaktion darauf. Ihm war immer noch kalt, aber ihm wurde langsam schon etwas wärmer, auch wenn es sich nur um maximal zwei Grad handeln konnte.

„Möchtest du alles über dich erfahren?" fragte die Frau ihn gleichgültig.

Harry dachte, er hätte sich verhört. Über sich erfahren? Alles? Endlich das erreichen, was ihm die ganze Zeit über verwehrt geblieben war? Das erfahren, was er wissen wollte? So antwortete er: „Natürlich! Ich möchte alles über das Rätsel meiner Herkunft erfahren. Aber bevor du mir das erzählst, möchte ich gerne wissen, von wem ich hier diese Information erhalte!"

Er erwartete ehrlich gesagt keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Doch als sie antwortete wurde er wieder eines besseren belehrt: „Meine Eltern hatten mir keinen Namen gegeben. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Möglichkeit dazu. Seit meiner Geburt bin ich auf diesem Berg. Dennoch ging eine Kunde von mir in alter Zeit durch das Land. Viele Namen haben sie mir gegeben. „Kaguya" und „Shirahime, die Schneeprinzessin" sind nur zwei von vielen. Die Zeit hat aber dazu beigetragen, dass ein Mann hier herkam, der mir dann den Namen Andariel gab. Diesen Namen gab er mir kurz bevor er starb. Nun liegt er hier erfroren unter dem Schnee im ewigen Eis. Dieser eine Name ist der, der mir am Besten von allen gefällt, da er direkt in meiner Gegenwart vergeben wurde." Sie machte eine Pause. Harry fand es nicht angebracht weitere Fragen zu stellen, auch wenn sie sich ihm aufzwangen.

Dann jedoch fragte sie: „Möchtest du die Geschichte meiner Eltern erfahren bevor du deine eigene erfährst?"

Harry konnte nicht anders. Er antwortete: „Ja."

Und Andariel begann die Geschichte ihrer Eltern.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel: Sonne und Mond**

Seit ich meinen 16. Geburtstag feierte, liege in Ketten in diesem Gefängnis. Seit diesem Tag bin ich ein Monster. Genau an diesem Tag sind meine Augen rubinrot geworden. Alle haben mich geächtet, mich Monster oder Dämon genannt. So kam ich hier her. Hier war es immer dunkel. Man verwehrte mir die Sonne. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schon hier war. Ich hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft der Mond schon voll gewesen war. Den Mond, ja, ihn durfte ich sehen, doch niemals die Sonne. Das Licht des Mondes war das Einzige, was mir geblieben war. Deshalb sehnte ich jedes Mal die Nacht herbei. Jahre saß ich mit Sicherheit schon hier drin, denn mein schwarzes Haar war sehr lang geworden.

Jedes Mal, wenn jemand herunter kam wurden mir die Fesseln abgenommen und jedes Mal schmerzten meine Handgelenke aufs neue.

Sie riefen mich immer nur mit Rotaugen, nicht mit meinem Namen, Ithill.

Aus irgendeinem Grund leuchteten meine Augen im Dunkeln. So wussten sie immer, dass ich noch da war und man hätte es gesehen, wenn ich ausgebrochen wäre. Aber aus welchem Grund hätte ich das tun sollen. So schlief ich am tage und betrachtete den Mond des Nachts so lange ich konnte.

Doch an dem heutigen Tage war alles irgendwie anders...

Draußen, vor meiner Zelle, vernahm ich das Geräusch eines Kampfes. War ein Krieg ausgebrochen?

Aber es konnte mir ja egal sein. Raus kam ich hier sowieso nicht.

Da hörte ich es bereits: Die Türen der Kerker wurden aufgebrochen. Doch die Insassen wurden nicht befreit. Nein, das wäre ja was neues gewesen. Sie wurden alle von ihrem Leiden befreit und dem heiligen Vater übergeben. Ich hörte nur Schreie.

Nun wurde auch meine Tür geöffnet. Ein Mann betrat mit schnellen Schritten das Verließ, mein Verließ. Wenn der Tod mein Schicksal sein sollte, dann wäre es gut gewesen.

Doch vorher wollte ich gerne meinen Mörder sehen, ihm in die Augen blicken, denn dann wäre mir der Tod gewiss gewesen. Dann hätte ich das hier endlich hinter mir gehabt.

So drehte ich meinen Kopf ihm zu. Er sah meine Augen und erstarrte. Doch auch ich erstarrte, denn auch seine Augen leuchteten. Genau wie meine, nur dass seine Augen gelb waren.

Trotz allem zog er sein Schwert und er würde den streich ausführen. So schloss ich meine Augen, da ich dies nicht mitbekommen wollte.

Ich wartete, doch es geschah nichts.

Nun öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und da erblickte ich etwas, das ich nicht glauben konnte: Er zerschnitt die Fesseln, die mich an diesen Ort ketteten.

Kaum als er sie durchtrennt hatte ergriff er meine Hand und zog mich zu ihm hoch. Er zog mich hinter sich er, durch die Schlacht, nach Draußen.

Als wir das Gebäude verließen schien die Sonne vom Himmel herab. Doch obwohl ich so lange in der Dunkelheit war, blendete sie mich nicht. All die Zeit hatte ich sie nicht gesehen und doch sah ich jetzt alles. Die ganze Grausamkeit des Krieges, wie die Menschen sich gegenseitig vernichteten.

Der Mann jedoch zog mich weiter hinter sich her. Nun konnte ich seine Haare erkennen: sie waren hellbraun und kurz geschnitten. Er schien mir noch jung zu sein.

Er zog mich einfach weiter hinter sich her, ohne erbarmen weiter, immer weiter, heraus aus der Schlacht, heraus aus der Stadt und hinein in ein Zelt, das seines zu sein schien.

Wir waren wohl am Ziel angekommen. Doch auch jetzt hielt er noch meine Hand. Nun sah er mich auch an und mir wurde richtig warm ums Herz.

„Mein Name ist Zufirel," sagte er nun mit einer weichen, dunklen Stimme. „Ich bin ein Krieger von Ellö, die gerade diese Stadt angreifen."

„Warum hast du mich gerettet?" fragte ich ihn sofort.

„Nun, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du das Selbe Schicksal hast wie ich." antwortete er. „Deine Augen sind wie die meinen. Einfach nicht Normal." Er sah sich kurz um und sprach dann weiter: „Noch dazu denke ich, dass du dringend Schutz benötigst. Mit anderen Worten: Du sollst meine Frau werden!"

Mit diesen Worten ergriff er meine Hände. Das nannte man mit der Tür direkt ins Haus fallen. Nach kurzer Zeit war mir auch klar, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich ihn nur mögen würde, doch bald schon merkte ich, dass es damals mehr war als das. Die wohlige Wärme in seiner Nähe war der Beweis dafür, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Buchstäblich die Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

Schon ein Jahr später gebar ich ihm ein Kind, ein Mädchen. Doch das sollte der Anfang vom Ende sein. Dieses Kind sah ich nie wieder, denn nach der Geburt verschwand es spurlos. Zeit zum trauern war mir aber nicht gegönnt. Dieses Land wurde angegriffen.

Ich kam aus dem Haus heraus und was ich sah, war schlimmer als der Tod: Ich wurde Zeuge, wie Zufirel erstochen wurde.

Nun war mir alles egal. Ich rannte schreiend zu ihm rüber, doch mit dem Schrei geschah noch etwas: Zufirel erhob sich wieder, doch er hatte sich verändert. Sein Haar war nun lang und schwarz wie die Nacht. Seine Augen waren von normalem Gelb zu Gold geworden.

Der Himmel über uns wurde schwarz. Blitze rasten herab. Plötzlich stand alles in Flammen. Alles konzentrierte sich auf Zufirel. Die Schlacht, die gerade im Gange war, war verstummt.

Ein Schmerz durchzuckte plötzlich meinen Kopf und eine Art Sperre wurde aufgehoben. Erinnerungen schossen durch meine Gedanken.

Jetzt erinnerte ich mich an alles: Mein Name war nicht Ithill, sondern Lilith. Sein Name war nicht Zufirel, sondern Luzifer.

An diesem Tag der Erkenntnis zerstörten wir die Sonne und den Mond.

Gottes Zorn war ohne Grenzen. Er bemerkte nun, dass unser beider Macht zusammen das Universum hätte zerstören können.

Diese Erde brannte. Die Hitze war unglaublich und über all Berge von Toten.

So erschuf Gott eine zweite Erde. Dort leben nun die Menschen, die einst hier lebten. Dieser Planet mit seinen Flammen ist seit diesem Tag bekannt als Hölle.

Luzifer und ich wurden verbannt, damit unsere Kräfte nie mehr zueinander finden können.

Luzifer, der Lichtbringer, der Mann wurde zur Sonne.

Ich, Lilith, die Dämonenbraut, die Frau wurde zum Mond.

Wir werden nie wieder vereint sein.

Von hier oben allerdings haben wir unsere Frucht, unsere Tochter gefunden. Sie wird ewig leben. Und Gott, der Blinde, hat unser namenloses Kind nicht bemerkt, das die Finsternis und das Licht in sich trägt. Dort oben, in der Kälte, auf dem schneebedeckten Berg.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel: Die Wahrheit**

Harry stand verblüfft neben Andariel, die gerade die Geschichte ihrer Eltern erzählt hatte. Neben ihm stand die Tochter des Mondes und der Sonne, deren Eltern die Hölle erschaffen hatten.

Er schluckte.

„Solche Kinder wie ich sind sehr selten. Wir sind allmächtig und man nennt uns_ Silberlinge_, da wir alle silberne Haare haben. Allerdings bringt dies auch etwas bedrückendes mit sich: Wir leben vielleicht ewig aber die Meisten von uns sind, wie ich, nicht in der Lange zu fühlen. Wir fühlen nichts, weder auf der Haut, noch in den Herzen. Wir sind vollkommen neutral. Und das müssen wir auch sein. Denn wir sind die Wächter über das Gleichgewicht der Mächte." erklärte sie ihm dazu.

„Werdet ihr eingreifen?" fragte Harry sie voller Wissbegier.

„Ja." war ihre Antwort. „Aber momentan gibt es kein 'ihr'. Es gibt nur ein 'ich'. Wir sind vielleicht unsterblich, was das altern betrifft, aber wir können durchaus getötet werden. Momentan bin ich die Einzige, die eingreifen kann. Und das Gleichgewicht beginnt nun gefährlich in eine Richtung zu kippen. So lange, wie ich lebe, werde ich dieses Gleichgewicht bewahren."

Das war eine eindeutige Kriegserklärung. Da viel Harry etwas ein: „Und was war mit Voldemort? Warum hast du ihn damals nicht aufgehalten? Wenn dir das Gleichgewicht so wichtig ist, warum hast du da nichts unternommen?" Wenn er nur daran dachte, dass seine Eltern vielleicht noch leben konnten, verlor er jede Beherrschung.

„Ganz einfach." antwortete sie in bereits gewohnter Kälte und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Das war nicht meine Aufgabe, sondern deine!"

Harry war überrascht. Seine Aufgabe?

„Ganz recht." fügte sie hinzu. „Wir sind uns gleich. Du bist wie ich das Kind eines Wesens des Lichts und der Finsternis."

Jetzt wusste er gar nicht weiter. Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas: „Moment mal! Meine Haare sind zum einen nicht silbern und zum anderen kann ich fühlen."

„Zum ersten Punkt: Du kannst dein Aussehen nach belieben ändern und so hast du dich James Potter ähnlich gemacht. Zum zweiten Punkt: Ich habe doch bereits eingeräumt, dass es Ausnahmen gibt."

„Und wieso kann ich dann nicht auf diese Kräfte zurück greifen?"

„Nun, das liegt daran, dass du alles nur unbewusst tust und du diese Kräfte bis jetzt noch nicht gebraucht hast. Leider wirst du nun lange üben müssen, bis du deine Kräfte kontrollieren und damit nutzen kannst."

Das macht Harry nachdenklich. Sollte das heißen, dass alles, was bis jetzt geschehen war nicht seinem Glück zu verdanken war, sondern nur seinen unbewusst genutzten Fähigkeiten?

„Soll das heißen, ich könnte mit meinen Kräften ganz einfach Voldemort beseitigen?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Das ist nicht mehr nötig. Er ist bereits tot. Dein Freund Ron hat ihn in die Finsternis gezogen."

„WAS?" entfuhr es Harry. Das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch? Möglich war es. Ron war jetzt ja nicht mehr Ron, sondern Superbia. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht glauben. Außerdem hätte er so gerne den Mord seiner Eltern gerecht. Seine Eltern... wer waren seine wirklichen Eltern gewesen?

So fragte er Andariel.

Sie sagte dazu nur: „Ich dachte, du fragst gar nicht mehr. Du bist von edler Herkunft. Deine Mutter war niemand anders als Gabriel, der Erzengel des Wassers. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Meinungen ist dieser Engel eine Frau. Dein Vater jedoch war niemand sonst als der Teufel höchst persönlich. Früher einmal war mein Vater der Teufel, aber nach seinem verschwinden musste ein neuer diesen Platz einnehmen. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass in dir große Taten und unglaubliche Kräfte schlummern. Vielleicht wird es dir auch vergönnt sein, deine Mutter und deinen Vater zu treffen."

„Und was ist mit Gott?"

„Gott bekommt, schon seit sein Sohn starb, nichts mehr von dem mit, was auf der Erde geschieht. Er versteckt sich im Turm Etemenanki und wirft nicht mal ein halbes Auge herunter. Ab und zu wird eine heilige Seele geboren, doch die letzte war Jeanne d'Arc und die ist schon seit mehr als 550 Jahren tot. Gott ist diese Welt egal geworden. Vielleicht langweilt ihn diese Welt sogar und er hat bereits einen neuen kranken Plan, wie er die Menschen vernichten kann, so wie die Dinosaurier und so manch andere Wesen vor euch."

Es wunderte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass sie so über Gott herzog. In ihrer Lage war das auch nur zu verständlich. Gott... Ein mächtiges Wesen. Aber warum gibt es dann so viele Prophezeiungen? Ach, a pro po Prophezeiungen: Es gab da doch diese Prophezeiung die besagte, dass Harry Voldemort oder Voldemort Harry töten sollte. Er fragte sich selbst, warum er das nicht als beendet abstempelte, denn Voldemort war jetzt ja tot. Aber er war eben schon von Natur aus so neugierig.

„Es gab da doch diese Prophezeiung." begann er, „In der sollten Voldemort und ich gegeneinander..."

„Falsch!" antwortete sie direkt. „Die Prophezeiung hat nie behauptet, dass ihr gegeneinander antreten müsst. Das hat einfach gezeigt, dass ihr in schicksalhafter Verbindung standet. Eben jenes hat ja auch dein Zauberstab bewiesen, da er der Zwilling von Toms Zauberstab war. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass, wenn ihr gegeneinander angetreten wärt, keiner von euch beiden überlebt hätte. Ihr hättet euch gegenseitig getötet, denn wenn du stirbst, stirbt auch Voldemort und umgekehrt."

Das leuchtete ihm irgendwie ein.

Da fiel ihm etwas auf: „Aber ich lebe doch jetzt noch, oder?"

„Ja und Nein. Ich dachte, man hat es dir erklärt. In diesem Zustand bist du mehr tot als lebendig. Du schläfst den ewigen Schlaf. Du schläfst so lange, bis du stirbst. Daher macht es auch keinen Unterschied, ob Tom noch lebt oder nicht."

„Warum nennst du Voldemort eigentlich Tom?" fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Nun, weil es sein Name ist. Der Name, der ihm verliehen wurde. Wie sehr er seinen Namen auch ändert, wie oft er ihn auch verwünscht, es ist und bleibt sein Name, der ihm geschenkt wurde. Namen sind etwas ganz besonderes und sie sind sehr wichtig, denn sie verleihen den Menschen und den Dingen ihre Kraft. Der Name ist das, was ein Wesen ausmacht."

Nun begann sie umherzugehen. Ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder Richtung Sonne. Dann blieb sie stehen und sah ihn an.

„Alles, was ich dir erzählt habe, war nicht weiter, als die Wahrheit, ob du es glaubst oder nicht ist egal. Es ist mein Wahrheit und deine Realität. Du musst dir deine Wahrheit selber bilden, aus der Realität musst du die für dich gültige Wahrheit finden."

Das wiederum verstand Harry nicht. Und so blickte er sie fragend an.

„Vielleicht verstehst du das jetzt noch nicht, aber nach dem Training, wirst du es bestimmt verstehen."

Jetzt war er überrascht.

„Wie? Was für ein Training?"

„Ganz einfach," antwortete sie, „das Training, das wir jetzt machen werden, damit du deine Kräfte benutzen kannst, denn auch wenn sich das hier nicht so anfühlt, du schläfst immer noch. Durch deine eigene Kraft kannst du erwachen. Deine Kraft ist größer als die der Wünsche."

„Und wenn ich dann wach bin, was passiert dann? Kehrt Voldemort dann auch wieder zurück?"

„Tom wird tot bleiben. Du wirst dann zwar leben, aber eure Verbindung ist getrennt worden. Ihr seid beide tot. Außerdem wirst du nicht mehr Harry sein, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Und wir machen das hier, weil ich deine Hilfe brauchen werde. Sie sind zu stark. Wenn sie ihre Kräfte vereinen, bin sogar ich machtlos."

„Gut. Also ist es zum Wohle der Menschheit."

„Ja. Also fangen wir mit dem Training an. Beginnen wir mit Meditationsübungen um deine Kräfte zu aktivieren..."

Die fünf Tugenden hatten sich in Hogwarts stationiert. Von hier aus sollte alles geschehen.

Luna hatte schon seit einiger Zeit so ein komisches Gefühl.

Sie spürte, dass es bald zum alles entscheidenden Kampf kommen würde und das er nicht so enden würde, wie sie es sich dachten.

Aber irgendetwas beunruhigte sie. Sie wusste nur noch nicht was.

Luna oder besser gesagt Justitia irrte durch das Schloss, unentschlossen, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Plötzlich rempelte sie jemanden an.

„Entschuldigung!" sagte sie daraufhin.

„Macht nichts." war die Antwort der vermummten Gestalt. Anscheinend war es ein Mann und er kam Luna unglaublich bekannt vor.

„Warte mal!" rief sie dem Mann hinterher, der schon weitergegangen war. „Kenne ich dich irgendwo her? Wer bist du? Und was wolltest du hier?"

Der Mann blieb stehen und wandte sich um. „Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig." antwortete er gelassen. „Aber, ja. Du kanntest mich. Wer ich bin trägt aber nichts mehr zur Sache. Was ich hier wollte fragst du? Nun, ich habe nur einem alten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet."

Das Mondlicht fiel durch eines der Fenster und traf direkt auf die Gestalt. Doch so sehr sich Justitia anstrengte, sie vermochte sein Gesicht nicht zu sehen. Aber er war groß und auch wenn er diesen Mantel trug, konnte sie erahnen, dass er schlank sein musste. Trotzdem wusste sie noch nicht, wer das war.

So fragte sie misstrauisch: „Und welchen alten Freund?"

„Nun, auch wenn ich dir wiederum keine Antwort schulde, so sollst du sie doch erhalten: Ich habe nach Harry gesehen, dessen Körper sich hier, dessen Seele sich aber auf dem Berg befindet."

Justitia verstand nicht. Wie meinte er das mit dem Körper und der Seele. Und was hatte das mit dem Berg auf sich? Doch zum Fragen kam sie nicht mehr. Der Unbekannte drehte sich nun vollends zu ihr um und ein Wind ging durch den Gang. Justitia wurde von dem Wind kalt und sie sah, dass dieser von dem Fremden ausging. Er schien sich in den Wind zu verwandeln. Jetzt wusste sie, wer er war.

„Spes." flüsterte sie leise.

Grüne, strahlende Augen sahen sie an und er antwortete: „Ich werde nun meinen Bruder wieder zur Besinnung bringen."

Und so wie der Wind verschwunden war, war auch er verschwunden und Justitia wusste nicht so genau, was sie mit seinen letzten Worten anfangen sollte. Aber sie dachte sich, dass sie es sowieso bald erfahren würde.

Der, dem sie eben über den Weg gelaufen war, konnte nur Spes gewesen sein. Sie selber konnte zwar das Wetter kontrollieren und damit einen Teil jedes Elements beherrschen, aber den Wind so perfekt verwenden konnte sie nicht. Das konnte nur Spes. Aber, es war unmöglich. Es konnte einfach nicht Spes sein.

Sie sah noch einmal zum Fenster hinaus und der Mond schien hell. Es war Halbmond und sie konnte zwei Gestalten erkennen, die gerade auf die Schule zugeflogen kamen.

„Die Zwillinge kehren zurück."


	17. Chapter 17

**17.Kapitel: Verrat und Neuzugang **

Seit einer Woche treffen die Todsünden und die Tugenden immer wieder aufeinander. Bis jetzt ist es noch zu keinen wirklich ernsthaften Auseinandersetzungen gekommen. Alle Kämpfe haben bis jetzt in einer ländlichen Gegend statt gefunden. Aber langsam begann sich alles zuzuspitzen.

Alles bewegte sich langsam auf dem letzten Kampf zu. Nur noch wenige Tage und es sollte Neumond sein.

An diesem Tag würde sich alles entscheiden.

Doch auch jetzt wurden schon die ersten Schritte dahin getan.

In dieser Nacht kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen Justitia und Fortitudo auf der einen und Ira und Gula auf der anderen Seite.

Justitia nutze den Regen so gut sie konnte um die Beiden zu schwächen und zu stoppen. Doch die Beiden hielten gut dagegen. Von Ira flogen ständig Bälle aus Blitzen auf Justitia zu und sie sah sich gezwungen ihnen auszuweichen und ihre Taktik zu ändern. Die Blitze, die sie verfehlten flogen auf den Boden zu und zerstörten alles, was in ihre Nähe kam.

Scharfe Gesteinsbrocken flogen auf Fortitudo zu, welche er mit einer Wand aus Wasser abblockte und daraufhin scharfe Wasserscheiben schuf, welche zum Dank auf Gula zuflogen.

Das Kampfgebiet verlagerte sich immer weiter Richtung Berge und Justitia sah keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als in die Höhlen zu fliehen, da sie erschöpft und verwundet war. Dort versuchte sie sich zu verstecken.

Als sie dachte, dass sie sicher war, sank sie schwer Atmend zu Boden und versuchte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Er hatte sie doch härter getroffen, als sie gedacht hatte.

Ira folgte ihr. Aber in den wirren Gängen verlor er sie bald aus den Augen. Dank der Leuchtkraft seiner Blitze konnte er zwar einiges sehen, doch half ihm das nicht weiter, während er sie suchte. Doch so genau wusste er nicht, warum er sie eigentlich töten wollte. Gegen sie hegte er keinen Groll.

Er begann sowieso bereits an sich zu zweifeln. Seit zwei Tagen sah er ständig seinen Bruder. Nicht nur in seinen Träumen oder Erinnerungen, sondern auch in der Realität. Aber sein Bruder war tot. Er musste es ja wissen, denn er hatte ihn auf seinen Wunsch hin getötet.

Ira kam in einen großen Raum, aber er wusste, dass sich Justitia hier niemals aufhalten würde. Das wäre zu leicht.

Deswegen streifte sein Blick nur kurz durch den Raum. Er bemerkte die Person zuerst nicht, doch dann sah er verdutzt wieder in den Raum und sah ihn. Da stand er, direkt vor ihm, die Person, die dort nicht stehen konnte: Sein Bruder!

„Was...äh?" fragte er verdutzt.

„Ich sehe, dass du im Gegenteil zu den anderen Glück gehabt hast."

„Bruder? Aber, wie kann das sein?"

„Ja, ich bin's. Aber ich bin mehr ein Schatten, als dass ich real bin."

„Was meinst du mit 'Glück gehabt'?"

„Nun, deine Persönlichkeit ist nicht so wie bei den Anderen vollkommen verändert worden. Das merkt man auch daran, dass du deinen Feinden nicht wirklich feindlich gesonnen bist und dass du dich an mich erinnern kannst. Und zwar an alles."

Fred ging langsam auf seinen Bruder zu.

„Aber wie kannst du jetzt hier sein? Ich habe dich doch getötet."

„Man könnte mich als Geist bezeichnen."

Plötzlich wackelte der Berg und ein lauter Knall war zu hören. Gesteinsbrocken fielen von der Decke und Ira fiel zu Boden. Einer dieser Brocken fiel direkt durch Fred hindurch. Dieser sagte lachend dazu: „Gula hat es wohl ein bisschen übertrieben." Er lachte.

Ira richtete sich schnell wieder auf.

„Warum bist du hier? Was willst du von mir?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

„Nein. Sollte ich etwa?"

„Hahaha. Hast du etwa schon vergessen, was ich als letztes zu dir gesagt habe?"

„_Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt._" flüsterte er.

„Genau. Und ich bin Spes, die Tugend der Hoffnung."

„Was?" schrie Ira überrascht und erschrocken zugleich.

„Und wir sind Zwillinge. Und als solche solltest du eigentlich wissen, was jetzt kommen muss."

„Das meintest du also damit. Ira wird also nicht mehr sein."

„Ja, Bruder. Nein, ICH."

Justitia saß immer noch reglos am Boden. Sie hatte sich weitgehend erholt, fühlte sich aber noch schwach. Sie schloss für kurze Zeit die Augen.

Als sie sie öffnete stand Gula vor ihr.

„So hilflos und so allein." sagte dieser spöttisch. Ein hämisches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen.

Justitia wollte sich wehren, aber sie hatte keine Kraft. Nicht einmal für eine kleine Schneeflocke reichte ihre Kraft mehr.

So sah sie ihm mutig und wütend ins Gesicht. Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

„Weglaufen bringt nichts." Bei diesen Worten hob er den Arm und schon begann das Gestein sich zu verändern. Doch bevor er angreifen konnte wurde er von einem Windstoß gefangen genommen.

„WAS?" fragte er entgeistert. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch vergebens. Es war zu spät. Der Wind hatte ihn gefangen genommen.

Der Wind wehte um seinen Körper und riss tiefe Wunden. Diese waren nicht tödlich, aber schmerzhaft. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerzen. Aus den wunden floss Blut in strömen. Es tropfte zu Boden und es dauerte nicht lange, da stand er bereits in einer Blutlache.

Justitia wurde teilweise mit dem Blut bespritzt und sie versuchte sich so weit wie nur Möglich von Gula zu entfernen.

Plötzlich nahm die Schnittstärke des Windes zu und die Wunden wurden tiefer. Sein Gesicht wurde vollkommen zerschnitten und schon bald fiel er Tod zu Boden.

Dann ging der Wind auf sie über. Sie machte sich so klein wie möglich und schrie: „NEIN!"

Der Wind tat ihr aber nichts. Er richtete sie auf und stützte sie.

Verwundert und irritiert sah sie sich um. Sie konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

Neben ihr ging plötzlich ein Licht auf. Sie erschrak, konnte aber nicht zur Seite springen, da sie immer noch in dem Wind befand.

Dann sah sie näher hin. Das Licht ging nicht von einer Flamme aus, sondern von einem Blitz. Dann sah sie sich die Person an, die diesen Blitz in der Handfläche hielt. Sie erschrak nochmals als sie erkannt, dass es Ira war. Aber dennoch sah er nicht wie Ira aus.

„Glück gehabt." sagte er . „Wäre ich nur eine Sekunde später gekommen, würdest du jetzt wahrscheinlich dort liegen." Er deutete auf den toten Körper von Gula.

„Komm, ich helfe dir." Schon zog er sie an sich und hob sie hoch.

Justitia wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Er hob sie einfach so hoch, als wenn sie leicht wie eine Feder wäre. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wären.

„Wer...?" begann sie.

Allerdings wurde sie sofort von ihm unterbrochen: „Wer ich bin? Die kurze Version ist, ich bin sowohl Ira, der Zorn, und Spes, die Hoffnung."

Er trug sie auf seinen Armen durch die Höhlen. Nun sah sie ihn näher an. Seine Augen waren merkwürdig: Das rechte Auge war grün, das linke gelb. Seine Haare waren mittellang und schwarz, doch in dem Licht schimmerten sie manchmal rot. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er kam ihr bekannt vor.

„Justitia!" schrie ihr ein erschrockener Fortitudo entgegen, als sie aus den Höhlen kamen. Doch als er sah, dass sie von einem Unbekannten getragen wurde fragte er misstrauisch: „Wer bist du?"

„Das ist jetzt vollkommen unwichtig. Das erzähle ich später." sagte er nur gelassen darauf.

Fortitudo wollte ihn gerade wieder anschnauzen, als sein Blick auf das Windbündel hinter ihm fiel.

„NEIN!" schrie Fortitudo und rannte auf die Person darin zu. Er war am Boden zerstört. Sein bester Freund war tot, auch wenn er gewusst hatte, dass es passieren könnte. Doch wenn das hätte passieren sollen, so hätte er ihn gerne getötet, nicht irgendein Fremder.

Justitia hatte kaum Kraft, dennoch löste sie sich von dem Mann und ging zu Fortitudo hinüber. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter, da er auf dem Boden kniete, und umarmte ihn tröstend. Dann sagte sie: „Es wird eine Zeit geben, in der wir ihn betrauern können. Aber lass uns jetzt erstmal zurück gehen und wir werden ihn gleich Morgen früh begraben."

„Ja. Das ist wohl das Beste."

„Oh, es hat sich etwas geändert, was ich nicht erwartet hätte." sagte Andariel, als sie nach Harry sah.

„Was meinst du?" fragte dieser.

„Ira gibt es nicht mehr."

„Echt? Ira ist aufgewacht?"

„Nicht ganz. Er und sein Bruder sind eins geworden. Er nennt sich jetzt wieder George. Und er ist wieder so, wie er einmal war. Geistig gesehen. Körperlich hat er sich ziemlich verändert. Seine Fähigkeiten sind auch gewachsen. Die Fähigkeiten von Spes und von Ira sind nun vereint. Und das macht ihn ziemlich Mächtig." erklärte sie ihm.

Doch das warf bei Harry eine Frage auf: „Die Seele ist doch wieder vereint und das Dunkle und das Licht sind wieder eins. Warum ist er dann nicht zu einem Silberling wie wir es sind geworden?"

„Das ist einfach geklärt: Die beiden Zwillinge waren zwar eine gespaltene Seele, aber sie waren auch ganz individuell. Spes und Ira waren auch sehr eigenständige Personen. Wenn man es genau betrachtet ist für sie eine Seele gespalten worden, aber noch eine Seele hat sich neben der Halben eingenistet. Deshalb ist auch Georges Persönlichkeit und alles andere an ihm nicht vollkommen verschwunden, als Ira erwachte. Daher kann er nicht zu einem Silberling werden. Und jetzt spreng bitte diesen Felsen da."

Harry richtete seinen Blick auf den Felsen. Er konzentrierte sich stark auf den Felsen. Seine Haare begannen sich silbern zu färben und mit einem lauten Knall war der Felsen Geschichte.

„Sehr gut. Du wirst immer besser. Bald ist es so weit. Deine Kräfte wachsen immer weiter. Der Tag der Tage ist nah."

„Ähm.. ich hätte da noch eine Frage: Warum ist Fred nicht in das Reich der Toten eingekehrt, nachdem er gestorben war?"

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich auf diese Frage keine Antwort weiß. In all diesen Jahrtausenden ist so etwas noch nie geschehen. Aber vielleicht wollte er das Schicksal seines Bruders ändern. Möglich wäre es. Weder Inaer, noch Kamiras, noch ich haben das kommen sehen. Anscheinend sind nun die Karten neu gemischt worden. Vielleicht müssen auch nicht so viele sterben, wie es zu Beginn den Anschein hatte."

Plötzlich platzte bei Harry ein Knoten. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob reine Energie durch seinen Körper floss. Er schloss seine Augen und vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er das Gesicht einer wunderschönen Frau mit langen hellen, fast weißen, Haaren. Er konnte hören, wie sie etwas sagte: „Es tut mir Leid mein Junge. Aber ich muss dich hier lassen. Hoffentlich wirst du gefunden."

Er blinzelte und schon war sie verschwunden. Er sah sich um und er erkannte das Gebäude. Hier hatte er sich schon mit Inaer getroffen.

Dann saß ein kleines Mädchen neben ihm. Er erinnerte sich an dieses Mädchen. Sie hatte damals in dem einen Traum vor ihm gestanden und ihn einen Verräter genannt. Nur wusste er immer noch nicht warum.

Dann begann das Mädchen zu sprechen: „Du wirst hier nicht sterben. Jemand wird dich im Gegensatz zu uns hier abholen."

Wie aufs Wort erschienen noch mehr Kinder. Sie schienen Geister zu sein.

„Wir sind hier gefangen. Wir sind verflucht. Aber, würdest du bitte wiederkommen und uns befreien?" fragte sie.

Auch wenn Harry nicht sprechen konnte, so antwortete er doch im Herzen mit einem klaren 'JA' und er hatte sich geschworen, dass er sie nicht vergessen würde.

Dann kam ein Mann herein und nahm Harry auf. Sobald er seine zukünftigen Eltern sah, machte er sich ihnen ähnlich, damit sie ihn wirklich aufnehmen. Sein Überlebensinstinkt trieb ihn dazu.

Jetzt verstand er, warum ihn das Mädchen 'Verräter' genannt hatte. Er hatte sie vergessen.

Nun öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

„Du hast es geschafft. Du hast die Kräfte in dir geweckt."

„Soll das heißen, ich kann wieder aufwachen?"

„Ja. Jetzt ist es möglich."

„Die werden Augen machen, wenn ich plötzlich vor ihnen stehe." sagte er erfreut dazu.

„Gut. Dann versuch den Fluch jetzt zu brechen. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich versuchen, dazu zu stoßen. Viel Glück." wünschte sie ihm und alles wurde schwarz. Der Traum mit ihr war beendet. Harry konzentrierte sich stark darauf den Fluch zu brechen.

Die Finsternis wurde von ihm selbst mit silbernen Licht erleuchtet und die Mohnblume an seinem Arm verschwand.

Bei der Konzentration hatte er die Augen fest geschlossen. Nun öffnete er sie und er sah, dass von ihm immer noch dieses Licht aus ging. Das Licht war wie Energie und die Decke, mit der er zugedeckt war, waberte in der Luft.

Er konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Das Krankenzimmer der Schule.

War er wirklich zurück? Oder ist das nur ein weiterer Teil dieses Fluchs?


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel: Neue Bekanntschaften**

Als Madame Pomfrey überrascht auf Harry zugerannt kam und Freudenschreie von sich gab, wurde ihm bewusst, dass das hier die Realität sein musste.

Er sah zum Fenster raus und sah, dass die Sonne dabei war aufzugehen.

Sein erster Sonnenaufgang in seinem neuen Leben.

Ohne auf Madame Pomfrey und die herbeigeeilten Lehrer zu achten stand er einfach auf. Madame Pomfrey ermahnte ihn zwar bloß liegen zu bleiben, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht.

Er machte sich in seinem Schlafanzug auf den Weg zum Turm der Gryffindors. Auf seinem, weg dorthin traf er niemanden. Auch im Aufenthaltsraum war niemand. So ging er unbehelligt in den Schlafsaal. Die anderen schliefen noch. So nutzte er die Gelegenheit um sich zu duschen und sich frische Sachen anzuziehen.

Dabei besah er sich das erste mal seit, er weiß nicht mehr wie lange, endlich im Spiegel. Er hatte sich wirklich verändert. Seine Augen und seine Gesichtsformen waren immer noch die Selben, aber seine Haare waren, zwar immer noch so wuschelig und zerzaust, wie sie vorher gewesen waren, nun aber doch anders gefärbt: Sie waren wie die Haare von Andariel silbern und die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war verschwunden. Er war ihr wirklich ähnlicher geworden, als er gedacht hätte. Ob die anderen ihn noch erkennen würden?

Er brauchte nur noch an den Gegenstand, wie das Handtuch zum Abtrocknen, zu denken und schon flog es in seine Hand. Beim Abtrocknen sah er kurz seinen rücken im Spiegel. Auf ihnen war nun eine komische Tätowierung zu sehen, zwei Flügel, ziemlich große Engelsgleiche Flügel waren dort zu sehen.

Er zog sich seine Schuluniform an. Dabei bemerkte er auch, dass sein Körper so unmerklich und unsichtbar muskulöser war, als je zu vor.

Er verließ das Badezimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum zurück.

Dort setzte er sich auf seinen alten Platz, den er so viele Male in seinen sieben Jahren besetzt hatte. Nun musste er lächeln, denn er begann jetzt bereits in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, wie es alte Menschen tuen.

Harry saß nur da und dachte nach. Er rief sich alles in Erinnerung, was geschehen war und er überlegte, was er jetzt tuen sollte, jetzt, da er die Möglichkeit hatte etwas zu ändern.

Dann hörte er die ersten Geräusche aus den Schlafsälen. Merkwürdig war, dass keiner seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte.

Nach einer viertel Stunde kamen die ersten die Treppe herunter. Allen voran Neville, der sonst immer einer der letzten war.

Neville bemerkte die Person als erster. Misstrauisch ging er näher ran und sah der Person ins Gesicht. Die anderen Gryffindors hielten sich zurück und warteten auf Nevilles Reaktion.

Als Neville die Person erkannte und doch nicht sicher war fragte er ängstlich und erstaunt: „Harry? Bist du das?"

Harry, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete langsam die Augen und sah Neville in die Augen. In Nevilles Augen sah er etwas, das er nicht kannte. Seine Augen waren wie Strudel, so schien sich seine Iris zu bewegen.

Dennoch antwortete er: „Ja. Ich bin es."

„Harry!" schrie ihm Neville entgegen, der ihn dann auch noch aus lauter Erleichterung umarmte. Alle vielen in einen Freudenschrei und waren froh, dass er zurück war. Doch Harry blieb kühl. Diese Umarmung hatte für ihn keine Bedeutung mehr. Es war ihm vollkommen gleich. Da spürte er das erste Mal, dass er sich wirklich verändert hatte. Er war nicht mehr der Selbe, der er noch vor einem Monat gewesen war.

So fügte er hinzu: „Und doch bin ich es nicht."

Neville ließ entgeistert von ihm ab. „Was meinst du?" fragte Neville ungläubig.

Harry stand auf und wetterte los: „Sieh dich doch um! Alle sind froh, dass ich wieder da bin. Ihr freut euch für mich, dass es mir gut geht. Aber ihr wisst es doch gar nicht! Ihr wisst nicht, ob es mir wirklich gut geht! Ihr habt keine Ahnung!"

Während er dies sagte, erschien Inaer in dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er den Fluch überstanden und bezwungen hatte und dass sein Wunsch immer noch aktiv war. Aber da bemerkte sie, dass er vollkommen anders aus sah, als zuvor. Sie verstand sofort, was er gemeint haben musste.

Harry fuhr fort: „Und jetzt seht mich an! Ich sehe vollkommen anders aus. Ich bin vollkommen anders. Ich habe mich verändert. Nur das scheint jeder von euch auszublenden!"

„Nicht jeder blendet es vollkommen aus!" mischte sich nun Inaer ein.

Harry wandte sich zu ihr um. Inaer ergänzte: „Ich sehe, dass du anders bist. Aber ich kann es nicht nur sehen, ich spüre es auch. Deine Kraft ist angewachsen. Du bist vollkommen anders."

Inaer ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, Harry tat das Gleiche.

„Aber auch, wenn du jetzt vollkommen anders bist, so haben sich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber nicht geändert."

„Meine auf nicht. Während ich schlief habe ich dich öfter mit deiner Schwester zusammen gesehen. Ich wollte dich so gerne berühren, aber es ging nicht." Während er dies sagte, berührte er ihr Gesicht. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr runter und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich!" Er küsste sie und sie küsste ihn mit all ihrer Leidenschaft, die sie noch zur Verfügung hatte, zurück.

Dann aber löste sie sich von ihm. Und traurig und erfreut zugleich sagte sie: „Wie kann es sein, dass du noch etwas fühlst, jetzt, wo du zu einem Silberling geworden bist?"

Harry musste lächeln. Das war die selbe Frage, die er auch schon gestellt hatte. So antwortete er mit einem Lächeln: „Um meine Lehrerin zu zitieren: Es gibt Ausnahmen."

„Damit hat er recht. Er ist eine dieser Ausnahmen." sagte jetzt Jemand aus der hintersten Ecke das Raumes.

Harry sah sofort dorthin und rief: „Bist du jetzt doch endlich hier angekommen. Ging es nicht schneller?"

„Nein. Hätte es denn schneller gemusst?"

„Du hast gesagt, du kommst so schnell wie du kannst!"

„Hab ich das? Ich hätte wohl eher sagen sollen, so schnell, wie ich will."

Inaer mischte sich jetzt erstaunt ein: „Du bist Andariel? Die Andariel? Und du hast ihm dazu verholfen?"

Andariel antwortete wie immer kalt: „Ja. Und du musst Inaer sein."

„Ganz genau. Dann seid ihr also der Neuzugang, von dem Kamiras gesprochen hat. Kommt! Ich stelle euch den anderen vor."

Inaer nahm Harry bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Die umstehenden Gryffindors waren überrumpelt und wurden einfach so von ihnen stehen gelassen. Sie kümmerten sich aber kaum darum. Achselzuckend gingen sie einfach in ihren Alltagstrott über.

Inaer führte die Beiden in eine ziemlich große Halle, die Harry trotz der Karte des Rummtreibers bis jetzt noch nie gesehen hatte.

In der Halle waren mehrere Personen. Da war Hermine, die nicht mehr ganz so traurig war wie damals. Dann Luna, die irgendwie stark verändert schien. Sie saß neben George und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Er sah auch irgendwie total anders aus, naja nach_ so was_ war das auch verständlich. Dann war da noch Kamiras, der im Rollstuhl saß und anscheinend schlief. Crab war nicht zu sehen, aber Eriel kam auf sie zugerannt.

„Harry! Da bist du ja wieder. Du hast aber ganz schön lange gebraucht!" sagte sie und umarmte ihn daraufhin.

„Und du musst Andariel sein. Kamiras hatte uns schon gesagt, dass du kommst." Sie verbeugte sich tief.

Andariel erwiderte die Geste, auch wenn es nicht so tief war.

„Aber..." begann Eriel erneut, „ Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr noch jemanden mitbringt." Sie sah in die Finsternis.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass man mich so schnell enttarnt." antwortete die Person aus der Finsternis.

„Tja, wenn man hierher kommt, kann man davon aus gehen, dass man entdeckt wird, Neville." schrie George herüber.

Neville trat nun aus der Finsternis. Aber es war nicht mehr der Neville, der er einmal war.

„Ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst Harry! Mir geht es genau so! Und ich bin hier, weil ich euch helfen will."

Danach kam er näher und hob seinen Arm mit geschlossener Faust. Er drehte seine Hand um, so dass die Handfläche nach oben zeigte, und öffnete seine Faust. Sofort entsprang eine Flamme seiner Hand und diese kleine Flamme loderte vor ihren Augen immer weiter.

Eriel sah ihn entgeistert an: „Du hast die selbe Fähigkeit wie er."

Neville schloss seine Hand und die Flamme erstarb. Dann sagte er: „Er hat mir diese Fähigkeit zur Verfügung gestellt. Kurz nachdem ich wieder hier war, habe ich ihn getroffen. Er wollte, dass ich euch helfe."

„Sirius war also wirklich hier. Und ich dachte, das sei Einbildung gewesen." meinte Andariel nur dazu.

„Dann geht es ihm also gut." Eriel blickte verträumt durch die Halle. „Es geht ihm gut. Wenn Kuro das nur wüsste."

„Kuro?" fragte Inaer. „Wo ist er überhaupt, mein Neffe?"

„Nun, Mutter kümmert sich um ihn. Sie hat sogar darauf bestanden."

„Dann sind wir also das neue Team?" fragte Hermine nun.

„Anscheinend."antworteten alle im Chor.

Alle waren darüber erstaunt, dass Harry wieder da war. Auch Andariel weckte ihr Interesse. Neville begann sich nun so zu verhalten, wie er wollte, was dazu führte, dass fast jeder Schüler Respekt vor ihm hatte.

Am Abend wurden sie alle von Kamiras nach London geschickt. Dort sollten sie auf die fünf restlichen Todsünden treffen.

Sie hatten sich in Gruppen aufgeteilt. Harry und Andariel wollten erst dann eingreifen, wenn es unbedingt nötig war (eigentlich wollten sie nur die normale Bevölkerung beschützen). Eriel und Inaer hatten sich bei dem Big Ben positioniert. Im Central Park warteten Luna und George auf die Angreifer und der Buckingham Palace wurde von Neville und Hermine bewacht. Der Einzige, der allein unterwegs war, war Crab, der sich aber nicht im Umkreis von London befand, sondern einen ganz anderen Weg eingeschlagen hatte.

Fortitudo wollte nicht einfach da sitzen und warten. Er wollte etwas unternehmen. Es musste etwas geschehen. Über ihm zogen sich die Wolken zusammen und Blitzte zuckten über seinem Kopf hinweg.

Er schwebte über dem Meer und der Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht.

Die Wellen des Meeres schlugen gegen die Klippen des Landes. Sie wogten hin und her. Der Schaum entstand und verschwand so schnell er gekommen war um dann aufs neue wieder aufzuerstehen.

Während Fortitudo über dem Meer flog hielt er ständig die Küste im Blick und da fiel ihm auf, dass der Schaum der Wellen steif gegen die Küste schlug. Er verschwand einfach nicht mehr.

Um zu sehen, was da los war, flog er näher an die Klippen heran. Er berührte den Schaum und stellte fest, dass er fest gefroren war.

Verwundert strich er über jede Schaumkrone die aufkam und bei allen war es das Selbe. Sie waren alle fest gefroren.

Plötzlich stoppte der Regen. Fortitudo sah in den Himmel und Schnee fiel auf sein Gesicht.

Dann sah er oben auf der Klippe eine Person stehen.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.Kapitel: Verräter**

Ohne Erfolg kamen Harry, Andariel, Fides, Prudertia, Temperantia, Justitia, Neville und George am Morgen wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Sie gingen in den Raum, in dem sie auch Fortitudo erwarteten.

Aber er war leer. Alle gingen sich schlafen legen, nur Harry und Temperantia blieben noch wach um auf ihn zu warten.

Sie setzten sich auf eine der Bänke, die sich an der Seite der Halle befanden. Temperantia lehnte sich an ihm an und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Harry strich ihr über das Haar.

„Warum meinst du, sind die Todsünden nicht aufgetaucht?" fragte Temperantia leise.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht haben sie es sich anders überlegt. Wer weiß?" antwortete er genau so leise.

Dann trat eine angenehme Stille ein. Es war einfach nur still und die Beiden saßen zusammen auf dieser Bank. Harry legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich ran. Ihr Kopf fiel sanft auf seine Brust. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie atmete ruhig.

Doch Harry durchbrach die Stille: „Darf ich dich was fragen?"

Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und seufzend antwortete sie: „Das hast du doch eben schon getan." Sie lächelte.

Harry war etwas verwirrt. Doch sie fuhr fort: „Ja. Du kannst mich ruhig alles fragen, was du wissen möchtest, sofern ich das beantworten kann und ich werde es dir dann beantworten."

„Nun gut", begann Harry langsam. „Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich dich und deine Schwester im Trau gesehen habe."

„Ja?" antwortete sie schlaftrunken.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr bei einem Schrein gewesen seid und da etwas rausgeholt habt. Was war das und was habt ihr damit im Schlimmstenfall vor?"

Ruckartig sprang Temperantia auf und wich vor ihm zurück. Sie starrte ihn mit einem entgeisterten Blick an.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." sagte sie mit einer solchen Bestimmtheit, dass Harry überlegte nicht weiter nach zu fragen.

„Du sagtest, ich könnte dich alles fragen und es mir auch beantworten."

„Aber das geht nicht. Es geht dich nichts an! Das ist eine Sache zwischen meiner Schwester und mir! Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun!" schrie sie ihn an und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte wannte sie sich um um zu gehen.

Harry aber sprang auf und holte sie schneller ein als ihr lieb war. Er umarmte sie von hinten und legte seinen Kopf neben den ihren. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren, denn auf diese Geschwindigkeit war sie nicht eingestellt gewesen, sie war zu überrascht. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und dann etwas lauter: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht danach fragen sollen. Leider bin ich etwas zu neugierig."

„Und das entschuldigt alles? Du warst etwas zu neugierig." Temperantia klang sehr zornig.

„Es tut mir wirklich, aufrichtig Leid. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

„Mir nicht weh tun?" schrie sie ihn an und riss sich aus seiner Umarmung. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie weh es mir tut einfach nur daran zu denken, dass ich..." Ihr viel plötzlich auf, dass sie sich fast verraten hätte. Sie hielt den Mund und sah zur Seite. Die Tränen fingen an ihr über das Gesicht zu laufen. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und fing an Hemmungslos zu weinen und zu schluchzen.

Harry kam langsam auf sie zu und nahm sie erneut in den Arm. Er drückte sie ganz fest an sich und tröstete sie. Temperantia klammerte sich an ihn und da brach alles aus ihr heraus. All der Schmerz, die Qualen und die Trauer, die sie in den letzten Wochen erdulden musste, fanden jetzt plötzlich ihren Weg und brachen aus.

Er nahm sie auf den Arm und ging wieder zu der Bank. Sie fing an Dinge zu reden, die er nicht verstand, in einer Sprache, die er nicht sprechen konnte. Doch hörte er zwischendurch Wörter ganz deutlich in seiner Sprache, die sich immer wieder wiederholten: Er ist ein Verräter.

George betrat am Mittag die Halle, in der sich Harry und Temperantia befanden.

Als er sah, dass die Beiden Arm in Arm eingeschlafen waren, musste er einfach Lächeln. Dann sah er auf den Boden in der Mitte der Halle. Dort war ein Kreuz in den Boden eingemeißelt.

Er beugte sich herab und strich mit der Hand über das Kreuz. Durch die Berührung schien er etwas zu verstehen. Er beschwor einen leichten und scharfen Wind herauf, der ihm in den arm schnitt. Das Blut tropfte auf das Kreuz und als es gefüllt war wurde der ganze Raum dunkel und es schien als sein George in einer anderen Welt gelandet. Vor ihm erschien eine gleißend helle Kugel, die ihn blendete.

In der Kugel aber erschien das Gesicht einer Frau. Ihr Antlitz war schön und alles war so hell. Ihr Haar war golden und ihre Augen waren tief blau, wie das tiefe Meer. Die Augen stachen geradezu heraus, so dunkel waren sie.

„Wer bist du?" fragte George, so wie es wohl jeder tun würde.

„Mein Name ist Chishikiel. Meine Aufgabe ist es die Vergangenheit in mir zu speichern und somit bin ich diejenige, die man alles fragen kann. Und bevor du fragst: Wir sind hier in dem Nichts, dem Ort an dem nichts ist und nie etwas sein wird. Man kann sich hier nur für kurze Zeit aufhalten, da man sonst dem Nichts anheim fällt und in es übergeht. Somit ist es auch der perfekte Raum für geheime Treffen."

Alles um George herum war dunkel und so etwas wie dunkle Nebelschwaden schlangen sich um seine Beine. Es war einfach nur leer und unausgefüllt.

„Ich habe Fragen." begann George aufs neue.

„Dir seien die Antworten gewährt. Du hast dein Blut geopfert damit steht dir die Tür zur Weisheit offen."

„Ich will die Wahrheit hören."

„Natürlich. Aber alles, was ich dir erzählen kann ist die Realität. Die Wahrheit musst du dir selbst aus der Realität erschließen. Denn die Wahrheit ist, sowie auch das Glück, für jeden etwas anderes."

George verstand diese Aussage nicht so ganz und fragte nach.

„Nun, es ist ganz einfach. Nehmen wir einen Kampf zwischen GUTEN und BÖSEN Kriegern. Der GUTE denkt, dass er den BÖSEN bekämpft. Aber der GUTE kann aus der Sicht des BÖSEN der BÖSE sein, weil er sich selbst für den GUTEN hält. Noch ein Beispiel: Wir sehen und hören Nachrichten. Aber das, was wir vermittelt bekommen ist nur Realität. Es sind Fakten. Man hat nicht die Möglichkeit die Opfer selbst zu fragen und das Leid oder auch das Glück selbst zu sehen. Man kann sich keine Wahrheit bilden."

„Und was hat das mit dem Glück auf sich?"

„Auch das Glück ist für jeden Menschen anders. Was für den einen das größte Glück bedeutet, ist für den anderen das größte Unglück, das eintreten kann. So individuell die Menschen sind, so individuell sind auch die Wünsche und die Gefühle, weshalb ein Mensch auch einen anderen nie vollkommen verstehen und es kein 'alle' geben kann."

Jetzt hatte er es verstanden. Aber deshalb war er nicht gekommen.

„Ich habe meine Zweifel an Kamiras."

„Und das zurecht."

„Betrügt er uns?"

„Ja und Nein."

„Was heißt das?"

„Kamiras kann nichts dafür. Er hat auch eine dunkle Seite und diese hat die Oberhand gewonnen. Er kämpft gegen sich selbst. Eigentlich will er euch nichts böses tun, aber die dunkle Seite will die Reform."

„Was ist aus Fortitudo geworden?"

„Er ist tot. Er wurde von Kamiras zu den Klippen von Großbritannien geschickt wo die Todsünden zuschlagen wollten. Er stand einer Übermacht gegenüber. Acedia hat ihm jedoch einen schnellen Tod gewährt."

„Ich wusste es. Was können wir jetzt machen?"

„Nun, das bleibt euch überlassen, einen Rat dazu kann ich dir nicht erteilen. Aber wenn alles so geschieht, wie ich es erwarte, dann werden 6 von euch überleben. Wir sollten uns jetzt trennen. Das Nichts hat bereits angefangen dein Blut zu fressen."

„Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir etwas weiter geholfen hast."

„Das war doch selbstverständlich. Fred ist in dir, das weiß ich. Aber du bist ein anderer. Dein Herz hast du bereits an eine andere verschenkt. Ich war damals die ominöse Frau, die er getroffen und die er geliebt hatte."

„Ja. Er hatte mir von dir erzählt, aber..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe ihn geliebt, aber du musst jetzt gehen. Wenn alles gut läuft, sehen wir uns wieder."

George wandte sich um, da rief sie ihm noch etwas nach: „Einen Rat habe ich noch: Vergiss es nicht. Wer auf den Tod gefasst ist, der ist stark. Dagegen gewinnen kann nur, wer um die Kostbarkeit des Lebens weiß."

Das Licht verschwand und alles um George herum wurde schwarz. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper.

Bewusstlos schlug er auf dem Boden der Halle, neben dem Kreuz, auf. Das Blut war verschwunden und seine Wunden schlossen sich endlich.

Harry, der nur so getan hatte, als ob er schlief, sah George an.

Sanft legte er Temperantia zur Seite und stand auf. Seine Schritte hallten in der Halle wieder.

Neben George kniete er sich hin und besah sich ihn.

Schon schlug George seine Augen auf und sah direkt in Harry's.

Harry verzog keine Mine und fragte: „Und, was hat sie dir erzählt? Wer ist es?"

George staunte nicht schlecht. Woher wusste er das? Wie konnte er das wissen? Hatte er nicht vorhin noch geschlafen? Er sah Harry misstrauisch an.

Der aber lächelte und sagte er freut: „Dein Misstrauen ist unberechtigt. Ich würde euch nie verraten. Allein schon aus dem Grund, dass sich hier das Wichtigste für mich befindet." Er sah hinüber zu Temperantia. „Es würde also keinen Sinn machen, wenn ich mich gegen euch stellen würde. Und Andariel schließt sich aus Prinzip niemandem wirklich an. Sie ist unabhängig. Außerdem ist sie darauf bedacht, dass alles im Gleichgewicht bleibt. Partei zu ergreifen ist nicht ihre Art. Damit bleiben noch 6 Person übrig, von denen ich aus eigener Erfahrung 5 ausschließen kann. Bleibt nur noch einer und das ist Kamiras. Richtig?"

Überwältigt von seiner Erklärung antwortete George überrascht: „Ja, das ist richtig."

Harry stand auf: „Siehst du. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Harry reichte George die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. George verstand die Geste und ergriff sie. Er richtete sich auf.

„Was wird aus ihr? Du kannst sie doch schlecht hier liegen lassen."

„Das stimmt." Harry erhob seine Hand und sofort verschwand Temperantia. Sie tauchte fast zur Selben Zeit im Zimmer von Hermine auf und fiel auf eines der freien Betten. Die Decke wurde zurück geschoben und nachdem Inaer in dem Bett lag schob sie sich über sie bis zum Hals.

Harry und George gingen auf direktem Wege zu den Räumlichkeiten von Kamiras.

Harry öffnete langsam die Tür. Er war schon einmal in diesem Raum gewesen. In seinem fünften Schuljahr hatte er hier Unterricht gegeben. Doch damals hatte der Raum der Wünsche vollkommen anders ausgesehen. Jetzt wirkte er dunkel und leer. In der Mitte des Raumes waren Vorhänge angebracht und sie waren aufgezogen. Hinter ihnen im Halbschatten saß Kamiras auf dem Boden. Man konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen.

„Ah, ihr zwei. Was ist euer anliegen?" fragte Kamiras aus den Schatten.

Die Beiden warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu. Dann ging George auf ihn zu. Bei den Vorhängen blieb er stehen und kniete nieder, so, dass er Kamiras genau sehen und beobachten konnte. Dann sagte er mit einem leicht drohenen Ton in der Stimme: „Wir wollten nur wissen, dass wenn du die Zukunft sehen kannst, wie viele und vor allem wer von uns überleben wird."

Kamiras schien über die Frage überrascht. Doch schnell antwortete er: „Ihr werdet überleben. Wenn wir so weiter machen, werden alle Tugenden am Leben bleiben."

„Und was ist mit meinen Geschwistern?" fragte er noch sehr gelassen.

„Nun wenn wir alles richtig machen, werden wir sie retten können."

„Das sind zu viele." flüsterte Harry, der nun auch auf Kamiras zuging wie George zuvor.

Georges Fäuste begannen sich zu ballen. Harry sah, wie er mit aller größter Mühe seine Wut zu unterdrücken versuchte. Dabei begann seine Faust zu zittern.

Um einen Wutausbruch zu vermeiden fragte Harry: „Was ist aus Fortitudo geworden?"

„Fortitudo konnte sich retten. Derzeit versteckt er sich und wartet auf seine Heilung."

„Und wo?"

„In einem Berg. Wenn ihr wollt kann ich euch dorthin lotsen."

„Und wie kommt es, dass du uns davon noch nicht gesagt hast?" fragte George mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ich habe Neville losgeschickt um ihn zu holen." sagte Kamiras immer noch gelassen.

George konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er stand auf und schrie ihm entgegen: „Was? Du hast ihn dort hin geschickt? Wahrscheinlich sitzten dort die Todsünden und warten nur auf ihn. Wo zur Hölle sind diese Berge?"

George stand jetzt direkt vor Kamiras und hielt ihn am Kragen fest. „Die Highlands. Ums genau zu machen: Der Ben Nevis."

Abrupt ließ George ihn los und er schlug unsanft auf dem Boden auf. George rannte geradezu los. Harry aber hielt ihn am Arm fest und zwar so fest, dass er nicht weiter gehen konnte. Harry zischte ihm bedrohlich zu: „Lass mich das machen. Er ist ein Freund von mir. Pass du auf _ihn_ auf!" Kaum hatte er das gesagt war er auch schon verschwunden.

„Da habt ihr es also doch bemerkt. Lobenswert. Habe wohl doch nicht gut genug gespielt." raunte Kamiras, dessen Blick nun auf Georg ruhte. „Und was willst du jetzt machen? Willst du mich töten?"

George drehte sich langsam um. „Das weiß ich noch nicht. Noch wäge ich ab zwischen vom Wind langsam zerschnippeln und von Blitzen, die dich elektrisieren."

Kamiras lachte. „Auch in so einer Situation hast du noch Galgenhumor. Du kannst einfach nicht aus deiner Haut. Also, was hast du jetzt vor?"

George ging erzürnt und mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Ich werde den echten Kamiras zurück holen!"


	20. Chapter 20

**20.Kapitel: Der Anfang vom Ende**

Harry flog über die Highlands. Vorbei an hell erleuchteten Städten und Dörfern, vorbei an Seen und Flüssen, vorbei an Bergen.

Er kam dem Ben Nevis immer näher. Am Fuß des Berges konnte er bereits hören, was ihn erwarten sollte. Ein unglaublicher Lärm war zu hören, anscheinend wollte Neville nicht einfach so aufgeben. Er beeilte sich und suchte die Quelle des Lärms. Zwar war er sich nicht sicher, ob dies wirklich der Kampfplatz war aber es war sein einziger Anhaltspunkt.

An der spitze angekommen erwartete ihn ein grausiges Bild: Neville kämpfte um sein Leben und rings um ihn herum standen die restlichen Todsünden. Momentan hatte er keine Chance.

Mit einem Energie-Ball erwischte Harry sofort Avaritia, der daraufhin durch die Luft flog und krachend zu Boden fiel.

„Harry!" schrie Neville mit dem bisschen Kraft, die er noch hatte. „Verschwinde! Es ist schon in Ordnung!" Anscheinend hatte er sich bereits selbst aufgegeben.

„Vergiss es!" schrie Harry zurück und der nächste Energie-Ball flog durch die Luft, aber niemand wurde getroffen.

Jetzt hieß es für ihn schnell zu handeln. Er flog mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf Neville zu, nebenbei schlug er Acedia direkt nieder, welcher in der Luft zu taumeln begann, packte Neville und raste so schnell davon, wie er nur konnte. Schon spürte er, wie ihn etwas hartes streifte und augenblicklich durchzuckte ihn ein starker Schmerz im Oberarm. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht beirren. Schnell flog er von dem Ort des Geschehens davon.

Nach fünf Minuten fühlte er sich sicher genug um eine kleine Rast einzulegen und sich Nevilles Verletzungen anzusehen.

Neville keuchte laut und in unregelmäßigem Tempo, mal schneller, mal langsamer. Harry fühlte seinen Puls und auch der war unregelmäßig. Auf Nevilles Stirn bildeten sich Schweißtropfen.

Harry wusste, dass er bald sterben würde, wenn er nicht etwas tuen würde.

Da schlug Neville, wohl als letztes Aufbäumen, noch einmal die Augen auf. Stockend sagte er ächzend: „Harry... ist... schon.. gut. Ich... ich wusste,... wusste worauf ich mich... mich eingelassen habe..." Er hustete und Blut lief aus seinem Mund. Keuchend fuhr er fort: „Schon als ich... ich diese Kräfte über... nahm, ...war es mir...klar gewesen."

Traurig und düster sah Harry ihn an. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte er fast wie ein Flüstern: „Du musst nicht sterben. Es gibt einen Weg. Aber ob der einen glücklich macht ist etwas anderes."

„Ich.. weiß." war die Antwort. „Was... würde dann... mit ... mir passieren?"

„Du würdest zu einem von ihnen. Wenn ich**_ sie_** hole, wirst du fast normal leben können."

„Dann.. tu es... Hol sie!"

„Sicher?"

„Ja..." Seine Stimme wurde immer schwächer. Harry wusste, dass er nach seinem Wunsche handeln wollte und musste. Mit seinen Gedanken richtete er seine ganze Konzentration auf eine Person und er hörte sogar eine Antwort. Erleichtert sagte die Stimme, dass sie bereits unterwegs sei.

Nun richtete er sich wieder Neville zu. Mit allem, was ihm zur Verfügung stand stärkte Harry ihn.

In der Ferne hörte er ein Flattern. Er sah sich um und ein schwarzer Umhang landete bereits direkt neben Neville.

Neville sah sie mit glasigen Augen an und erkannte eine schöne junge Frau mit rotgoldenen Haaren.

Mit süßlicher Stimme sagte sie: „Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich nur konnte." Die nächste Frage richtete sich gegen Neville: „Willst du das wirklich? Du weißt, was dann auf dich zukommt?"

Er war nur noch zu einem nicken im Stande.

„Er hat viel Blut verloren. Aber noch ist es genug. Das wird jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen pieksen."

Die Frau beugte sich herunter zu Neville. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und sie biss ihn in den Hals.

Neville spürte, wie die letzte Lebensenergie in ihm erlosch. Es war für ihn nicht eine Sekunde vergangen, als sie schon von ihm abließ und sich selbst in die Pulsadern am Handgelenk biss. „Trink das!" sagte sie wohlwollend und freundlich. Stöhnend und kraftlos packte er ihren Arm und trank das tropfende Blut. Er fühlte sich, als wenn das Leben zurück kehren würde. Schon sehr bald ließ er wieder von ihr ab. Denn plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sein Körper sich dagegen wehren. Er wand sich vor Schmerz. Die Frau sagte ruhig und beruhigend zu ihm: „Das ist normal. Dein Körper stirbt nun gänzlich, damit du als einer von uns wieder geboren werden kannst."

Und schon hörte der Schmerz auf. Alles um Neville herum war schwarz. Dann öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt in die Augen der Frau.

„Willkommen zurück!" rief Harry erfreut.

Neville war sich noch nicht ganz klar, was genau eben passiert war. Er wusste aber, dass er keine Mensch mehr war.

„Willkommen im Clan der Vampire, Neville." sagte die Frau erfreut.

Neville stand langsam auf. Er spürte eine immense Kraft in seinem Innern. Erstaunt sah er die Frau an. Die lächelte und sagte nun: „Wenn ich mich kurz vorstellen darf? Mein Name ist Chi. Ich bin die Führerin des Vampirclans, dem du jetzt auch beigetreten bist. Und gleich von Anfang an: Wir ernähren uns von Tierblut, das wir vom Schlachter bekommen oder von gestohlenen Blutreserven. Wir töten nicht und das ist wohl der Grund warum Harry mich ausgesucht hat."

Er war also wirklich zum Vampir geworden. Etwas das er sich schon immer erträumt hatte. Jetzt hatte er alle Zeit der Welt um seine Pflanzen zu studieren.

Harry erwähnte noch, dass er auch normal essen kann und dass er normal in der Sonne spazieren gehen kann, was nur dieser spezielle Clan von Vampiren konnte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über das Dasein als Vampir, doch Chi beendete es je, indem sie sagte, dass Neville mit ihr kommen musste, allerdings nur für eine kurze Zeit und dass er danach machen könne, was er wolle, solange er einmal im Monat zu ihrem Clan treffen erschien. ****

Neville fügte sich und bevor sie verschwanden sagte Chi an Harry gerichtet: „Du weißt, dass ihr hiermit einen weiteren Krieger verloren habt, oder?"

Harry nickte.

„Dann ist dir bestimmt auch klar, dass ihr es nun schwerer haben werdet. Du solltest auch sofort zurück kehren. Die Nacht der Nächte ist gekommen."

Mit diesen Worten schwang sie sich mit Neville im Schlepptau in die Luft und flog davon.

Harry sah ihr nach. Er wusste, was er damit angezettelt hatte und dass die letzte entscheidende Nacht nah war. Und dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte.

In der selben Nacht noch träumte Hermine erneut den Trau ihres Wunsches. In ihr begann langsam die Frage aufzusteigen, wann ihr Wunsch nun erfüllt werden sollte. Sie wurde immer ungeduldiger. Sie erhoffte sich im Traum eine Antwort auf ihre Frage, doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Inaer war nirgends zu finden. Stattdessen war sie an einem Ort, in dem Haus, der ihr nicht bekannt vor kam. Aus irgend einem Grund jedoch wusste sie genau wo sie war. Das schäbige Haus hatte sich nicht verändert.

Plötzlich schwang hinter ihr die Tür auf. Sie erschrak so sehr, dass sie vor Schreck zu Boden fiel. Dann sah sie zur Tür und sah Harry, wie er genau auf sie zu gerannt kam.

„Harry? Was..." setzte sie gerade an, doch Harry rannte genau in dem Moment direkt durch sie hindurch.

Verwundert sah sie sich um. Harry schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Er ging einfach weiter. Schnell öffnete er eine Tür. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie eine Treppe in den Keller vor sich sah.

In schnellem Schritte ging Harry diese Treppe hinab. Sie folgte ihm.

Unten angekommen schien es kein Keller in diesem sinne zu sein. Die wände waren aus Lehm und wie in den Bergwerken wurde die Decke von dicken Pfeilern getragen. Sie musste rennen um mit ihm schritt zu halten.

Noch öfter versuchte sie Harry anzusprechen, aber da dieser nicht reagierte rannte sie einfach stumm hinter ihm her. Der Keller war riesig, aber bald schon bogen sie in einen Tunnel ein. Auch dieser schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Hermine war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie immer tiefer gingen.

Plötzlich blieb Harry abrupt stehen. Wäre Hermine echt gewesen, wäre sie auf ihn auf gelaufen. So fiel sie aber durch die Steintür, die Harry dazu veranlasst hatte stehen zu bleiben und landete hart auf dem Boden. Mit einem leisen AUTSCH stand sie auf und hörte, wie Harry gegen die Steintür trommelte und so etwas schrie wie sie sollen es nicht tun oder so ähnlich.

Irritiert von Harrys verhalten sah Hermine sich im Raum um. Direkt vor ihr standen Inaer und Eriel. Sie standen Hand in Hand und schienen so etwas wie Formeln herunter zu beten. Sie standen sich gegenüber, die Köpfe gesengt, die Augen geschlossen und gleichzeitig reden.

Hermine rappelte sich auf und ging langsam auf sie zu. Dabei begann sie besonders betonte Wortfetzen mitzuhören, wie 'ausgewählte Kinder'; 'Schmetterling' und 'Eins werden'. Sie konnte nicht den genauen Zusammenhang verstehen, auch nicht, als sie direkt neben ihnen stand. Auch von den Lippen konnte sie nichts ablesen.

Sie löste ihren Blick von Eriels Lippen und betrachtete ihre Hände, die etwas umklammert hielten. Es sah aus wie ein Messer. Aber dennoch schien es keines zu sein.

Jetzt erste bemerkte sie, dass die beiden nicht mehr zusammen redeten. Beide sahen sich an. Harrys hämmern war verstummt.

„Wir haben keine Wahl. Jetzt wo wieder einer verschwunden ist, müssen wir dieses tun." sagte Eriel in einem sehr bedrückten Ton.

Inaer nahm das Messer in die Hand und flüsterte: „Tut mir Leid."

Eriel sah sie sanft an. Ihre rechte Hand berührte Inaers linke Wange. Freundlich sagte sie: „Das braucht es nicht. Und tröste dich, wir werden für immer zusammen sein. Wir werden eins und ich lassen dich nicht noch einmal gehen."

Inaer seufzte und unvermittelt stach sie zu. Eriel hatte nicht damit gerechnet und erschrak, genau so wie Hermine. Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Inaer sah betroffen zu Boden. Nicht nur das Messer, sondern auch die rechte Hand Inaers ging durch den Körper ihrer Schwester.

Irgendetwas leuchtendes ging von Eriel auf Inaer über und hinterließ auf dem Arm eine Narbe, die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwert hatte.

Inaer zog ihre Hand zurück und Eriel fiel, doch sie fiel nicht, wie man es erwartet hatte. Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr das hatte entgehen können: Hinter den Beiden war ein Abgrund. Eriel glitt zur seite und fiel in den Abgrund.

Man konnte sie nicht aufschlagen hören. Inaer kniete vor dem Abgrund und es schien als ob sie betete. Ständig sah sie auf ihre Tätowierung auf ihrem Arm.

Dann geschah etwas, mit dem Hermine nicht gerechnet hatte: Die Narbe glühte weiß auf und weiße Fäden entsprangen ihm. Gleichzeitig erschienen schwarze Fäden um Inaer herum. Irgendetwas besonderes ging da vor. Wenn die weißen auf die schwarzen Fäden trafen, verbanden sie sich und wurden silbern. Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Harry hereingestürmt kam. Als sie sich aber umdrehen wollte, wachte sie auf.

Die Sonne stach ihr in die Augen. Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wenn es ihr letzter sein würde.

Alle lebten den nächsten Tag aus. Sie lachten und tratschten, auch wenn ihnen nicht wirklich danach zu mute war.

Harry, Inaer und Eriel ließen sich den ganzen Tag über nicht blicken.

George hatte keinen wirklichen Spaß. Er bearbeitete Kamiras weiter, um irgendetwas aus ihm raus zu quetschen.

Am Abend war es dann endlich so weit. Die restlichen Tugenden kamen bei Kamiras zusammen. Sie waren beachtlich geschrumpft. Nur noch George, Luna und Hermine waren wirklich anwesend. Harry, Eriel und Inaer blieben verschwunden. Hermine war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass sie später noch zu ihnen stoßen würden. Von Neville wussten sie mittlerweile, dass er sich zuerst bei den Vampiren einleben musste, bevor er wieder zu ihnen kommen könnte.

So standen sie zu dritt vor dem schwach wirkenden Kamiras und hörten, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Hört zu," begann er. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Aber sie werden heute Nacht versuchen Fort Augustus und alles im Umkreis von 100 Kilometern zu zerstören. Fort Augustus würde im Zentrum stehen. Sie alle werden da sein: Pavati, Draco, Ginny und Ron."

George wunderte sich: „Was ist mit Percy?"

Kamiras antwortete traurig: „Ihm hat die Attacke von Harry nicht so gut bekommen. Er ist kurz darauf gestorben." Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

George sah traurig drein. Aber er selbst wusste, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit zum Trauern war. Die Zeit würde kommen.

Hermine fragte: „Also müssen wir dorthin und sie stoppen?"

„Ja, wenn ihr das nicht tut, wir das der Anfang vom ende sein. Niemand wird sie danach noch stoppen können."

Sie schienen keine andere Wahl zu haben.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs überlegten sie, wie sie das anstellen sollten. Wie sollten sie die anderen besiegen, ohne sie zu töten?

In Fort Augustus angekommen sahen sie sich um und suchten ihre Gegner. Sie flogen die Schleusen entlang, an dem Kloster vorbei und teilweise über Loch Ness. Aber nirgendwo war auch nur eine Spur von ihnene zu sehen.

So teilten sie sich auf und warteten.

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und es war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Vollmond.

Gegen Mitternacht erschienen vier Gestalten am Himmel.


	21. Chapter 21 End

**Kapitel: Wahrheit oder Illusion?**

Pavati hielt im Flug inne. Sie spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihr Vorhaben schien bedroht zu sein. Aber das empfand nicht nur sie so. Die anderen drei hielten auch inne und sahen sich um.

Schon schossen Blitze auf sie. Doch sie konnten alle Ausweichen.

„Dort!" schrie Acedia und flog hinunter zum See.

Jedoch wurde er von einem schnellen Windzug erfasst und durch die Luft geschleudert. Irgendwie schaffte er es sich wieder zu stabilisieren und feuerte auf einen erahnten Ort ein paar Eiszapfen ab, schien aber nichts zu treffen.

Nun mischte sich auch Luxuria ein und lief durch den Wald, auf der Suche, nach einer Person.

Hermine versteckte sich im Wald und bemerkte nicht, dass Invidia sie entdeckt hatte. Pflanzen wickelten sich um ihr Fussgelenk und als sie loslaufen wollte, fiel sie vorne über. Jedoch blieb sie dort nicht lange liegen. Prudertia konzentrierte sich auf die Pflanzen und sie wurden weggesprengt.

Nun kam Superbia auf sie zu.

Er schrie Invidia an: „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass sie mir gehört?"

Invidia schritt schnell zurück und verschwand lautlos im Wald.

Prudertia richtete sich auf und sah Superbia in die Augen. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach Anzeichen von Ron, doch fand sie keine.

Superbia grinste und kurz darauf war der Wald in Finsternis gehüllt. Das stach Prudertia stark in die Brust und sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Sie suchte nach dem Licht in ihr, doch hatte sie es noch nie gefunden.

Justitias Blick fiel auf den Wald, der plötzlich so schwarz war wie eine mondlose Nacht. Doch darum konnte sie sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Sie war selbst in ernster Gefahr. Sie hatte jetzt nicht nur Luxuria gegen sich, sondern auch Invidia. Sie hatte die ärgsten Probleme.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war über Loch Ness und Fort Augustus ein heißer Kampf im Gange. Prudertia hatte es tatsächlich geschafft sich zu befreien und ihre Kräfte, wenn sie der selben Materie entsprachen und aufeinander trafen, neutralisierten sich.

Es war schon ein Wunder, dass keiner der Anwohner aufwachte.

Acedia gewann langsam über George die Oberhand. George wurde aus Gründen, die er selbst nicht kannte, immer schwächer.

„Das musste ja irgendwann passieren." rief ihm Acedia belustigt zu. „Ihr seid vielleicht eins geworden, aber dass bringt auch Defizite mit sich. Und diese werden jetzt Offenbar!"Bei den letzten Worten wurde George so hart von einem Eisspliter getroffen, dass er auf die Steine fiel und hart mit dem Kopf aufkam. Er blieb Bewusstlos liegen.

Weder Prudertia noch Justitia bekamen etwas davon mit. Sie waren zu sehr mit sich selbst und ihren Gegnern beschäftigt.

Acedia stand bereits über George und wollte ihn endgültig erledigen, da wurde er von einer Druckwelle erfasst und flog gegen die Tür der Brückenschleuse. Daraufhin sank er bewusstlos ins Wasser. Jedoch ging er nicht wirklich unter. Bevor er komplett im Wasser verschwunden war, wurde er von Harry hochgezogen und an Land gelegt.

Harry sah hoch. Am Himmel sah er die neue, wunderschöne Inaer, die nun nicht mehr Inaer war. Durch das Ritual war sie zu einem Silberling geworden, wie er einer war. Was einst das Zwillingsritual mit der Erwürgung war und die toten Zwillinge zu roten Schmetterlingen wurden, war jetzt dem Erstechen gewichen. Die Gründe blieben die selben: Die Rettung der Erde und damit die Besänftigung des Abgrunds.

Sie nannte sich jetzt nicht mehr Inaer, sondern Inael, eine Mischung ihrer Namen.

Invidia war gerade dabei erneut auf Justitia los zu gehen. Doch stoppte sie plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung. Ihre Saugen rissen weit auf und jähe Angst stand auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du wirst es noch bereuen, dass du gegen uns gekämpft hast." sagte Inael mit einer Stimme, die wie zwei Stimmen klang.

Invidia hatte plötzlich unglaubliche Schmerzen. Ihre alten Verletzungen platzen wider auf, wie klein sie auch gewesen waren. Luxuria und Justitia starrten sie an.

Nun geschah noch mehr. Ihre Haut schien sich zu pellen und löste sich vom Körper.

„Nein!" schrien Luxuria und Justitia im Chor, doch zu spät. Invidia war bereits tot.

Wie ein Stein fiel sie zu Boden. Voller entsetzten starrten sie Inael an, die mit gleichgültiger Miene dem leblosen Körper nachsah.

„Was hast du getan?" schrie Harry sie von hinten an.

Von dem hatte Prudertia nichts mitbekommen. Sie kämpfte immer noch mit Superbia. Sie wusste langsam nicht mehr, was sie tuen sollte. Aber auch ihm schien nichts neues mehr einzufallen.

Sie kämpften sich langsam in die Berge hinauf. Um sie herum fielen Steine zu Boden.

Prudertia wollte ihm nicht weh tun und so nahm die Kraft ihrer Angriffe ab.

In dem Geprassel der Felsen und der Erde wurde ihr plötzlich klar, was sie zu tuen hatte. Aber sie wusste auch, was danach geschehen würde. Sie beide waren die Reaktoren und sie selbst war Schuld daran.

Ihr wurde klar, dass sie und er zusammen diese Welt verändern würden.

Sie flüchtete vor ihm aus den Bergen hinaus, auf den See. Dort stand sie nun und wartete.

Superbia kam schnell auf sie zu, schreckte aber zurück, als sie sich nicht zu bewegen schien.

„Was machst du denn?" fragte er verwirrt. „Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art."

Prudertia jedoch sah auf den See und fing an zu lachen. „Ich habe es verstanden. Ich habe es endlich verstanden." konnte man aus dem Lachen heraus hören.

Superbia schien nun noch verwirrter, hatte aber anscheinend einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Nun gut, du hast etwas verstanden, aber das wird der nun auch nichts mehr nützen!" er rannte auf sie zu. Prudertia regte sich ein bisschen. Sie sprang etwas in die Luft, so dass er sich auch erheben musste.

Harry spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendetwas war nicht stimmig, und das war nicht Inael. Sie benahm sich wie sich Silberlinge nun Mal normalerweise verhalten. Er sah sich die Mädchen an. Dann spürte er etwas hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah Hermine und Ron. Ron griff sie gerade an.

„Nein! Hermine!" schrie er und raste auf sie zu, doch es war zu spät. Eine von Rons Händen durchbohrte bereits ihren Körper.

Hermine lächelte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Tränen des Glücks und der Freude.

Superbias Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher, er veränderte sich komplett und plötzlich stand Ron wieder vor ihm.

„Es hat funktioniert. Mein Wunsch wurde wahr." sagte Hermine schwach, aber bestimmt. Das Leben wich langsam, aber bestimmt aus ihrem Körper. „Ich habe dich wieder."

Rons Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Hermine? Was? Wo bin ich?" fragte er, ohne auf seine Körperhaltung zu achten. „Hermine? Hermine!" Jetzt hatte auch er es bemerkt. Er zog seine Hand aus ihrem Körper und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er jedoch konnte vor entsetzten nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen.

Harry hatte es nun auch verstanden. Um Hermines Wunsch zu erfüllen, musste sie von dem Menschen getötet werden, den sie am Meisten liebte. Auch ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Er freute sich, dass Ron wieder zurück war, war aber gleichzeitig unendlich traurig Hermine zu verlieren.

Doch zu mehr kam er nicht. Es schien als würde sich die aufgestaute Energie der Beiden auf einmal entladen. Er spürte noch den Druck und sah ein gleißend helles Licht. Dann fiel er in das Wasser des Sees. Obwohl, das Wasser schien nicht wie das des Sees.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah Licht durch die Oberfläche stoßen. Es schien, als würden ihn Hände nach unten ziehen. Er konnte, nein, er wollte gar nicht dagegen ankämpfen, so frei fühlte er sich hier. Er war im Innern seiner selbst. Hier war er Frei. Aber er wusste auch, dass wenn er hier bleiben würde nichts beginnen und nichts enden könne. Nichts würde sich verändern. Er musste zurück. Er musste zu Ron. Er musste ihn doch trösten.

Schon kämpfte er sich wieder an die Oberfläche. Er kämpfte und kämpfte.

„Hatschi!" Harry erwachte je aus seinem Traum. Er saß kerzengerade im Bett, putzte sich die Nase und ärgerte sich über den Sonnenstrahl, der ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Moment, aufgeweckt? Er hatte alles nur geträumt?

„Morgen Harry..." kam es schlaftrunken aus Rons Bett.

„Morgen Ron." antwortete dieser. Ron stand nun auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Bevor er diese aber öffnen konnte sagte Harry: „Schon komisch, dass es heute wieder losgeht." Er wunderte sich über seine eigenen Worte.

Ron antwortete darauf: „Ja, und worauf ich mich am Meisten freue, ist die Visage von diesem Schneckenfresser von Malfoy." Dabei machte er eine Fratze. Harry musste Lachen und Ron lächelte.

Ron öffnete die Tür und Hermine rannte direkt in ihn rein. „Hermine! Pass doch auf! Musst du so durch die Gegend rennen!" rief er ihr leicht verärgert zu.

Nun gab es für Harry keinen Zweifel mehr, er hatte das alles bereits erlebt. Hatte er wirklich nur geträumt? Alles schien so echt und der Schmerz schien real zu sein. War das alles wirklich die Realität, die Wahrheit gewesen? Oder war das alles nur ein Traum, nur eine Illusion gewesen?

Was sollte er nur glauben?

ENDE

oder vielleicht doch nicht?


End file.
